Kitchen in Love
by Miyazaki Erizawa
Summary: "Aku tidak perduli. Dengan semua kekayaan itu, aku tidak perduli dengan wanita-wanita hkan jika mendapatkanmu aku harus meruntuhkan Grand Space ataupun GreenHills, aku akan melakukannya, Naruto. Aku pastikan Aku. Akan. Melakukannya. Walaupun salah satu diantara aku, atau Sasuke... harus mati.". Chapter 9 : The Rival. update. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance, humor?**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Rate : T (berkembang sesuai chapter. Hehee…)**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

**Flame boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya.. hati saya masih selembut kapas soalnya. #PLAKK**

**Chapter 1 : That's My Way for Being a Chef**

TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Terdengar sebuah sahutan singkat nan tegas dari balik pintu ebony setinggi dua meter berhiaskan ukiran klasik ala Eropa.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan siluet rambut pirang cerah yang menunduk – segan.

"Terlambat delapan menit dari jam interview, Tuan -…", Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menghentikan kata-katanya, mengambil map coklat di meja yang berada tepat di sampingnya, membukanya, dan membaca isinya singkat. "… -Uzumaki Naruto? Benar?".

Lelaki muda yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk, namun tetap berdiri di belakang pintu menyembunyikan setengah badan dan wajahnya dari seseorang yang kini dianggapnya cukup mengerikan untuk diberikan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke kursi yang berada tepat di depannya. "Duduk.", katanya tegas.

Perlahan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menyamankan duduknya di atas sofa single yang ternyata Oh-My-My sangat nyaman.

"Sebelumnya, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, Tuan Uzumaki?", matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, menyilangkan jari jemarinya di depan hidungnya.

"Eh? Eetoo~… Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat. Tadi Saya…"

"No Excuses!"

Naruto Panik. Dia gak tau interview bisa beraura se-meng-intimidasi seperti ini. Dia mau pulang!. Tapi kalau dia pulang, dia malu dong. Masa dijutekin aja udah nyerah. Ini semua karena Papa Minato!

.:: Flashback::.

Suara Ringtone handphone Naruto menggema mengumandangkan "Nexus 4"nya L'arc~en~Ciel di sebuah ruanga bernuansa oranye, sebuah kamar di asrama salah satu institute di Amerika. Si pemilik yang baru siap mandi langsung menyambar telefon genggamnya.

"Halo~…."

"NARUUUUUUUUUU~!", sontak Naruto menjauhkan telinganya dari speaker telefon genggam itu.

"Papa! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan!"

"Papa rinduu, Nak! Kapan kau kembali, Naru? Ini sudah 1 bulan sejak Papa menghadiri pesta wisudamu. Cepatlah pulang, dan bekerja di hotel Papa. Posisi apapun yang kau mau akan Papa berikan."

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur single-nya. Haaahh~… ini nih yang dia males dari Papanya. Menjadi seorang Chef, gak bisa dimulai langsung dari atas. Dia harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

Oh, iya.

Naruto Uzumaki atau yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto Namikaze merupakan lulusan Culinary Institute of America jurusan Kitchen. Seperti keterangan di atas, pemuda berumur 21 tahun ini baru saja lulus sebulan yang lalu dengan hasil yang mengagumkan. Dan yaaahh~ dia masih stuck di asrama ini dengan alasan masih mengikuti kegiatan alumni. Padahal sebenarnya sih dia males pulang. Dia tau kalau bakal kayak gini kejadiannya.

Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, seorang bussinessman yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan bonafit dan pemilik hotel bintang lima kedua terbesar di Jepang menjadikannya seorang yang lumayan terkenal dan berpengaruh di Jepang.

Dari dulu Papa Minato sudah bersikeras memaksa anak tunggalnya itu bekerja di Grand Space International Hotel, hotel yang telah dirintisnya dari yang bukan apa-apa sampai menjadi hotel bintang lima seperti sekarang. Posisi apapun akan ia berikan, asalkan Naruto mau bekerja disana dan gak jauh-jauh dari ia dan istrinya, Namikaze Kushina.

Memang bisa dikatakan pasangan ini sangat protektif terhadap anaknya karena memang Naruto memiliki tubuh yang lebih mungil dari laki-laki umumnya yang seumuran dengannya. Tak jarang Naruto dikira perempuan dikarenakan jakun yang tidak terlalu terlihat, kulit yang halus dan tubuh yang berlekuk dibagian pinggang. Dan tak jarang juga mendapatkan pelecehan di kerata api atau tiba-tiba ditarik masuk ke gang sempit dan lain sebagainya. Karena itulah dari SMP ayah Naruto menyewa bodyguard agar menjaga Naru secara diam-diam.

Awalnya Minato dan Kushina menolak mentah-mentah itikad baik Naruto untuk melanjutkan sekolah kuliner di Amerika. Memang dasar Naruto yang keras kepala – keturunan dari Kushina dan Minato yang sama-sama keras kepala – akhirnya pasang ini pun meyerah dengan syarat Naruto harus mau diawasi oleh sepupunya yang juga tinggal di Amerika, keponakan dari Kushina, yang Naruto terima dengan lapang dada. Huff….

"Papa, Naru gak mau…"

"…."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Namikaze Naruto?!", Minato menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia tau keputusannya ini akan mendapat penolakan dari sang ayah. "Aku ingin berdiri di kakiku sendiri. Kalau aku terus berlindung di bawah naungan Papa, gak akan ada yang akan mengakuiku sebagai seorang Chef. Mereka hanya akan berfikir kalau aku bisa menduduki posisi itu karena Papa. Aku mau menghapuskan nama Namikaze ini sebentar, Pa. Sampai aku benar-benar diakui. Aku harap Papa ngerti. "

"…"

Minato tidak menjawab apapun. Dia bisa membaca keseriusan anaknya dari kata ganti yang digunakan Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan kata 'aku' saat berbicara baik dengannya, maupun dengan Kushina. Minato sadar, Naruto sudah menjajaki usia 21 tahun, usia dimana ia tidak bisa lagi menganggap Naruto sebagai rubah kecil-nya. Dia harus menerima bahwa Naruto yang sekarang, berhak menjalani hidup dengan keputusannya sendiri. Namun Minato tetap tidak bisa mengingkari kekhawatirannya sebagai seorang ayah. Dia tetap harus memaksa Naruto untuk disisinya bagaimanapun caranya, tapi tidak menghentikan keinginan anaknya untuk memulai semuanya dari nol.

"Naru.."

"Iya, Pa?"

"Papa mengizinkanmu mengganti marga. Gunakan marga ibumu, ne?"

"PAPA! BENERAN?!", suara riang Naruto menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Gak nyangka banget keputusannya ini diterima tanpa syarat.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Bhuuu….. ", Naruto ngambek. Kecewa. Kirain gak pake syarat.

"Mau gaaak?"

"Apaaa ituu yaa, Paaa…. ?", tanya Naruto. gak tertarik.

"Bekerjalah di perusahaan Papa."

"Hiiieee~.. itu sama ajaaaaaaa..", Naruto protes sambil banting handuk yang nyampir di bahunya ke lantai.

"Antar surat lamaranmu dalam bahasa Inggris ke HRD dengan menggunakan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Hotel kita membuka lowongan untuk _Chef de Apperentie_. Ayah yakin, lulusan CIA sepertimu pasti bisa diperhitungkan oleh _Executive Chef_ kita. Tanpa harus Papa bantu tentunya."

Bagaikan dapat jackpot, Naruto melompat dengan riang gembira. "Papa! Arigato~… Naru sayang Papa. Kuadrat!."

"Hahaha… Papa juga sayang kau, Naru. _Chef de apperentie_ sudah cukup nol kan? Atau kau mau lebih dari bawah lagi? _Stewards_ mungkin?"

"Hee~… _Stewards_ bukan koki, Pa… _Chef de Apperentie_ sudah cukup…"

"Baiklah. Papa sudah pesan tiket untuk kepulanganmu besok."

"A-Apa? B-Besok?"

"Pagi. Sepupumu tercinta akan mengurusnya. Bye, Naru-chaaann~…"

"Ap-.. Hey! Jangan panggil Naru dengan embel-embel it-…"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Sambungan telefon terputus.

"… - tu. Haaah~ Papa no baka".

.:: flashback end ::.

"Tuan Uzumaki?"

"…", Naruto ngelamun. Teringat rentetan cerita kenapa dia bisa sampe disini. Di depan bapak-bapak jutek yang akan nge-interview dia ini. Ada Nametag-nya. Tapi gak ada keterangan jabatannya.

"Tuan UZUMAKI?"

"…", tapi kalo dilihat-lihat, bapak ini masih muda ya. Naruto memprediksi umurnya gak jauh dari dia. 23 mungkin? Atau 25? Jadi Naruto harus manggil apa dong? Bapak? Ketuaan. Mas? Naruto bukan orang Jawa. Om? Kapan dia sodaraan sama Mama-Papa Naru?. Dan ini dan itu. Naruto sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri

Si pemuda yang-gak-jelas-mau-dipanggil-apa itu pun menyadari lawan bicaranya sekarang lagi asik ngelamun. Ia cuma menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya. Gak nyangka menginterview pemuda ini lumayan buat dongkol. "Dasar dobe."

"Eh? Ap- Apa?", Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Dia salah dengar, atau memang tadi laki-laki itu bilangin dia 'Dobe'?

" Huh?", Pemuda jutek dengan Name tag Uchiha Sasuke itu melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. '_Wooww~ anak ini manis juga. Dia melamar jadi Chef de apperentie, dengan tubuh semungil itu? Memangnya bisa? Tapi di CV ini menuliskan dia lulusan CIA dan nilainya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kalaupun dia masuk ke Kitchen, dia pasti jadi primadona mengingat semua staff kitchen laki-laki._'

"D-Doushite?", Naruto salting diliatin kayak gitu.

"Kau tau kan, perempuan sulit bersaing dalam dunia belakang dapur. Jarang ada kitchen yang mau menerima perempuan. Huh?.", Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Belum ada perempuan yang ia terima bekerja di kitchen Grand Space International Hotel ini.

"Eh? Perempu…. HIIIEEE~! Aku ini laki-laki tulen, Teme!", bentak Naruto. Emosi.

"Ha? Kau yakin?", Sasuke OOC, kaget total. Diantara keseluruhan penampilan Naruto, tidak ada yang mengindiksikan bahwa ia laki-laki yang tulen. Memang sekarang ia menggunakan coat tebal sepanjang lutut, celana bahan dan sepatu pantovel biasa, tidak terlihat dia mempunyai dada atau tidak. Tapi jika dilihat dari takstur wajah, rahang yang halus, bibir yang merah dan segar *eh? XD*, mata yang besar dan terlihat innocent, jakun yang tidak ada sama sekali, benar-benar sulit dipercaya bahwa dia laki-laki.

"Y-yakin Lah! Aku-…. ", sadar lagi interview, Naruto mengganti kata ganti orang pertamanya. "Saya… sudah 21 tahun hidup sebagai laki-laki!"

"Hoo~…", Sasuke mengagguk sekilas. Lalu kembali ke Curriculum Vitae milik Naruto.

'R_esponnya hanya itu?! Mana permintaan maafmu, dasar Teme!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Kesal. Naru berharap semoga setelah interview ini ia gak akan lagi berurusan dengan si Teme.

"Sekarang, sebutkan Nama lengkapmu, umur, jenjang pendidikan, dan Motivasimu masuk ke hotel ini.", Sasuke meletekkan kembali map tersebut di meja yang berada di sebelahnya, lalu menyilangkan jarinya di depan hidung dan menunggu penjelasan dari pemuda blondie itu.

"Yosh! Nama saya Nami−….. Uzumaki Naruto, 21 tahun. Dari kecil sampai SMA saya menerima pendidikan di Jepang, lalu masuk ke Culinary Institute of America setelahnya. Baru saja jadi Fresh Graduate 2 bulan yang lalu. Motivasi saya ingin memasuki dunia kerja di Grand Space International Hotel, karena pada era ini, hotel Grand Space merupakan Hotel berbintang lima yang terbesar kedua setelah hotel Greenhills International, dan juga hotel ini memiliki _Brigade de Cuisine_ terlengkap dan telah banyak memunculkan bibit-bibit chef muda yang cukup diperhitungkan.", Naruto menjawab dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dia yakin bakalan keterima kalo dia percaya diri. Berjuanglah, Naru!

"Hm… America. So, you can speak English, right?", Sasuke menegakkan duduknya. Gak nyender lagi. Menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja dan menatap Naru dengan pandangan yang datar namun terkesan menyelidik.

" Yes. I'm using English in my daily life too. Because it's hard to find Japanese there. I seldom go out when weekend. I prefer go to library to find an interesting culinary book. So I cannot find another Japanese, except my Cousins."

"You're such a talkative person, huh?", dibalik jarinya yang menyilang, Sasuke tersenyum geli. Padahal tadi dia cuma nanya Naruto bisa bahasa Inggris atau enggak. Cukup jawab bisa atau enggak, ini malah dijelasin sampe ke akar-akarnya. Dasar dobe.

"Eetoo~… Gomennasai..", Naruto Pundung.

"Okay then.", Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya dengan keren. "You have a plus point of capability to speak English. As we know, when we're working on culinary department you should know how to speak English fluently."

"Thank you, Sir.", Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sasuke terlihat sendang berfikir. Hal apa lagi yang akan ditanyakannya kepada anak baru ini. Tes kemampuan dasar, hm? Itu saja.

"Lalu, menurut anda, apa yang paling penting dalam hidangan western?"

"Eh?", Pertanyaan lelaki ini seperti orang yang tidak awam dalam dunia kuliner. Apa dia salah satu pekerja di kitchen juga?

"Yang paling penting dalam hidangan western itu adalah saus.", Naruto menjawab dengan gamblang dan kepercayaandirinya full.

"Jelaskan."

"Menurut saya bisa dikatakan western food memiliki pengolahan yang standart dalam bahan utamanya. Bukan berarti pemasakan bahan utama tidak penting, itu juga sangat penting diperhatikan untuk menjaga keadaan kualitas bahan utama saat dimakan, kombinasi dengan saus dan juga selera pelanggan. Bisa saja bahan utama hanya di goreng, atau di grill, atau dipanggang. Namun keadaan yang rare, half done, done maupun well done memberikan tantangan tersendiri dalam pemasakan bahan utama. Namun yang lebih penting diantara itu semua adalah keadaan saus atau dressingnya. Menurut saya saus adalah nyawa dari masakan western. Kekurangan dari pemasakan bahan utama dapat disamarkan dengan saus yang lezat. Maka dari itu tingkat Sous-Chef berada di bawah Executive Chef karena mereka berperan sangat penting dalam taste dan appearance masakan western tersebut."

"Accepted. Lalu, saus apa saja yang kau ketahui?"

"Pada dasarnya basic saus hanya ada 3. White sauce, blonde sauce, dan brown sauce. White sauce dibuat dari white stock, blond sauce dibuat dari blonde stock, dan brown sauce dibuat dari brown stock dengan penambahan pengental berupa _roux, _mentega satu berbanding satu dengan tepung terigu. Dengan mengetahui basicnya, sudah banyak turunan dari saus tersebut yang dapat dibuat."

"Oke. Pertanyaan terakhir. Apa itu chef?", Sasuke membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya sembari menunggu respon dari si pirang.

"He? Chef? Tukang masak, tentu saja", Naruto bingung. Nenek perawan goyang gayung aja tau kalo chef itu sama dengan koki sama dengan tukang masak.

"Aku tau, Dobe. Tapi bukan itu jawaban aku inginkan. Aku bertanya apa arti seorang chef bagimu."

Naruto terdiam sekejap, memandang lurus ke mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Bagiku, menjadi seorang chef adalah suatu kehormatan. Membahagiakan orang lain dengan masakan yang dibuat sepenuh hati, menyampaikan perasaanku melalui sebuah masakan dan membuat orang lain merasakan rasa yang fantastis. Itulah jalan chef-ku!"

'_Menarik'_ , Sasuke sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kali ini. Lelaki ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Y-ya, Pak?"

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok sebagai Chef de Apperentie.", Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto, Intens. Tidak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun ekspressi yang akan dikeluarkan pria yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya dengan wajah yang merona manis, "H-HONTOU?! YATTA~… ARIGATOO~!", Naruto sontak berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Sampai…

DUKK!

"Ittaaaiiii~ Mamaaaaaa~…", Naruto mengusap dahinya dan terduduh lagi. Kepentok meja. Terlalu semangat sih!

"Dasar Dobe, sudah sebesar ini saat merasa sakit kau masih memanggil ibumu ya..", Sasuke tersenyum geli, plus menghina.

"T-Teme! Aku sayang ibuku!"

"Seenaknya memanggilku begitu. Aku atasanmu bodoh  
"Hiieeee~ Gomennasaaaaiiii~…"

Mungkin setelah ini aka nada banyak kejadian menarik yang akan terjadi – menurut Sasuke. Bocah di hadapannya ini benar-benar membutnya bergairah…

Tunggu!

Bergairah?

Ohh, tidakk…..

_Tsuzuku_

a/n: sebenarnya aku ga tau sih system di Culinary Institute of America itu gimana, tapi dalam cerita ini kau buat antara jurusan kitchen dan Pattissetie itu berbeda (untuk kepentingan cerita chapter-chapter kedepan tentunya)

mungkin ada banyak istilah kuliner yang agak kurang dipahami diatas sana. Maka saya membuatkan footnote untuk istilah-istilah tersebut.

Chef de Apperentie : Koki Perintis. Atau koki pemula. Biasanya koki ini belum dikasi masak sampe ahli jadi vegetable cutter (tukang motong sayuran).

Brigade de cuisine : brigade dapur. Berisi struktur organisasi dapur. Kalo dapur kecil biasanya Cuma terdiri dari executive chef, sous-chef, Chef de Partie (koki utama), commis 1, commis 2, dan commis 3. Tapi kalau udah besar kayak hotel, biasanya struktur organisasinya lebih ribet.

Rare, half done, done, well done : tingkat kematangan bahan utama. Rare = hampir mentah. Half done : setengah matang. Done : matang. Well done : Matang dengan sempurna.

White stock, Brown Stock, Blonde Stock : Stock = Kaldu. Sebenarnya intinya Cuma tulang yang direbus. Tapi kenapa bisa white, blonde atau brown itu karena tulangnya melewati proses pemanggangan dengan mirepoix (batang seledri, bawang Bombay, dan wortel). Kalo blonde, pemanggangan tulang sampe berwarna keemasan saja. Kalo brown, pemanggangannya sampe coklat banget (gak gosong ya). White stock itu teknik perebusan yang biasa aja, tulang, direbus pake mirepoix (baca : mirpoa).

Stewards : orang yang sangat membantu koki. Steward ini yang beresin kekacauan yang dibuat koki sehabis masak.

Jelek? Bagus?

Mind to review?


	2. Ch 2 : Kitchen's life

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance, humor?**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Rate : T (berkembang sesuai chapter. Hehee…)**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

**Flame boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya.. hati saya masih selembut kapas soalnya. #PLAKK**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kitchen's Life**

"Tuan Uzumaki? Anda yang sehari sebelumnya di-interview sebagai Apperentie di Hot Kitchen kan?", wanita berpakaian biru dongker terusan – dengan corak batik emas di kerah dan lurusan kancing baju – menyapa Naruto yang sedang duduk – kesal – di lobby Grand Space International Hotel.

Ia sudah berada di Hotel ini sejak satu jam yang lalu – kurang lebih. Tukang interview galak itu menyuruhnya datang jam 9 pagi dengan membawa baju chef, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh!

'_Grrrh~ si Teme ituuu!',_ Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tuan Uzumaki?", panggil wanita berambut pink ber-nametag 'Haruno Sakura' itu sekali lagi.

"Eh, i-iya?", Naru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Semburat merah mudah muncul di pipi Naruto. _'Resepsionis ini manis sekali'_

"Hihihi", Sakura menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil, "Ehem! Maafkan saya.", wanita itu menghentikan tawanya, berdehem dan kembali ke wajah ramahnya sembari menatap lurus kearah Naruto. "Saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini, Tuan Uzumaki. Sebentar lagi Executive Chef kami akan menemui anda dan mengantar anda berkeliling. Anda bisa langsung berganti pakaian. Dari sini, jika anda berbelok kearah kanan, anda akan menemukan toilet pria.", Sakura menunjukkan jalan yang akan dilalui Naruto.

"T-Terima kasih, Nona Haruno.", Naruto menggaruk pipinya – malu.

"Kawai~", Sakura menggenggam tangannya sendiri di samping pipinya, memandang Naruto geram. "Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Sakura saja? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga, hm?"

"Hee? K-keluarga?", Naruto terkejut.

Wanita ini memang manis. Sangat anggun. Rambut pinknya yang diikat kebelakang – menggunakan hairnet, baju kerja yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya yang langsing, kakinya yang panjang dipadukan dengan high heels 12 centi berwarna senada dengan baju dihiasi ornament blink-blink, semua terlihat perfect! Tapi Naruto masih 21 tahun! Kerja aja baru mau mulai. Lalu kalau dia menikah dengan Sakura dan membentuk suatu keluarga, dia akan memberi makan Sakura dengan apa? Bagaimana anak-anak kami sekolah nanti? Bagaimana biaya pernikahan mereka saat mereka beranjak dewasa nanti?. Pikir Naruto – kejauhan.

"Ee-to.. Nona Sakura.. sebenarnya saya sudah berfikir untuk menikah. Sungguh! T-tapi saya masih terlalu muda untuk itu.", Naruto Salah tingkah. Salah ngerti juga.

"Ah? Ahahaha?", Sakura tertawa garing – bingung. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia pun mengerti. "Hahahah~ Astaga, Naru-chan! Maaf membuatmu salah paham. Yang ku maksud, kau yang menjadi bagian dari perusaahaan ini, termasuk ke dalam keluarga besar perusahaan. Bukannya kau dan aku akan membentuk keluarga. Lucu sekali~..", Sakura ngakak.. _'Lagian kau itu terlalu imut untuk jadi pendampingku, Naruto. Hm hm.. aku rasa dia cocok… waaahh~! Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu nanti ya… kyaa kyaaaa~'_, racau Sakura dalam hati. Jiwa fujoshinya bersorak-sorai bergembira.

"N-nona Sakura? Anda baik-baik saja?", Naruto prihatin. Sepertinya Sakura menderita Epilepsi.

"Sakura. Sakura saja, Naru-chan.", Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Eeto~… S-Sakura?"

"Bagus! Naahh, begitu", Sakura menepuk rambut Naruto – yang memang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Itupun karena Sakura menggunakan hak tinggi. "Ya sudah. Silahkan ganti baju.", Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuknya. "Semoga berhasil, Naru!"

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

'_Dari sini, belok kanan. Kamar mandi pria. Aah~ itu dia'_

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya membaca symbol yang tertera di samping pintu. Tidak mau salah masuk kamar mandi tentunya.

Kamar mandi tersebut memiliki kaca besar dan 3 bilik. Di salah satu bilik ia mendengar flush wc yang di tekan.

'_Hanya mengganti baju, rasanya tidak perlu masuk ke bilik kan._', Naruto mengeluarkan baju Chefnya dan meletakkannya di wastafel. Ia mulai membuka coat tebalnya, lalu kemeja, t-shirt, dan….

"WA!", seseorang berteriak di belakang Naruto

"HYAAAA~!", Naruto ikut kaget dan menutupi dadanya dengan kemeja yang telah ia buka.

"Teme?! Kenapa berteriak. Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang berganti baju saja!", protes Naruto – kesal. Kirain dia salah masuk kamar mandi.

"K-Kau yang seenaknya membuka baju di sini, Dobe!", Sasuke membuang mukanya. Tidak ingin melihat Naruto.

"Maa~ maa~… kenapa kau membuang muka, Teme? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki.", Naruto menurunkan kemejanya dan memakaikan baju koki ke tubuhnya,

"Aku tau.", semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipi porselennya. "Ayo cepat. Aku menunggumu di luar. Kita akan berkeliling Food and Baverage Department.", Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, hendak keluar.

"Are? Bukankah yang mengantarku berkeliling itu executive chef, Teme?", Naruto menatap heran kearah Sasuke sambil memasukkan lipatan bajunya ke dalam tas.

"Jangan banyak protes. Ayo ikut.", Sasuke keluar dari pintu disusul oleh Naruto.

'_Hampir saja aku me-rape-nya dikamar mandi. Aku harus belajar menahan diri. Haaah~. Ternyata badannya kecil sekali. Kelihatannya kulitnya halus. Mungkin ku coba menyentuhnya lain kali. MUNGKIN?! Astaga! APA YANG KU PIKIRKAN!.'_, Sasuke menahan dahinya yang terasa berat – galau.

.

.

.

"Ne~ ne… Teme… Executive Chef disini seperti apa? Apa dia gendut? Perutnya buncit? Berapa umurnya? 40? 50? Atau 60? Heeee~ tua sekalii~…", Naruto berjalan mengekor di belakang Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah dari kamar mandi, mereka akan menuju tempat dimana Naruto akan bekerja. "Apa dia pelihara jenggot juga? Kumis? Dari pertama masuk kuliah Chef yang pernah datang ke kampusku memiliki cirri-ciri yang sama. Rata-rata sudah berumur dan perutnya buncit. Katanya sih mereka jadi chef sudah lama, mungkin karena itu mereka rata-rata sudah berumur yaa... dan perutnya buncit karena kebanyakan mencicipi makanan di seluruh restoran yang ada. Aku jadi penasaran Executive chef disini seperti apa bentuknya. Apakah dia juga – … "

"Bisakah kau diam, Dobe? Kau membuat telingaku sakit.", potong Sasuke – ketus.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menarik tali tas selempangnya dengan kasar.

'_Dasar Teme!'_, seru Naruto dalam hati, melanjutkan jalan kembali sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

.

.

BRUKK

.

.

"Ittai~ hidungku! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba, Teme?!", Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang beradu dengan punggung Sasuke. Lumayan sakit, apakah kini hidungnya semakin mancung ke dalam?.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Whooaa~…", Naruto membuka mulutnya – takjub.

Pemandangan yang sungguh indah. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya 180 derajat. Semua terlihat sangat classic dan berkelas. Ruangan yang luas, lampu kaca yang mewah dan berkilau di tengah ruangan tersebut, langit-langit yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran kayu dengan seni Eropa, wallpaper paduan dari warna merah dan emas, meja dan bangku yang bernuansa kerajaan. Benar-benar pamandangan yang memukau.

"Ini adalah Eclips café and Resto. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan F&B (Food and Baverage) Crew.", Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto dan masuk ke salah satu ruangan di sisi sebelah kiri Eclips.

Naruto menatap kagum sekelilingnya dengan mulut yang lupa ditutup. '_Aku baru tau hotel Papa semewah ini. Astaga…_'

Dari kecil Naru memang jarang – lebih tepatnya tidak pernah – diajak Minato mengunjungi hotelnya. Yah, karena alasan 'terlalu berbahaya' bagi Naruto jika musuh bebuyutan Papa Minato sampai tau bahwa Minato mempunya harta yang tak ternilai harganya, yaitu putra satu-satunya, penerus Namikaze Corporation, pemilik sah Grand Space International Hotel.

Tentunya bagi seseorang public figure yang hampir seluruh masyarakat Jepang mengetahuinya – seperti Minato, menyembunyikan hal mengenai keluarganya merupakan hal yang sangat sulit, mengingat begitu banyak paparazzi dan oknum-oknum yang dengan senang hati menjatuhkan ia dan usaha yang telah ia rintis dari muda tersebut. Namun berkat kepiawaian Kushina dalam menjaga buah hati mereka, yang sekarang publik ketahui hanyalah pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kuzhina memiliki seorang putri berambut merah dan bermata biru bernama Namikaze Mikako, tentunya karena saat kecil Kushina tidak mungkin memakaikan kontak lens berwarna hijau ke mata Naruto Kecil.

.

.

Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, dengan tiga buah meja yang disusun berjejer, sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan delapan buah bangku yang disusun mengitarinya, dan sebuah sofa triple di sebelah kiri pintu.

Terdapat tiga orang duduk di meja persegi panjang dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, berbaju dress merah tanpa lengan – sejengkal di atas lutut, duduk di kursi pimpinan. Dua orang lagi duduk di samping wanita tersebut. Salah satunya berambut hitam dikucir, memiliki luka melintang dihidungnya, dan yang satu lagi mempunyai jambang dan janggut yang menyatu, menghisap rokoknya.

"Asuma! Sudah ku katakan berapa kali. Ini ruangan tertutup. Matikan rokokmu! Atau kau mau membuat aku mati pelan-pelan, hm?", wanita berlipstik merah menyala itu memandang nyalang kearah pria berjanggut – yang ia panggil Asuma tersebut – dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Yuuhi-san, udara terlalu dingin, kau tau. Ini salah satu cara menghangatkan badan.", Asuma menghambuskan asapnya ke arah pria berkucir di depannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Asuma-san. Jangan berikan asap rokok itu padaku!", protesnya, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidung.

"Selamat pagi.", sapa Sasuke, sekaligus menegaskan tentang kehadirannya kepada ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. Lalu membungkuk singkat kearah Sasuke.

"Pagi, Chef. Ada hal apa anda bertandang kemari?", Yuuhi-san tersenyum ramah, berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto diikuti kedua lelaki dibelakangnya.

'_Apa? Chef katanya?_'_, _Naruto membatin heran.

"Kurenai-san, aku membawa anggota baru.", Sasuke menggeser badannya hingga Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke terlihat. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja disini sebagai Apperentie."

Naruto menunduk, memainkan ujung bajunya – malu-malu. Bertemu dengan orang baru membuatnya salah tingkah. "U-Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

Keadaan hening.

.

.

.

"KAWAI~!", Yuuhi Kurenai melompat menerjang Naruto, memeluknya, lalu menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto. "Pipinya lembut sekaliii~ Astaga.. kau dapat dari mana anak kucing seperti ini, Uchiha?", Kurenai masih tetap menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto

Yuuhi Kurenai memang terkenal tidak tahan godaan akan sesuatu yang lucu dan imut. Ketiga goresan di masing-masing pipi Naruto mengingatkannya kepada kucing, mungkin?

Asuma dan pria berkucir itu pun mencolek-colek pipi Naruto yang sebelah lagi. "Iya, lembut ya…", ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"T-Teme~…", Naruto panik. Dia diserang disegala arah. Dia butuh pertolongan segera, Sersan!.

Tangannya terulur lemah ke arah Sasuke. Air matanya hampir jatuh. serasa prajurit kalah perang.

'_Astaga! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, bodoh!_', Sasuke membatin frustasi. Akhir-akhir ini dia harus sering menahan hasrat yang berkumpul di titik tengah tubuhnya. Kasihan kau, Uchiha….

Akhirnya Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke pelukannya. "Aku rasa cukup intermezzonya.", Sasuke memeletakkan lengan kanannya di kepala Naru, dan lengan kirinya dipinggang Naru, mencium rambutnya, dan memandang tajam kearah Kurenai, Asuma dan Iruka – protektif.

Ketiga F&B crew itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"T-Teme.. L-Lepas..", Naruto bersuara pelan, Blushing parah.

Sasuke yang sadar pun langsung melepas Naruto, dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Semburat pink tipis bertamu ke pipinya yang pucat.

'_A-Ada apa ini… kenapa aku jadi resah begini dipeluk si Teme. Dia kan laki-laki, aku juga, jadi kenapa begini?! Aaaarrgggghhh~!_'_, _Naruto meremas bajunya di bagian dada – perang batin.

"Oh iya, Chef, bukankah lebih baik anda mengenalkan kami dengan Naru-chan? Aku rasa masih banyak tempat yang belum dikunjunginya di hotel kita ini.", Kurenai mencairkan suasana yang sempat berjangkrik.

"Ah, iya…", Sasuke berdehem dan membenarkan jas dan dasinya. "Tuan Uzumaki, ini Yuuhi Kurenai-san, Manager utama Food and Baverage Department."

Naruto membungkuk hormat, gak berani salaman. Takut di peluk lagi.

Lalu tangan Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pria berjanggut yang baru saja menghidupkan rokoknya, "Ini Asuma-san, assistant manager F&B department. Dan yang sebelahnya, Umino Iruka, sekertaris F&B department."

Naruto membungkuk ke masing-masing mereka, lalu melangkah miring – bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

Yuuhi Kurenai langsung memasang wajah lapar melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang malu-malu kucing. Sasuke yang sadar akan gerak-gerik Kurenai-pun berancang-ancang untuk membawa Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Iruka-san, kami permisi dulu.", Sasuke manarik tangan Naruto keluar ruangan, dan menutup pintunya.

"Astaga… mereka menyeramkan, Teme.", Naruto mengusap dadanya.

'_Bukan mereka yang menyeramkan, Dobe, tapi kau yang terlalu menggoda._', Sasuke membatin.

"Yo, Chef!"

Seorang pemuda tinggi bermasker dengan rambut peraknya menyapa Sasuke dari balik sebuah meja tinggi, dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah rak dengan berbagai macam botol minuman beralkohol sebagai latarnya.

'_Chef? Lagi-lagi dipanggil chef. Memangnya si Teme ini siapa sih? CDP?'_, Naruto memandang Sasuke intens.

"Kakashi-san.", Sasuke menghampiri pria terbut dan beradu tinju dengannya.

"Siapa si manis yang berada di belakangmu itu, Chef?", Kakashi memiringkan badannya, melihat Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeser, memperlihatkan Naru yang berada di belakangnya. "Dia Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi-san. Apperentie baru Hot Kitchen."

"Haa? Kau memasukkan wanita jadi apperentie Hot kitchen? Astaga, kepalamu terbentur dimana, Chef?", Kakashi tertawa ringan.

"Ano~, gomen, Kakashi-san.. tapi saya ini laki-laki.", Ujar Naruto jutek. Dia paling sebel dikira perempuan.

"Hiiee~! Laki-laki?!", Kakashi membelalakkan matanya – terkejut. "Maa~ maa~… ku kira perempuan. Maaf ya Naru-chan.", Kakashi pun mendekati Naruto, lalu membungkuk, meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan mencium punggung tangan itu lembut layaknya memperlakukan putri bangsawan, "My Bad..". Kakashi tersenyum menggoda

Naruto Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Kakashi buru-buru melepaskan tangannya saat merasakan aura-aura buruk di belakangnya.

"Oh, Chef, itu Cuma apresiasiku atas kecantikan Naru-chan saja.. ahahahha. Oh iya, Naru-chan. Aku Hatake Kakashi. Bartender. Salam kenal.", Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Genit.

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Kakashi. Cemburu. Mungkin?

'_hah? Apa yang author katakan? Aku? Cemburu? Huh Mana mungkin._', tolak Sasuke.

Sebenarnya author tau Sasuke sedang mengalihkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu double terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran mewahnya.

"Nee~ Teme.. dari tadi mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Chef'. Sebenarnya jabatanmu apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, membuka pintu dorong itu lalu masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di dalam Restoran.

"Astaga. Lelaki ini susah sekali ditanyai", Naruto menghela nafas, lalu masuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto dikejutkan dengan suasana dapur yang sangat tertata rapi. Pandangannya beredar menyelidiki setiap lekuk yang terdapat pada ruangan itu.

"Ini cold kitchen. Segala macam appetizer, h'ors d'eouvre, dan dessert dibuat disini. Disebelah kiri ada ruangan Pattisserie. Disebelah kanan ada ruangan milik Kakashi- san yang berhubungan dengan linen, baverages, dan peralatan tata hidang.", Sasuke melangkah maju ke arah pintu yang tepat berada di depan mereka. "Dan yang ini adalah pintu menuju ruangan Hot Kitchen tempat kau akan bekerja nanti.", Sasuke mendorongnya perlahan, dan terlihat ada banyak orang disana sedang berkumpul membuat lingkaran.

"Selamat pagi", Sapa Sasuke.

Sesaat, semua perhatian seluruh pria berpakaian putih tertuju kepada sang Uchiha. "Chef?", Seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tato segitiga dibawah mata-nya menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau terlambat. Baru saja kami mau mulai berdoa tanpamu.", Pandangan pria itu pun beralih kearah Naruto, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Waaahh~ imut sekaliiiii~… Siapa dia, Chef?", Pria bersurai coklat itu mengambil ancang-ancang hendak memegang pipi Naruto, namun dihadang dengan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Dia anggota baru kita, Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja disini sebagai apperentie.", Sasuke mendorong lembut bahu Naruto, menyuruhnya mengenalkan diri.

"A-ano… S-Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bimbingannya.", Naruto membungkuk.

"Baiklah, semua sedang berkumpul disini. Akan ku perkenalkan mereka satu persatu padamu. Pria diujung sana adalah Sous-chef kami, Nara Shikamaru. Dilanjutkan dengan para Chef de Partie. Ada Nagato - CDP dari hot kitchen, dialah penanggung jawabmu. Ada Hyuuga Neji - CDP cold kitchen. Akamichi Chouji - CDP Pattisserie, dan Juugo sebagai CDP Butcher.", Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya sesuai dengan orang yang ia tunjuk. "Biasanya sebelum memulai pekerjaan, kami selalu berdoa bersama. Seharusnya dilakukan dari pagi tadi. Hah~ kalian ini.", Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh anggota kitchen yang lain.

Pemuda yang terlihat berumur sekitar 25 tahun – yang disebutkan Sasuke sebagai Sous-chef – berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu secara resmi kepada Naruto-san, Chef? Atau kau ingin di perkenalkan?", Nara Shikamaru membantu membukakan jas hitam yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. "Naruto-san. Orang menyebalkan ini adalah Executive Chef kita, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Dibalik jas yang dibuka oleh Shikamaru, terlihat sebuah pakaian hitam double breast ala chinesse dengan sulaman benang wol merah di dada sebelah kanan bertuliskan '_Executive chef – Uchiha Sasuke'_.

"A-Apa…", Naruto melotot horror. Si pantat ayam ini yang jadi Executive-nya? Oh My My! Mimpi apa dia semalam. Huuweeeee~….

"Tsk. Merepotkan.", Sasuke mengambil kalimat favorit Shikamaru. Ia berjalan ketengah sekumpulan Kitchen Crew yang membentuk lingkaran. Menyodorkan punggung tangannya yang disambut oleh kitchen crew lainnya.

Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempatnya semula. Menggerakkan kepalanya singkat – menyuruh Naruto maju dan ikut bergabung.

Dengan langkah yang ragu Naruto mulai berjalan mendekali lingkaran Kitchen Crew yang disambut dengan senyuman disetiap bibir mereka. Naruto merasa diterima.

Dia dan pekerjaan pertamanya.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman mereka dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke.

Naruto memandang lurus kumpulan tangan para kitchen crew yang menyatu di tengah lingkaran itu.

Bolehkan ia ikut?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung tangan paling atas. "Bukankah sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga ini?", Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling para kitchen crew – yang tersenyum juga. Naruto membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hari ini kita berjuang kembali untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi pelanggan. Semoga lebih baik lagi dari hari yang kemarin. Demi kerjasama kita—…."

" ...YEAAAHHH~!", Teriak mereka bersamaan – mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara dan tertawa riang.

Masing-masing dari mereka bubar – kembali ke ruangan mereka. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di ruang prepare hot kitchen.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau kau itu Executive Chef disini, Teme.", Ujar Naruto kesal – plus malu.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu dan mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sewajarnya.", Sasuke men-deatgh glare pria mungil tersebut.

'_Eeeekkkhh~!'_, Naruto Panik. Jangan sampe dia di pecat di hari pertama kerja gara-gara si Teme ini. "M-Maaf, Chef.", Naruto membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Lagipula rasanya asyik melihat ekspressimu tadi. Saat mengetahui executive chef-mu bukan pria gendut berumur 40 – 60 tahun dan berjenggot.", Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto – menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. Naruto Blushing – malu.

Naruto yang sadar telah ditinggalkan, mengejar Sasuke kembali. "Nee… jadi executive chef itu kan harus banyak pengalaman, Chef. Tapi kenapa kau bisa jadi Executive padahal aku rasa umurmu tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Sedangkan aku saja baru lulus kuliah. Belum memiliki pengalaman apa-apa.", Naruto sewot – iri.

"Aku? Berumur tidak jauh berbeda darimu? Jangan mimpi, Dobe. Aku lebih tua 10 tahun darimu.", Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu besi.

"Ahahaha… benar kan umur kita tak jauh berbe—APA?! Sepuluh tahun?! K-kau berumur 30 tahun, Chef?", Naruto berteriak kaget. Wajah sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa dia seorang pria matang berumur 30 tahun.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Membuka pintu besi itu perlahan. "Tugas pertamamu, Dobe, Bersihkan Chiller ini.", Sasuke menyerahkan Sapu dan tempat sampah yang tadinya tergeletak di sebelah kanan pintu besi itu.

"HEEEEEE~! Kan dingin Chef! Ini musim dingin. dan kau malah menyuruhku membersihkan Chiller. Aku bisa mati membeku.", Naruto menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

" .kan. Dobe.", Sasuke memangku tangannya. Dan memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek 15 centi darinya.

"Biar aku bantu.", sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Naruto. Suara yang membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan dan mengembangkan senyumnya – lebar.

"Gaara – Nii!". Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk sepupunya tersayang yang selama ini menjadi teman sekaligus penjaga Naruto dalam menjalani kesehariannya di Asrama saat ia masih berada di Amerika.

"Naru-chan, kau sudah tau hanya dengan mendengar suaraku ya. My Adorable Naru-chan", Gaara mengusap-usap helaian pirang itu – sayang. Masih dengan raut wajahnya yang datar – namun kali ini tersirat sedikit kelembutan pada pancaran matanya.

"Kapan Gaara-nii sampai disini? Kenapa Gaara-nii gak bilang apa-apa ke Naru?", Naruto ngambek.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang terpaut usia 3 tahun lebih muda daripadanya, mencubit pipi tembemnya pelan. "Aku membuat surprise untukmu, Naru-chan"

Melihat keakraban antara Naruto dan Gaara, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa gerah. Padahal ini kan masih bulan Februari. Musim dingin. Apa ini ulah global warming?

Itu namanya cemburu, Sas!

Hah?! Sasuke cemburu? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin Seorang Uchiha cemburu. Mana mungkin ia cemburu saat si panda itu memeluk pinggang Naruto, tertawa bersama – suasana yang hangat tercipta diantara mereka berdua, sesekali terlihat Gaara memainkan ujung rambut Naruto yang halus, mencium kening Naruto yang kegelian. APA YANG DILAKUKAN PEMUDA PANDA ITU!

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN ADEGAN MENJIJIKKAN ITU DI HADAPANKU?! Astaga. Kalian kira ini love hotel atau apa?!", Sasuke memijat pelipisnya – darah tingginya naik. Mungkin?

Naruto menyeringitkan dahinya, "Kalau kau terus marah-marah, nanti keriput di wajahmu bertambah lo, Chef.", Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara, "Ayo Gaara-nii, katanya mau bantu Naru membersihkan chiller.", Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke – menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek.

"Dasar dobe!", Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara – menghentak-hentakkan kakinya - kesal.

"Lihat itu Gaara-nii. Executive chef itu seperti anak-anak.", Naruto bertolak pinggang, Lalu berbalik menghadap Gaara dan memandangnya intens. "Ayo jujur! Apa yang Gaara-nii lakukan disini?!"

"Aku? Aku bekerja disini Naru. Sebagai commis 2 hot kitchen.", Gaara masuk ke dalam Chiller dahulu.

"Hiieee~ Sejak kapan, Nii?", Naruto mengikuti Gaara masuk ke delam chiller dan mulai berbenah.

Gaara mengambil Apel lalu menggigitnya. "Sejak kemarin, Naru."

"Pasti ini atas suruhan Papa kan? Astaga. Papa ini! Kalo begini caranya, bagaimana Gaara-nii bisa mempunyai hidup sendiri. Papa selalu meminta Gaara-nii menjaga Naru, entah di Amerika, bahkan disini. Naru berhutang banyak pada Gaara-nii.", Naruto menceloteh sambil memotong batang besar brokolli dan menyusunnya di keranjang yang sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "Aku tak keberatan selama itu menyangkut dirimu, Naruto. Kau tau kan, aku sangat menyayangimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut dan memeluk pria bersurai merah yang lebih tinggi 7 centi darinya. "Naru juga sayang Gaara-nii. Pake banget."

"Hahahaha. Adorable Naru-chan.", Gaara mengelus punggung Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana ceritanya Minato-san bisa setuju menerima usul perubahan namamu, Namikaze Naruto? Yang aku tau Minato-san orang yang keras kepala sepertimu."

"Naru tidak tau, Nii… Mungkin Papa sadar, Naru bukan anak kecil lagi. Awalnya Papa bersikeras akan memberikan posisi apapun yang Naru inginkan kalau Naru mau bekerja di hotel Papa. Yah~ Gaara-nii kan tau. Menjadi seorang chef tak semudah itu. Naru harus benar-benar berpengalaman untuk mencapai posisi itu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Awalnya Minato-san juga memberikan aku kebebasan untuk memilih pangkatku di kitchen ini. Aku Cuma mengambil pangkat yang kosong. Dan berkemungkinan terbesar untuk selalu di dekatmu, Naru.", Gaara mengangkat keranjang khusus brokoli yang telah dibersihkan ke rak nomor 2 dari bawah.

"Pokoknya, Gaara-nii harus menjaga rahasia. Tidak ada yang boleh tau kalau Naru ini anak Namikaze Minato—Pemilik hotel ini.", Naruto memberikan sekeranjang Jalapeno kepada Gaara untuk diletakkan dirak paling atas.

"Aku tau, Naru. Kau tenang saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang dari awal mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_TSUZUKU_

a/n: ini beberapa fotenote untuk kalimat-kalimat yang kurang bisa dimengerti

Food and baverage department – departemen makanan dan minuman : bagian ini bertugas sebagai coordinator sebuah acara, memantau keadaan dari awal acara sampai akhir acara, memantau kelengkapan baik dari segi makanan maupun peralatan hidang.

Hot Kitchen – dapur Panas (ya iyalah! XD) : Hot kitchen digunakan untuk memasak Main Course dan soup. Atau hidangan berat lainnya.

Sebenarnya untuk menu Kontinental (masakan Eropa), paling sedikit ada 3 rangkaian dalam 1 x makan, yaitu Appetizer (hidangan pembuka) atau soup, Main Course (hidangan utama) dan dessert (hidangan penutup).

Pada jaman kerajaan inggris katanya bisa sampe 9 (atauu 12 ya?) rangkaian dalam 1 x makan. Bayangin hidup kerajaan inggris Cuma menghabiskan banyak waktu di acara makan doang -_- . dimulai dari Appetizer, soup, poisson (Hidangan dari ikan), main course (hidangan utama yang harus berupa daging), Juice, entrée (makanan ringan), dessert, coffee/tea . dsb dsb *lupa, gomen -_-v*

Cold kitchen : digunakan untuk membuat Dessert dan appetizer.

H'ors d'oeuvre: makanan kecil yang dihidangkan sebelum Main course

Appetizer : hidangan pembuka.

Main Course : Hidangan utama

Entrée : cemilan.

Linen : semua peralatan yang dibuat dari kain. Contoh: taplak meja, serbet dll.

Baverages : Minuman (yaiyalah -_-)

Peralatan tata hidang : semua yang digunakan dalam menghidangkan makanan. Termasuklah Linen, silver ware (sendok, garpu, pisau), China ware (semua peralatan yang terbuat dari keramik) dan glassware (semua yang terbuat dari kaca seperti water pitcher, water goblet, white wine glass dan red wine glass.)

Sous Chef : assistant Executive chef. Sebagai coordinator di dalam proses pemasakan.

Chef de Partie (CDP – baca sidipi -_- ): Chef Senior. Seperti CDP pattissiere berarti dia mempunya tingkat tertinggi di patissierre. Tapi tentu jabatannya masih di bawah sous-chef.

Butcher : tukang potong daging. Jangan dianggap sebelah mata ya. Seorang butcher harus tau potongan yang pas dan sesuai standart hotel international. Dan juga harus pinter main perasaan. Butcher di hotel tempat aku kerja sekarang hebat-hebat. Mereka bisa motong daging dengan berat yang hampir sama di setiap potongannya, prok prokk prookkk :D

Chiller : sama dengan kulkas. Cuma bedanya Chiller iniada dua, yang bisa masuk manusia dan ada juga yang kulkas biasa. manusia bisa masuk dinamakan Walk-in Chiller. Lebih kurang berukuran 4x4. Tempat nyimpen sayuran dan segala keperluan memasak. biasanya dibedakan antara chiller khusus daging dan chiller khusus sayuran dan buah. Ada juga chiller yang gak bisa masuk manusia. Memiliki 6 pintu yang biasanya dibuat sebagai tempat penyimpanan bahan yang sudah di prepare.

Mungkin itu aja. Kalo ada yang temen-temen kurang ngerti, boleh ditanyain kok. :D

.

Review's Reply :

Terima kasih banyak-banyak buat ky0k0 ,, yunaucii ,, Guest ,, A ,, Rustyoir ,, Arisy ,,

Yang udah log-in dibalas lewat inbox aja biar lebih romantis heheheh #koplakk

Sunny : ehehe, udah dua kali tuh sunny. Terima kasih banyak-banyak pujiannya . .. saya bukan chef kok. Masih Apperentie aja, kayak Naru :3

Nona : ahahaha enggak kok jago-jago banget kok. Cuma sekedar tau. Masih banyak lagi yang di atas saya – yang lebih tau tentang segala hal tentang masak. Terima kasih banyak-banyak ya.. :D

Dio : Wow~ hahaha, review anda buat kuping saya naik 5 meter. Disandingkan dengan author-author yang udah lama di dunia FFn ini, suatu kebanggan dan "gak mungkin banget" buat saya, saya Cuma pemula yang mesti banyak belajar lagi… terima kasih banyak-banyak, Dio-san. Usul diterima. Berhubung mau masuk bulan ramadhan juga jadi Lemonnya ditunda dulu… :D. tapi di story boardnya udah ada hampir 5 lemon nista yang tercipta dari otak ini. Semoga tangan saya gak latah nge-updatnya pas bulan puasa. -_-

Yuki Uchiha : ya ampuuunn~ pujian ini menggetarkan jiwa saya sampai ke ubun-ubun, Yuki-san! Hahahah. Saya Cuma seorang Chef wanna be. Pengen jadi chef, tapi masih kuliah. Hehehe. Makasi doa dan dukungannya, Yuki-san. Semoga saya bisa terus belajar lebih baik lagi supaya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak-banyal Yuki-san :D

Gak nyangka bisa dapat sambutan hangat segini banyaknya review. Hountou ni arigato gozaimasu. Saya akan update seminggu sekali. :D

.

.

.

.

.

Jelek? Bagus?

Mind to review?


	3. Ch 3 : ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance, humor?**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Rate : Masih T jangan takut -_- (berkembang sesuai chapter. Hehee…)**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

**Flame boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya.. hati saya masih selembut kapas soalnya. #PLAKK**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Rasanya aneh.**

"Si Teme itu benar-benar mengerjaiku, Kiba!", Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang istirahat – sekaligus loker – melempar apronnya ke lantai.

Kiba yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan hanya bisa tersenyum – sweatdrop – diatas bangku kayu panjang yang telah ia duduki sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kemarin dia manyuruhku membersihkan chiller. Lalu besoknya dia menyuruhku membuat lima puluh telur setengah matang hanya dengan menggunakan 1 buah Teflon berukuran 10 centi! Dan hari ini dia menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh kompor, oven, steamer, dan tempat penyimpanan bumbu!", Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku ini apperentie, Bukan Squidward!", Naruto protes – sewot.

Kiba sweatdrop, "Steward, Naru.."

"Apalah itu !", pemuda pirang itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal. "Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini sih. Jadi executive chef pu – …"

"Orang seperti apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

.

GLEK.

.

Tiba-tiba kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Mau berbalik, gak berani ah, pandangan Sasuke pasti sedang berada pada level 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-dengan-tatapanku'.

Teme pantat ayam memang selalu muncul seperti hantu.

"T-tidak ada chef, eheheh…", Naruto yang membelakangi Sasuke melangkah maju – perlahan – menjauh sebisanya dari sang executive.

Sasuke melepaskan topi tingginya, lalu menggulungnya. Memukulkannya pelan ke puncak kepala Naruto – menghentikan Naruto sebelum semakin menjauh. "Kau sedang mengalami training, Dobe. Ini baru hari ketiga dan kau sudah mengeluh? Tsk.", Sasuke merapikan topi dan pakaiannya, dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar loker. "Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan tugas-tugasmu sebagai Apperentie commis 3." Sasuke membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto disana.

Kiba hanya dapat memandang punggung Naruto – yang mematung sesaat setelah ditinggal Sasuke. Mau tak mau itu membuatnya mulai mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu. Kiba perlahan berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan ke arah Naruto – berniat menepuk bahunya. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto kesurupan nih? Di loker ini kan banyak cerita-cerita horror yang beredar. Hii~…

"N-Naru?", Kiba manggunakan jari telunjuknnya mengguncangkan bahu Naruto.

Gak ampuh.  
kali ini Kiba menggunakan kelima ujung jarinya menggoyang-goyangkan bahun Naruto, "N-Nar—…"

"KAU DENGAR ITU. KIBA?!", sontak Naru meloncat – berbalik. Kiba yang tepat dibelakang Naruto terjatuh dengan bokong dahulu yang menyentuh tanah. Apa Naruto kesurupan arwah kuda lumping? Kenapa dia loncat-loncat?

Kiba menatap Naruto – horror – yang dibalas Naruto dengan guncangan di kedua bahu Kiba, "Kau dengar? Dia akan menunjukkan tugas-tugasku yang asli! Dia akan berhenti mempermainkanku, Kiba! Yaaay~", Naruto melompat – meninju udara, lalu – membuka pintu- meninggalkan Kiba sendirian untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Haaahh~… ternyata Naruto Cuma kegirangan karena akan melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang commis 3. Kadang ia tak mengerti dengan si pirang yang tiga hari ini telah menjadi rekan kerjanya

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berjalan ke arah bangku kayu panjang yang sedari tadi ia duduki – menyamankan dirinya. Setelah hampir 5 jam berdiri, ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk istirahat.

"Kalau begini ceritanya, siapa yang tidak curiga, ne, Shika?"

Pria yang dipanggil Shika itu muncul dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi – sedang menghisap rokoknya. "Mendokusai na~!".

Shika membuang rokoknya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kiba, duduk disampingnya, menurunkan kepalanya – menyamankannya di pangkuan Kiba.

Kiba mengusap perlahan rambut sang Sous-Chef. "Akhirnya Sasuke tertarik juga pada seseorang, ne?", ia meletakkan tangannya di rambut depan Shikamaru – mengusap dahi Shikamaru perlahan, dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menatap langit-langit seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. "Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang diajari langsung oleh Sasuke. Dia pasti memang benar-benar istimewa.". Tiba-tiba Kiba menepuk-nepuk dahi Shikamaru – geram. "aku jadi ingat semua cara-caramu untuk menarik perhatianku saat aku masih menjadi apperentie seperti Naruto dulu. Kurang lebih sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang. Hahahah! Kau dan Sasuke memang sahabat.", Kiba tertawa lepas.

"Ittai baka~!", Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Kiba – yang tadi memukul keningnya. Memangnya dahinya mirip sandsack tinju apa, "Kau mau membuat kinerja otakku menurun ya?! Astaga…", Shika memandang tajam pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dibawah kedua matanya itu.

"Hehehe… maaf ne, Shika-kun? Terbawa suasana.", Kiba hanya tersenyum miris, memandang lurus ke mata kuaci Shikamaru.

Shika yang melihat senyum Kiba, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Shika mencium punggung tangan Kiba yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Suki da yo, Kiba".

Senyum Kiba memudar, digantikan dengan mata yang membulat dan pipi yang memerah. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau ini!", Kiba menolehkan wajahnya kesamping – menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. ini memalukaan!  
Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, mengangkat tangan kirinya – menggapai tengkuk Kiba dan menarik wajah itu turun mendekat. Kiba yang terkejut akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Shikamaru.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sangat dekat.

Shika memandang lekat sosok pria pecinta anjing itu.

Sudah satu tahun lamanya mareka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sudah satu tahun lamanya pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka selama bekerja di dapur Grand Space International Hotel – hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Kiba mengembangkan senyum tulusnya kepada pria didepannya – yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah bosan dan mata mengantuk, kali ini berbeda.

Pandangan mata yang ditatapnya saat ini, kedua mata yang tak berkedip memandangnya dalam diam – adalah satu-satunya yang Kiba syukuri.

Pandangan yang lembut ini, menatapnya seperti takut kehilangan.

Dan Kiba menyadari, dimata sang sous-chef. Dia sangat berarti.

Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba memejamkan matanya, semakin menarik tengkuk Kiba mendekat kearahnya. Memperhatikan lengkungan benda lembut yang sedari tadi memberikan senyuman manisnya. Mengeliminasi jarak sedikit demi sedikit sehingga—….  
.

PLAKK!  
.

"Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan dariku, rusa mesum!". Kiba yang baru saja menjitak kepala sang sous-chef, menyumpah serapah kepada kekasihnya yang selalu mencari kesempatan mencuri ciumannya.

Oke, ciuman itu gak masalah. Mereka kekasih dan itu wajar.

Yang tidak wajar itu, Shika tidak tau tempat. Kadang-kadang saat Kiba lengah, ia sudah di tarik ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan harus bekerja dengan bokong yang sakit. GRRR!

Kiba pun pergi – memabanting pintu – sembari mengumpar dengan kesal, meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan benjolan berasap dikepalanya.

Kasihan, sous-chef.

.

.

.

"Aku siap memasak, Chef!", Naruto yang tadi berlari mengejar Sasuke, langsung berceloteh – mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada – saat menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyadar di meja prepare hot kitchen – sekaligus Chiller tiga pintu.

"Huh?", Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Memasak? jangan bermimpi, Dobe?"

Aura Naruto berubah merah. Terbakar. '_Awaaas kau, Temeeeeeeeeeeee!", _Batin Naruto, Murka.

Sasuke menahan senyumnya, menggoda si dobe satu ini memang menjadi hobbynya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau kira apperentie sepertimu sudah diizinkan memasak hidangan untuk customer? Kau akan mulai dari vegetable cutter, Do-be.", Sasuke tersenyum keji – menggeser badannya hingga sesuatu yang sedaritadi tersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya terlihat.

JREEEENNG!

Tumpukan sayuran sebanyak dua serving dish menggunung di atas meja prepare pun terlihat. Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai hot kitchen. Monster pantat ayam ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!

"I-itu untuk apa, C-chef?", telunjuk Naruto bergetar menunjuk tumpukan aneka macan sayur-mayur tersebut.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah bibirnya – tersenyum setan. "untuk kau potong, Dobe.", Lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah Serving stand – dan mengambil Chopping knife serta kertas yang menggantung di samping pintu in-out Hot kitchen. "Dan di kertas ini", Sasuke meletakkan beberapa kertas yang dilaminating tersebut diatas kepala Naruto yang terduduk di atas lantai, "adalah menu hotel, baik a'la carte, maupun room service. Dan juga menu breakfast untuk 8 hari. "

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut diatas kepalanya, lalu menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya – bingung. "Lalu aku harus mulai dari mana, chef?"

Sasuke menganalisa ketajaman chopping knife dengan menggesek-gesekkan ruas pertama jari tengah dan telunjuknya di sisi tajam pisau besar itu, lalu menyerahkannya ke hadapan Naruto. Namun chopping knife ditarik kembali sesaat setelah Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh gagang pisau itu. Maunya apa sih si teme ini! – author kesal.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga pipinya terlihat menggembung.

'_Manis"_, Sasuke tersenyum lembut – tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri. '_Eh. Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan!_'

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, memegang dahinya yang terasa berat, detak jantung ini mengganggunya. Apa dia demam? Atau ternyata ia sakit usus buntu? Lalu apa hubungannya sama jantung, Sas?

"Chef?", Naruto – yang telah menemukan kembali kekuatannya untuk berdiri – mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah adik daru Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Oh?", Sasuke terkejut. Apa itu? Baru saja ia memasang tampang bodoh di depan Naruto. Astaga! Sasuke sweatdrop sendiri. Sasuke pun kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu. Semua peralatan di dapur ini merupakan alat yang sudah sesuai dengan standart hotel international.", Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang chopping knife. "Seperti Chopping knife ini, beratnya hampir 1- 2 kilogram karena dibuat dengan besi asli. Kalau kau menggunakannya dengan asal-asalan, kau bisa menggeser syaraf-syaraf tangan kurcacimu itu.", Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Memandang wajah kesal Naruto benar-benar menghiburnya. "Dan juga peralatan masak. Wok, sauce pan, dan lain sebagainya paling tidak memiliki berat 3 – 7 kilogram. Kau yakin mampu?", Tanya Sasuke – tau lebih tepatnya menghina. Namun tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Pak Executive Chef! Aku ini benar-benar kuat!", Naruto menaikkan tangan kirinya membentuk sudut siku-siku, mengepalkan tangannya dan memegang ototnya dengan tangan kanan. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin.", Sasuke bersandar di meja prepare – melipat tangannya. "Kau lebih mirip anak perempuan, Dobe.", Sasuke tersenyum menghina. Hahaha! Pasti Naruto kesal sekali sekarang. Dia kan paling anti dibilang mirip perempuan.

Naruto yang mendengar sindiran Sasuke langsung saja mengambil Wok terdekat yang berdiameter 1,5 meter seberat 7 kilogram – berniat menghadiahi kepala sang Executive chef. "TEEEMMMMEEE~!",

Kaget?

Tentu saja.

Naruto mengangkat Wok itu dengan satu tangan. Tenaganya benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan. "B-Baiklah. A-aku percaya.", Sasuke menelan ludah – tenggorokannya terasa kering. Hampir saja ia mati terpukul wok. Kematian yang tidak bergaya. Mungkin kalau masuk Koran judulnya akan aneh, "seorang executive chef hotel international tewas setelah dihajar menggunakan wajan". Hah!

Naruto mengembalikan wok pada tempatnya semula, mengambil chopping knife yang agak bergetar di tangan sang chef. "Tak ku sangka, kau bisa bergetar hanya karena ancaman seorang pe-rem-pu-an, Chef. Hohohoh.", Naruto tertawa kecil dengan mulut membentuk huruf o dan punggung tangan yang menutupi setengah bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam – melihat lurus kearah Naruto. Lain kali mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin bermain-main dengan si pirang manis bertubuh mungil – namun menyimpan tenaga seperti Hulk. Haaah~ , "Baiklah. Hari ini breakfast dengan menu 6, maka besok adalah menu 7.", Sasuke mengambil kertas laminating yang tadi diberikannya kepada Naruto. "Untuk Japanesse breakfast ada Nasi, ikan panggang, miso dan natto. Side dishnya Unagi dan Brocolli Garlic sauce. Lalu untuk American egg station ada Ommelete, scramble egg, dan French fries. Lalu ada Salt veggie dan senmaizuke sebagai Tsukemono-nya.", Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu diatas meja prepare, menyenderkan kembali pinggangnya di sisi meja prepare dan memangku tangannya di depan dada. " Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?". Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto – menyelidik – apakah ada keraguan yang terbesit diwajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tes Kemampuan.

"Untuk Rice hanya perlu condiment berupa green onion dan nori kering kan?", Naruto menggerakkan jari-jemarinya – menghitung. "Ikan panggang dan unagi itu tugas Butcher. Miso hanya berupa taofu, green onion dan wakame. Brocolli garlic, broccoli dan garlic. Untuk Ommelete condimentnya berupa tomat, cabe besar, paprika hijau, bawang Bombay, daun bawang, jamur kancing. Scramble – susu dan telur.", Naruto memandang langit-langit – berpikir. "Lalu bagaimana dengan French Fries dan tsukemono?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan dari jawaban Naruto. Cemerlang sekali. Seperti yang ia harapkan dari lulusan CIA. Sasuke tersenyum lembut untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar membuatnya OOC berkali-kali. "French fries dan tsukemono ada di market lantai bawah. Kau bisa mengajak Kiba berbelanja – jika tidak menemukannya di walk in chiller."

"Un, Baiklah.", Naruto mulai mendekati meja prepare yang telah tersedia cutting board besar berwarna cream di atasnya. Mengambil Paprika dan memotongnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sasuke melihat dengan kagum. Tangan yang kecil dan kurus itu tampak lihai menggunakan Chopping knife yang 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan lebih hebat dari Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah."

"Eh?", Naruto berbalik badan, memandang Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya. Sepertinya tadi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada ujian kenaikan pangkat dari Grand Space International. Berlatihlah masakan yang paling kau kuasai dan berkemungkinan besar untuk menarik perhatian juri.", Sasuke mengacak rambut pemuda yang lebih pendek 15 centi darinya itu, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Ini tidak normal! Kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak begini cepat hanya karena si teme mengacak rambutnya dan memberinya semangat begitu. Astaga..

Naruto – menggelengkan kepalanya – berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh dan detakan jantung yang bergemuruh – seperti ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan diamnya si berisik itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Naruto yang menunduk.

Wajah yang memerah, mata yang membulat, nafas yang tak teratur, dan tangan kanan Naruto yang meremas baju kokinya – di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

'_R-raut wajah macam apa itu? K-kenapa jantungku—oh Tuhan, apakah diusia segini aku sudah menderita penyakit jantung?'_

Naruto – dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah – melihat kearah Sasuke, memergoki sang Executive Chef yang memandangnya lekat.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Selama beberapa waktu, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pandangnya. Mereka menikmati setiap detik yang ada menyelami kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu – bagaikan langit siang dan langit malam.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang kini pipinya memerah sempurna, menaikkan tangannya – menyentuh pipi tan dengan tiga garis horizontal menghiasinya. Matanya melihat bola mata sebiru lautan itu dalam-dalam. Benar-benar sangat indah. Naruto terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari jarak sedekat ini.

Detakan jantung mereka layaknya lagu yang mengiringi romansa mereka saat ini.

Sasuke menggerakkan ibu jarinya menyentuh benda mungil kemerahan yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatiannya – bibir Naruto. Betapa ia ingin menyentuh pemuda ini dari awal mereka bertemu. Dalam sosoknya yang terlihat lemah dan patut dilindungi, Naruto mempunyai kekuatan dan semangat yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke – sang pangerean es pembantai wanita – terjerat akan pesonanya. Terjerat pada birunya samudra di kedua pelupuk matanya yang kini tengah tertutp – menikmati kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari tangan sang executive chef berperangai dingin – yang ternyata sentuhannya bisa membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah terpejam, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir mereka.

Dan diantara detak jantung yang bergemuruh, rasa khawatir yang kerap singgah dan keinginan untuk selalu melindungi.

Terselip sebuah pertanyaan besar di benak Sasuke.

"_Tuhan, apa aku jatuh cinta?_"

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disebuah kursi hitam – di kantornya – menyenderkan punggungnya, frustasi. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu mengganggu jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"EHEM!"

Sasuke yang sedang mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto pun menghentikan pergerakannya, dan menoleh menuju suara yang berasal dari pintu hot kitchen.

"Maaf mengganggu, Chef Uchiha. Tapi sepertinya Kurenai-san membutuhkan anda untuk event minggu depan.", Pria bersurai merah bata – memiliki tattoo kanji Ai di dahi kirinya – berjalan medekati Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke dan merangkul bahunya – protektif. Memandang Uchiha dengan pandangan menantang.

Naruto yang sadar posisinya berubah, membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang merangkulnya dari samping, "Gaara Nii?"

"Ya Naru?", Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Chef?", Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mencari pria yang tadi membagi kehangatan dengannya. Sasuke berada di belakang mereka, memandang Naruto sekejap, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto berdua di Hot Kitchen.

.

.

.

'_Sial! Apa hubungan panda itu dengan Naru?_', Sasuke menghentakkan tinjunya ke atas meja. Pria panda itu selalu menghancurkan suasana!

"Frustasi karena cinta, eh?"

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kekesalannya. Pria tak berpupil itu bersander pada kusen pintu sembari memangku tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mencampuri urusanku, Hyuuga Neji.", Sasuke menggeram – kesal, kedatangan pemuda stoic lainnya benar-benar membuat kekesalannya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Maa~ maa~… Aku hanya menawarkan diri. Mungkin saja Chef membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi penderitaan, hm?", Neji tersenyum tak ikhlas. Memandang dengan tatapan – yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan.

Sasuke yang saat ini emosinya sulit dikontrol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah – ingin keluar dari officenya – sebelum tangan Neji menutup akses untuk Sasuke keluar dengan tangan kirinya yang membentang horizontal – memegang kusen pintu lainnya yang tak disandarinya.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus lebih agresif, chef.", Neji mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Memenjarakan sang Executive Chef – yang sama tinggi dengannya – di dalam kedua lengannya. "Kau harus membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia menyukaimu secepat mungkin", Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah Sasuke sehingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, "atau dia akan direbut oleh orang lain."

.

BRUKK!

.

Suara buku yang terjatuh membuat Neji dan Sasuke langsung menatap ke asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat Sakura – sang receptionist – dengan beberapa buku tamu yang berserak dibawah kakinya, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membelalak terkejut. Ini adegan yaoi LIVE! Tapi kenapa harus Neji dan Sasuke? Kenapa bukan SasuNaru? Kalo Neji sama Sasuke, siapa yang Uke? Keduanya bermental Seme. Astaga! Ini berat sekali – Sakura galau ala Fujoshi.

"Sakura ini tak seperti yang kau—….", Sasuke menepis tangan Neji yang menghambat jalan keluarnya, dan bermaksud menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Chef. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun", Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke, sesegera mungkin menyusun buku tamu yang tadi ia jatuhkan, dan terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji – maksudnya sih takut mengganggu.

"Haah~", Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tak yakin Sakura si biang gossip tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain.

Mungkin Sasuke harus menyiapkan diri menghadapi gossip yang akan beredar besok.

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

Footnote:

Apron : Celemek

Serving dish. Mangkuk persegi panjang dengan panjang sekitar 1 meter, lebat 25 cm dan kedalaman 10 centi. Digunakan untuk meletakkan makanan yang telah siap untuk disajikan, bisa pula digunakan untuk persiapan sebelum memasak.

Serving stand : kumpulan dari barang-barang dapur siap pakai yang diperlukan oleh Koki.

Chopping knife : pisau besar layaknya golok.

Wok : wajan

Salt veggir : asinan sayuran. Biasanya sawi putih.

Senmaizuke : asinan Lobah putih.

Tsukemono : Asinan

Green onion : daun bawang

Wakame : potongan panjang rumput laut.

* * *

a/n :

hiaaahh~ Miya mengalami kemalasan yang luar biasa. Ini dikarenakan Quote dari Meme comic Shikamaru : Kemalasan itu adalah ibu dari segala macam tindakan buruk. Tapi mau tak mau harus dihargai karena dia adalah seorang ibu. Jadi sekarang Miya lagi menghargai kemalasan *aaleesaaaannnn #plakk XD  
Thanks anyway busway buat yang setia nge-review fic abal Miya ini. Miya selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik yang Miya punya kedalam fic ini, terima kasih banyak-banyak ya :D

Daaaan~… Miya memutuskan akan menghentikan fic ini sampai siap lebaran, kenapa? Karena semua story board Miya tinggal Lemonan aja. Miya gak nemu ide cerita lain untuk ditulis. Gak mungkin kan Miya apload sekarang juga -_-. Karena menurut Miya yang polos ini (uhuk!), lemonnya udah asem banget sampe buat merinding disko. Dan ini masih bulan puasa (inget!).

Jadi Miya mengucapkan selamat berjumpa lagi di bulan depan ne~… :D

ini balasan review buat yang gak log-in ^_^

Terima kasih banyak-banyak untuk Guest,, Azure'czar,,  
Aristy : hihihi~ terima kasih ya Aristy-san. Miya juga berusaha memberikan yang terbaik semampu Miya untuk reader-san :D oke, terimakasih doanya ;)  
Yunaucii : walah, masa iya makin seru? Hahah… iya nih, idenya tinggal lemonnya aja. Bisa bisa bisa… tapi Miya mogok dulu ya, ntar abis lebaran langsung update 4 chapter lemon semua, gimana? *wink wink  
Guest : aduuh, pasti kesal banget ya udah ngetik panjang-panjang trus kehapus. Miya juga jadi penasaran apa tuh reviewnya kok bisa panjang banget gitu

Ehehehe. Gaara memang salah satu penganggu buat hubungan SasuNaru. Tapi dalam Story board Miya, ada lagi seseorang musuh paling besar yang bakal mengganggu hubungan mereka. Miya juga gak tau sih kenapa kepikiran "cowo" itu. Setelah miya cari di pairing FFn, ternyata belum banyak yang buat Naru berpasangan dengan dia (atau malah gak ada). Hihihi. Penasaran kan? Dia bakal keluar sekitar di chapter 8 :3  
Yuki Uchiha : waah~ Miya jadi serasa kaisar gitu dikagum-kagumin *apasih XD*

Ho? Siapa tuh yang ngintip? Kasi tau gak yaaa.. hohoho :p  
LadysaphireBlue : wow~ hahah iya nih. Miya juga aneh nyebut mama papa buat Minato dan Kushina. Tapi entah kenapa, Miya agak suka denger Naru-chan manggil "Papa Minato" dengan suaranya yang serak-serak membahan badai gitu. Hihi….

after all, Miya Say Thank you so much for appreciate me so much.

bagus? Jelek?

Mind to review?


	4. Ch 4 : Broken Vow

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Rate : M**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

**Flame boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya.. hati saya masih selembut kapas soalnya. #PLAKK**

**Summary :**

**Moment SasuNaru selalu diganggu oleh kecemburuan sang commis 2 hot kitchen nih. Sasu bête. "Jika ada yang bersedia melenyapkan panda itu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih! Akan ku angkat dia menjadi Chef de partie dan membuatnya merasa nyaman menjadi bawahanku". SasuNaru. Chapter 4 update.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Broken vow**

Keadaan kitchen sampai aula receptionist sudah riuh dari pagi ini. Bahkan di sessi doa pagi, Executive chef dan Chef de Partie cold kitchen – yang kebetulan berdiri berdampingan – menjadi bahan lirikan seluruh kitchen crew.

Haah~

Awalnya Sasuke heran. Dari awal ia menginjakkan kakinya di aula, sudah terdengar bisikan dari Sakura dan Ino. Namun setelah Sasuke mendekat dan meletakkan jempolnya – tanda kehadiran – di cross finger, baik Sakura maupun Ino terlihat biasa saja, menyapanya dengan genit, tapi terkesan terlalu bersemangat.

Itu awal dari mimpi buruknya hari ini.

Sasuke sudah bisa menebak hal ini. Si-ember-tukang-gosip itu tidak akan bisa menutup mulutnya. Padahal kejadian Neji dan Sasuke kemarin hanya sesuatu yang tidak disengaja. Apa jalan kehidupannya terlalu menarik untuk dijadikan bahan gossip di pagi hari? Terkutuklah kau dan rambut pink-mu! Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Naruto nanti?!

'_Eh? Apa tadi? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan reaksi usuratonkachi itu',_ Sasuke memijat kepalanya – galau.

Saat ini, pria 30 tahun itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa triple coklat tua yang berada di ruangannya. Mungkin hari ini termasuk salah satu hari yang menyebalkan selama Sasuke bekerja disini. Setelah sesi doa pagi, ia dan Neji dihujam dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba bergerombol mengitari ia dan Neji, seperti "Chef, kau dan Neji—apa benar?", atau "Astaga chef! Beritahu aku siapa yang uke dan seme diantara kalian?!", dan "Chef! Chef! Jika kalian punya bayi beritahu aku yaa~..".

Oke. Yang terakhir bukan pertanyaan. Hanya pernyataan bodoh dari CDP Patisserie, Akamichi Chouji.

.

.

TOK! TOK!

.

.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu ebony setinggi dua meter dengan ukiran-ukiran khas kerjaan Eropa.

Sasuke bangkit dari kenyamanan sofanya, mengambil kerpus tinggi miliknya yang sedari tadi tergeletak lunglai di atas meja, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku – tepat dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Masuk.", Sasuke mengambil sebuah dokumen – berpura-pura terlihat sedang bekerja. Ia tak ingin dianggap tidak professional, mengabaikan pekerjaan hanya karena gossip murahan yang beredar tentangnya dan CDP cold kitchen.

.

KRIEET

.

"Chef?", Surai pirang dan berantakan menyembul dari balik pintu yang dibuka.

.

.

Homina. Homina. Homina.

.

.

Orang yang saat ini paling tidak ingin ditemui oleh Sasuke kini tengah berada di kantornya. .

Crap!

.

Sasuke mematung. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, atas keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Seharusnya ia disuruh masuk. Kenapa malah diberi pandangan yang-gak-jelas-banget-maksudnya-apa itu.

"Chef?", Naruto memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Masih berada di balik pintu. Takut kena sembur sang executive kalau dia masuk tanpa disuruh.

"Ada apa, Dobe?", Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kulit berwarna hitam miliknya. Kekuatan stoicnya telah kembali dari planet Mojamoja.

"Ini, Chef, Chouji-san memintaku memberikan ini padamu", Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan menyerahkan tumpukan kertas berwarna biru yang disematkan paperclip di sudut kiri atasnya. "ini copy list daftar belanja Patisserie di dry market.", Naruto tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang executive chef – hendak pergi – sampai sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hampir menutup pintu tersebut.

"N-Naru?"

"Ya?", Naruto membuka kembali pintunya, menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan kedua mata sapphirenya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ngapain dia manggil Naruto tadi? Grrhhh!

"Chef, ada apa?", Naruto memiringkan kepalanya – menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari Sasuke.

"I – Itu… ", tiba-tiba Sasuke kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Inikah rasanya Superman saat berada di sekitar benda dari planet Crypton? Tidak enak sekali."T-tidakkah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?", Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Eh?", Naruto menaikkan alisnya, menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke arah langit dan menepuk-nepukkan telunjuk di dagunya, "seeeeeepertinya tidak adaaa…"

Naruto memang tidak menunjukkan ekspressi aneh-aneh sejak ia menginjak kantor Sasuke tadi. Tidak ada pandangan penasaran, menyelidik ataupun jijik. Dia tetap seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Apa gossip itu belum kedengaran di telinganya?

Oh ya!

Di sessi doa pagi tadi pun Naruto tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin ia terlambat dan tidak sempat mendengar gossip itu. Bolehkah Sasu bernafas lega sekarang?

Oke. Boleh.

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Oh, oke.", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menutup pintu.

CKLEK.

"Chef?", tak sampai 3 detik, pintu itupun terbuka kembali oleh orang yang sama.

"Hn, Dobe?", Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang memainkan jari-jemarinya – masih menyembunyikan setengah badannya dibalik pintu.

"Itu…", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang Sasuke yakin tidak gatal. "Ano…", lalu beralih menggaruk pipinya yang tembem.

Kedutan di dahi Sasuke pun menampakkan wujudnya. Berita pagi ini sudah cukup membuatnya jengkel. Kali ini kesabarannya sangat kurang untuk menghadapi ke-Dobe-an Naruto-nya itu.

Sasuke pun mengambil copy-list patisserie – yang tadi diberikan Naruto – hendak membacanya. "kalau memang tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, pergilah, aku sibu—…"

"Tentang kau dengan Neji-san—…"

.

BRAKK

.

Tumpukan kertas rekap copy list patisserie bulan januari itu sontak tergelincir dari tangan alabaster itu. Mata Sasuke membulat – memandang Naruto dengan kaget.

"C-chef? K-kau kenapa?", Naruto segera berlari menghampiri meja Sasuke, menatap Sasuke dengan kekhawatiran yang tersirat didalamnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah panic Naruto. Copy List. Wajah Naruto.

CRAP!

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke memasang tampang yang tidak-Uchiha-sekali di depan Naruto!

Sasuke mengambil copy list yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya, berdeham dan mulai menetralkan kinerja otaknya yang tadi diserang kepanikan secara tiba-tiba.

"Soal itu…"

"Ya?", Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke – tidak ingin melewatkan satu kalimat pun yang akan keluar dari bibir sang executive. "apa itu benar? Kau dan Neji-san—…", Naruto menatap lurus ke bola mata onyx dihadapannya – seakan meminta jawaban yang pasti.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Tidak, Naru.", Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya – mengitari meja dan berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto, "aku dan Neji tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Itu Cuma kesalahpahaman Sakura yang melihat kami kemarin."

Tersirat kelegaan di wajah Naruto. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap dadanya, "Syukurlah…"

"Syukurlah kenapa, Dobe?", Suara Sasuke terkesan berat dan seduktif. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto dan memenjarakan Naruto diantara meja dan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukan di tepi meja.

"C-Chef?", Naruto panik! Ia ingin mundur – menjauh sebisa mungkin, namun meja yang berada tepat dibelakangnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sasuke semakin memperkecil jarak antara ia dan Naruto, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu hingga kini tubuhnya dan Naruto menempel dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bersyukur, Hm?", Sasuke memperhatikan manik sapphire Naruto lalu turun menuju bibir pink merona yang kini terbuka karena keterkejutan sang pemilik.

"T-tidak ada chef.", Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke. Wangi mint segar dicampur dengan bau parfum yang maskulin menguar dari tubuh yang kini sangat dekat dengannya. Kepalanya terasa panas. Naruto memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan dada Sasuke, mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, namun kekuatan Naruto seakan terhisap oleh kedua onyx yang sedari tadi menatapnya – lapar.

"Atau mungkin kau cemburu, eh?", Sasuke tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya sehingga kini hidung mereka tak lagi bersentuhan. Pandangan mata Sasuke tak lepas dari kedua belah bibir pink merona milik putra tunggal Namikaze tersebut.

DEG DEG – DEG DEG –….

'_C-cemburu? Aku? M-masa?'_

Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Apa memang ia cemburu? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia dan chef sama-sama laki-laki. Dan lagi yang Naruto tau selama ini dia STRAIGHT. Dia masih punya perasaan dengan mantannya sewaktu SMA. Dan dia yakin dia masih suka perempuan. Tapi kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menolak pesona pria matang berhati dingin ini? Kenapa degupan jantungnya tidak bersahabat? selalu berdegup kencang seakan satu jantung saja tak cukup. Dan itu selalu terjadi jika ia berhadapan dengan om-om ini. Astaga! Naruto harus bagaimana?

Disaat Naruto berkecamuk dengan semua pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya, Sasuke perlahan mulai meniadakan jarak antara bibirnya dan Naruto. Lengan kiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi menemani lengan kanannya memeluk pinggang Naruto – possesif – kini naik menuju punggung kurus Naruto, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat.

.

CUP

.

Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekali, lalu mengambil jarak beberapa senti. Ia merasa mendapatkan izin untuk melanjutkan ciumannya melihat Naruto – yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya – berdiam diri, tidak melakukan penolakan.

Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Manis. Rasa itu yang menguar di seluruh indra pengecap Sasuke. Ia ingin lebih! Ia ingin mengeksplorasi segala macam benda yang ada di dalamnya, mengajaknya bergulat dan barbagi saliva.

Sasuke pun menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga—….

.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke dibuka secara kasar dan tidak berprikepintuan.

Pria dengan tato kanji "ai" di dahi sebelah kirinya itu masuk dengan wajah murka.

Melihat Naruto yang selama ini dijaganya dengan sepenuh hati kini tengah memasang wajah kaget – berada di pelukan serigala buas dengan posisi yang Oh-My-My buat Gaara sakit kepala ingin menyundul kepala pantat ayam Executive chef itu dengan peluru meriam.

" . -PANG-GIL. .RE-SEP-SIO-NIS.", Gaara – yang mencoba tersenyum – menekankan suaranya di setiap suku kata. Giginya mengatup rapat menahan emosi yang hampir membuncah. Beberapa pertigaan – tanda kekesalan bermunculan di dahi dan pipinya. Aura disekitar ruangan executive chef berubah menjadi dingin dan hawa-hawa kematian melayang-layang disekitar mereka, layaknya kedatangan dementor saat diketahui bahwa Lord Voldemort telah dibangkitkan kembali.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Ini sudah keberapakalinya Gaara mengganggu moment indahnya bersama Naruto! Kali ini ia tidak akan menyerah!

'_Jika ada yang bersedia melenyapkan panda itu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih! Akan ku angkat dia menjadi Chef de partie dan membuatnya merasa nyaman menjadi bawahanku'_

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto, dan menyambunyikan Naruto dipelukannya hingga Gaara tak lagi bisa melihat wajah Naruto – yang Sasuke dekap erat di dadanya.

"K-KAU!", Gaara berang! Seenaknya saja Om-om pantat ayam itu memeluk Naruto-nya!, Gaara yang sedari tadi telah mengepalkan tangannya – hendak meninju Sasuke, mulai mendekatkan dirinya kearah pria yang kini termasuk dalam daftar salah satu orang yang paling dibencinya. Sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ma~ Ma… Bisakah kau berhenti menganggu dua burung yang sedang kasmaran itu, ne, Gaara?"

Pria bersurai coklat dengan manik lavendernya kini berada tepat dibelakang Gaara, menggenggam erat lengannya yang akan dipakai untuk meninju Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuuga!"

"Tidaak.. tidak… ", Neji menarik Gaara ke arah pintu – hendak keluar. "silahkan dilanjutkan, chef, maaf kami mengganggu", Neji menarik Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hey! Lepaskan brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Narutoo!", Gaara berteriak frustasi. Tenaga Neji sangat tidak berimbang dengannya. Untuk melepaskan diri pun sulit. Bagaimana nasip Narutonya ditangan serigala itu!

Daaann~

Bagaimana dengan janji Sasuke tadi?

'_Yaah, Neji sudah menjadi CDP. Dan tentang kehidupan yang nyaman menjadi bawahanku, anggap saja impas. Neji lah tersangka utama yang membuat gossip ini sampai menyebar_'

Tsk, dasar Sasuke tak mau rugi.

.

BLAM

.

.

Setelah Neji dan Gaara meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah telah memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap Naru

Sasuke berdiri beberapa senti dari Naruto, menatap Naruto yang bersandar di tepi meja."Naru, aku minta ma—…"

"Bibirku…", Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, kini mengangkat tangan kirinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"B-bibirmu, kenapa, Dobe?", Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, melihat langsung ke wajah Naruto yang menunduk – ditutupi rambut pirangnya.

Astaga!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Dihadapannya kini, pria berambut pirang ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca – hampir menangis, menatap langsung ke mata onyxnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terus saja memegangi bibawahnya.

"Bibirku, 'Suke… ", Naruto mendekati Sasuke, meremas dada kemeja Sasuke.

Remasan Naruto pada kemejanya dan pandangan mata Naruto sekarang, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke kecil meronta dibawah sana. Astaga! Haruskah Sasuke me-rape Naruto disini?

Sasuke memeluk kembali pinggang Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi chubby Naruto, lalu mengusap lembut bibir bawah pemuda yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya. "aku terlalu kuat menggigitnya ya? Maafkan aku. Pasti sakit ya?", Sasuke mencium rambut yang ada di kening Naruto, menghirup aromanya sebentar – sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Suke…"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, menyamankan dagunya di atas kepala Naruto, "Ya, Naru?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku!. BERANI-BERANINYA KAAAAUUU~!"

.

BUUUAAGGHH!

.

Dengan sukses Sasuke tergeletak nista di lantai kantornya sendiri. Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh memukul rahang Sasuke.

"Dasar TEME! Brengseeeekkk!"

BRAKK!

Naruto membanting pintu kantor Sasuke tanpa berprikepintuan.

Untuk sekejap, Sasuke sempat melupakan betapa kuat lelaki manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"L-Lepaskan aku!", Gaara meronta-ronta – berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji yang semakin mengerat di lengan kirinya.

"Diamlah. Kau hanya akan memuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang tertuju pada kita.", Neji berkata acuh, terus mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Gaara.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati aula reseptionis menuju Swimming Pool lalu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan sauna.

Neji membuka pintu itu. Ruangan sauna yang tidak terlalu besar – sekita meter, terbuat dari kayu, dan terdapat kursi yang menempel di setiap sisi dindingnya. Ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah tong dari tanah liat yang berisi air. Neji lalu melempar Gaara ke samping tong itu.

"Ah!", tubuh Gaara yang menabrak lantai kayu itu mendadak nyeri. Kasar sekali orang ini!

Neji memangku tangannya di depan dada, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah pria yang kini tersungkur dibawahnya.

"Apa maumu, Hyuuga?", Gaara menatap nyalang Neji. Pandangan Gaara menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan kebencian terhada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Berhentilah berlaku seperti kau baru kenal aku kemarin.", Neji menunduk, menggenggam rahang Gaara dengan tangan kanannya. "kau lupa? Bagaimana kita berdua berbagi kehangatan saat di Amerika dulu, hm?", Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Huh.", Gaara tertawa mengejek, ia menepis tangan Neji yang memegang rahangnya lalu membuang mukanya – tak ingin menatap Neji, "Jangan bermimpi. Kau dan aku hanya sebatas sex friend. Tidak lebih.", Gaara menepuk-nepuk celananya, lalu bersiap berdiri sampai sabuah tangan mendorong pundaknya untuk kembali terbaring di atas lantai kayu rauangan sauna.

"Sex friend, hm?", tersirat kekecewaan dari pandangan Neji terhadap Gaara.

Neji sepenuhnya mengerti, mengapa sikap Gaara menjadi dingin seperti ini terhadapnya. Ia akui itu memang kesalahannya. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan Gaara yang dengan tulus mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Gaara, tunggu!", Neji menarik lengan Gaara, memaksa pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik menatap matanya.

"Apalagi?", Gaara hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana harus bersikap. Neji adalah cinta pertamanya. Orang pertama yang benar-benar membuatnya mengerti tentang cinta sesungguhnya. Orang pertama yang ia yakin dapat bertahan disisinya, menerimanya apa adanya dengan segala kekurangannya. Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Bukankah Neji telah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjauh dari gay bar atau semacamnya? Tidakkah Gaara saja sudah cukup baginya? Lalu sebenarnya apa arti Gaara dimata lelaki ini?

"Gaara, aku dan Kimimaro tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa", Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua bahu Gaara.

"Lalu yang ku lihat tadi apa? Kau berciuman dengannya, Neji. KAU MENCIUMNYA DI KAMAR MANDI BAR ITU DAN KALIAN SUDAH HALF NAKED!", Gaara berteriak nyalang di depan Neji.

Neji tak menyangka, akan begini kejadiannya. Awalnya ia hanya merasa rindu merasakan tempat yang beberapa tahun lalu sering dikunjunginya – sebelum menjalin kasih dengan Gaara. Ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkunjung sebentar diterima baik oleh Neji. Mungkin setelah ini Gaara akan marah setelah mengetahui Neji datang ke bar ini. Tapi toh Neji tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gaara pasti mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya suasana membawa mereka ke permainan Truth or Dare, Neji ditantang untuk meminum lima gelas beer yang berakhir dengan mabuknya Neji, dan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu Gaara saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam, hm?", Gaara menepis kedua tangan Neji yang menggenggam pundaknya, lalu berjalan pelan menjauh dari Neji. Seluruh pikirannya dikuasai oleh emosi dan keinginan untuk membunuh orang yang berada dibelakangnya sekarang ini. "Memang seharusnya aku tak mempercayaimu."

Neji mengikuti Gaara, menatap punggung rapuh yang kini berjalan di hadapannya, sesekali punggung itu terlihat bergetar.

"Tak seharusnya aku mempercayai player sepertimu, Hyuuga. Aku kira Temari berbohong saat ia mengatakan ia melihatmu memasuki bar itu. Aku begitu percaya padamu sampai aku merasa bodoh.", Gaara mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar ia terjatuh di kedua pipinya. "Seharusnya dari awal aku tau, aku tak lebih hanya budak sex bagimu."

GREP!

Neji melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Gaara, membuat pria bermata emerald itu berhenti berjalan dan terisak.

"Maaf", Neji mengecup rambut Gaara, "aku yang salah, maaf.", Neji mencium bahu yang bergetar itu berkali-kali, "aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, kau sangat berarti bagiku, Gaara.. ku mohon."

Gaara terisak. Semua perasaan kini bercampur di dalam dadanya. Ini adalah kali kedua ia menangis seperih ini setelah ibunya meninggal. Dan penyebabnya adalah orang yang ia kira dapat ia percaya seumur hidup. Membuatnya terjatuh dari surga tingkat ketujuh, menuju neraka lapisan terakhir.

Ini semua sudah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit seperti ini. Gaara harus mengakhirinya.

Gaara pun melepaskan rangkulan Neji dan mulai berjalan menjauhi putra tunggal Hyuuga Hizashi tersebut.

"Semua sudah terlambat."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Gaara berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang diam mematung. Tetesan hujan pertama jatuh tepat di ujung hidungnya. Diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya yang menepuk-nepuk wajah halus Neji yang kini menegadah menatap langit.

.

.

.

Neji memandang bola mata emerald yang ada dibawahnya. Sungguh sampai sekarang Neji masih belum bisa melupakan pria bertatoo kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya itu. Rasa cintanya masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa yang ada pada Gaara saat ini hanyalah kebencian terhadapnya? apakah rasa cinta yang dulu sering Gaara ucapkan itu telah menghilang? Apa masih adakah kesempatan bagi Neji untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

"Sex friend? Huh.", Neji tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kan jika kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?", Gaara menyerengitkan dahinya, mendorong tangan Neji untuk menjauh darinya.

Neji menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di sisi kepala merahnya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Gaara dan menjilatnya seduktif.

"Mau apa kau! Menjauh dariku!", Gaara menendang tulang betis Neji. Neji yang kesakitan karena safety shoes tebal seberat 3 kg menghantam kakinya, mau tak mau menyungkir dari Gaara.

Gaara segera berlari kearah pintu, membukanya, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Gaara berbalik menghadap ke arah Neji. Pandangannya menyiratkan pertanyaan besar. Untuk apa Neji menyebutkan nama Naruto disaat seperti ini.

"Ataukah harus kupanggil dia dengan—Namikaze Naruto?"

Deg!

Neji menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Gaara.

"K-kau. Mendengar percakapanku dengan Naruto?", kepanikan tersirat di mata emerald Gaara.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, ia pun berjalan melewati Gaara – keluar dari ruangan sauna – setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara.

"Apartemen Prefektur XX, kamar nomor 610. Jam 9 malam ini. Ku tunggu kau."

BLAM.  
Neji meninggalkan Gaara yang kini terduduk di lantai kayu. Dia harus bagaimana? Di satu sisi dia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Neji, tapi disisi lain ia tak mungkin membiarkan identitas Naruto diketahui.

Gaara menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_

* * *

a/n : Miya balik lagi dengan chapter empat yang tidak ada lemonnya. OTL  
untuk kedepan-kedepannya mungkin cerita ini sudah menampakkan wujud aslinya *hihihihihihi* #plakk

sebelumnya Miya ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf. Miya udah janji mau update 3 chapter langsung setelah Lebaran. Tapi apa daya, Miya gak ada waktu. Setelah Chapter 3 mengudara, Miya udah dapet pesenan berkilo-kilo kue kering yang mengharuskan Miya begadang oh begadang. Saat pesanan kue selesai, ternyata besoknya udah lebaran. Jadi lah miya masak ketupat dan sayurnya untuk berlebaran. Dan selama seminggu ini, serangan tamu datang bertubi-tubi membuat pasukan (keluarga) Miya kewalahan dan mati kutu. -_- Hiks. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu membuka -_- tapi chapter 5 udah selesai kok. Miya bakal update chapter 5 kalo chapter 6 udah selesai. :D

and then, akan bermunculan banyak tragedy-tragedi percintaan SasuNaru dan tentunya Neji yang unrequited love sama Gaara. Sampai sekarang saya belum ada gambaran ingin tetap memposisikan cerita ini di romance atau berubah ke angst. Tetapi yang sangat jelas sekali, saya sudah memiliki banyak ide cerita untuk dibuat setelah Kitchen in love ini selesai. *jitak*  
tenang tenanggg…. Satu-satu… saya gak bakal apdet cerita banyak-banyak kok. Sistemnya satu – selesai baru publish cerita baru lagi. Kata mama, kalo rendangnya belum abis, gak boleh ngambil opor. :3

mungkin KiL ini akan berakhir sekitar chapter 10 atau 15 (ATAU LEBIH?) . Dengan keadaan kuliah yang sebentar lagi dimulai, saya berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fiction ini sebelum itu terjadi. Dan dengan itu, saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak asal-asalan dalam pengerjaannya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk hadirin dan hadirat yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu – dengan kesudiannya telah meluangkan waktu baik untuk membaca maupun mereview karya saya ini, serta yang telah berbaik hati mengomentari setiap kesalahan yang terjadi pada pengerjaan karya tulis ini sehingga menjadi bahan perbaikan untuk saya kedepannya. Sesungguhnya saya hanya seorang awam yang terpanggil untuk ikut meramaikan fanfiction ini dan masih perlu banyak belajar.

Di sini saya juga ingin berterima kasih untuk para author yang selama ini menjadi inspirasi saya: I don't care about Taz, Ryuuki Ukara, dan Grafiticasso. I love the way they writing.

At least, if there's a greatest word more than 'thank you', I will give it to you all guys.. :D

Oh yaa~ minal aidin walfaidzin bagi yang merayakannya yaa…. :D


	5. Ch 5 : Desire

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance, ****humor****?**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Rate : ****M (For adult contens)**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Desire**

.

Apartemen Prefektur Xx.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.10 malam. Sudah 15 menit Gaara berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu bernomor 610. Ia sedang memantapkan hatinya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Apa memang dia harus berakhir seperti ini? Kembali seperti dulu, dipermainkan oleh Neji?

.

KRIIEET

.

Pintu dihadapannya tiba-tiba dibuka oleh pria dengan rambut coklat lurusnya yang menjuntai sampai kepinggang – kali ini dibiarkan mengurai tanpa ikatan di ujung rambutnya. Kemeja putihnya ia biarkan terbuka, menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terawat, sixpact menawan dengan beberapa tattoo memenuhi lengan, dada, dan perutnya,.

Neji menyenderkan bahunya di kusen pintu, memangku tangannya di depan dada, menatap lurus lelaki yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dalam resah, "Aku sudah menunggu selama 10 menit di depan pintu, dan kau tak kunjung mengetuknya. Bolehkah aku menarikmu sekarang?"

Emerald Gaara hanya diam menatap manik lavender dihadapannya. Seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya menolak. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian yang lalu. Dia tak ingin disakiti seperti dulu. Sudah cukup.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya – hendak berlari dari Neji – sebelum sebuah tangan dengan kasar menarik lengannya dan memaksanya masuk ke kamar apartemen Neji.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Secangkir atau dua cangkir kopi mungkin?", Neji mengunci pintu apartemennya, terus saja menarik Gaara yang meronta – berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji pada lengannya.

Minum kopi hm? Ia yakin betul ajakan minum kopi hanyalah basa-basi, karena sekarang, Neji menariknya ke dalam suatu kamar bernuansa coklat dengan ranjang king size mewah berada di tengahnya.

Neji melemparkan Gaara ke atas ranjang dan mulai mencumbunya dengan ganas.

"Kau berniat lari, hm?", Neji memegang kedua tangan Gaara sejajar disamping kepala merahnya itu. Gaara yang terus meronta, menendang-nendang apa yang dapat dijangkaunya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga!

"Apa itu berarti Naruto menjadi hal yang tidak penting lagi bagimu, Gaara?", Neji mengendus setiap permukaan leher Gaara, menghirup aroma maskulin dan manis yang bercampur – keluar dari tubuh Gaara. Rontaan Gaara sama sekali tak membuatnya bergeming bahkan gentar,

Gaara tersentak. Ia hampir melupakan rahasia Naruto yang kini berada di tangan laki-laki yang tengah membuat kissmark di lehernya itu

Gaara terdiam. Apa ia punya pilihan lain sekarang? Selain dari pada mengikuti kemauan Neji?

Bukan hanya Naruto yang ia pertaruhkan disini, namun kepercayaan Paman Minato-lah yang paling Gaara khawatirkan. Sudah hampir 20 tahun baik keluarga Uzumaki maupun Namikaze menyembunyikan identitas Naruto dari masyarakat, apa hanya karena keegoisan Gaara, ia harus membuat semuanya berantakan? Membuat Paman Minato harus menerima cercaan dari masyarakat karena kebohongannya, dan juga membuat Naruto menjadi sasaran empuk bagi saingan bisnis paman Minato. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hm? Kau sudah menyerah rupanya…", Neji melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Gaara saat melihat tak ada reaksi penolakan maupun pemberontakan dari pemuda tampan itu. Ia berjalan menjauh – menuju sofa single berwarna cream yang barada di sisi kamarnya. "Aku yakin kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kedua mata Gaara terbelalak. Apa maksud Neji, Gaara yang harus bergerak merayunya? Oh, ayolah. Neji sudah bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Gaara, dan Gaara yakin Neji pasti tau betul jika Gaara tidak suka menjadi pihak yang "agresif".

Neji benar-benar memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang ia punya.

Gaara merangkak turun dari ranjang king size Neji. Ia berjalan ragu ke arah pria yang kini tengah duduk anggun – menyilangkan kakinya – di sofa cream besar miliknya. Gaara menyimpuhkan dirinya tepat di depan kedua kaki Neji yang saling memangku. Entah mengapa kepala Gaara terasa panas. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Dan orang terakhir yang melakukan ini dengan Gaara adalah Neji sendiri. Dan hal itupun selalu Neji yang menjadi pihak Agresif. Bukan dirinya.

Gaara mulai menurunkan lutut Neji dan membuka kedua kaki itu untuk memudahkannya mendekati kejantanan Neji.

Gaara melihat ragu ke arah Neji. Apa dia harus melakukannya?

Neji hanya tersenyum sinis dan menunggu kelanjutan dari pergerakan Gaara.

Gaara benar-benar malu. Ia merasa wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Jantungnya berdegup tak semestinya. Sangat kencang seperti memaksa ingin dikeluarkan.

Perlahan, Gaara memajukan wajahnya, mengecup tonjolan yang berada tepat di tengah celana jeans biru donker yang kini dipakai Neji. Ia mengusap perlahan-lahan sembari terus menciumnya.

Neji yang bagai mendapat jackpot saat melihat pemandangan didepannya, mengulurkan tangannya menjambak pelan sisi rambut Gaara – nikmat.

Setelah Gaara merasa cukup, ia berhenti dan mulai membuka kancing celana Neji. Menarik resletingnya perlahan sampai celana Calvin Clein abu-abu terlihat dibaliknya. Gaara mengecup kejantanan Neji yang terlihat semakin menggembung, meremasnya perlahan dan menggigitnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil.

"Urgh…", Neji memposisikan tangannya di atas kepala Gaara, menekan kepala merah pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah kejantanannya.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu perlahan menurunkan celana dalam Neji yang disambut oleh kejantanan Neji yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna – menyembul, menyentuh pipi Gaara.

Sudah berapa tahun lamanya Gaara tidak melihat ini. Kebanggaan Neji yang berukuran di atas rata-rata, kini berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya dengan cairan kental berwarna bening yang terus saja mengalir dari lubang kecilnya. Pikiran-pikian aneh langsung merasuk begitu saja ke benak Gaara, membuat libido pemuda panda itu semakin meningkat dan meninggalkan rasionalnya di dasar jurang pemikirannya.

Gaara memegang batang kejantanan Neji, mencium dan sesekali menjilati dua bola kembar yang menggantung dibelakangnya. Lidah nakal Gaara menjilat vertical kejantanan berukuran 18 centi itu dari kedua bolanya hingga ke ujung lubang yang sedari tadi tengah mengeluarkan precum. Sesekali Gaara menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Neji melenguh keras. Menelan tetes demi tetes cairan getir itu, lalu memasukkan kepala kejantanan Neji ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmh…", Neji mengusap surai merah Gaara, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu. "Gaara~… Hnggh.", Neji meraih kaos merah maroon yang tengah dipakai Gaara sekarang, menaikkannya hingga terlihat nipple kecoklatan Gaara yang mulai mengeras. Neji memilin-milinnya, sesekali mencubitnya keras hingga Gaara mendesah kuat ditengah kegiatannya mengulum milik Neji.

Desahan tertahan dari Gaara memberikan friksi tersendiri bagi Neji. Getaran yang dihasilkan tenggorokan Gaara menggelitik ujung kejantanan Neji yang kini tengah menghantam kerongkongan Gaara. Membuatnya tak dapat menahan lagi hasrat yang sedari tadi bergumul di bawah perutnya, memaksa keluar, bagaikan segerombolan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Neji semakin gencar memilin dan mencubit-cubit kedua nipple Gaara, membuat pria yang kini mengulum kejantanannya tersebut melenguh kuat dan semakin mempercepat kocokan tangan dan mulutnya pada milik Neji.

"UUGH!"

.

SPLURT SPLURT SPLURT

.

Suara desahan berat – sarat akan kepuasan terdengar dari pria 28 tahun itu. Kehangatan kuluman Gaara membuatnya klimaks. Cairan Neji memenuhi rongga mulut Gaara sehingga cairan yang tak dapat ditelannya mengalir turun dari sisi bibir Gaara.

Neji tersenyum, menarik lepas kaos Gaara melewati kepalanya. Membuka reseleting dan celana dalam Gaara sekaligus dan membuangnya ke segala arah.

Gaara yang diliputi rasa malu, menutup kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna dengan kedua tangannya – menunduk malu.

"Kemarilah.", Neji menarik pertelangan tangan Gaara dan mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas kedua paha Neji – dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Neji mencium sisa cairannya sendiri yang masih tersisa di celah bibir Gaara.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu sendiri", Neji menyatukan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya – tidak ingin ikut campur.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Neji, terbelalak kaget. Kalau begini apa bedanya ia dengan gigolo di luar sana? Harga diri Gaara benar-benar diruntuhkan oleh Neji saat ini.

Pemuda bertatoo kanji 'ai' itu mulai mengulum ketiga jarinya. Menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mulai menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Neji, memasukkan satu per-satu jari ke lubang kenikmatannya yang hampir bertahun-tahun tak terjamah.

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Jari-jarinya serasa tak bertenaga untuk membuka jalan masuk ke lubangnya sendiri.

Neji yang menyadari itu, memegang kedua bahu Gaara, menegakkan badan kurus yang tadi menyandar padanya. Terbesit satu rasa kekecewaan di hati Gaara, dorongan halus pada kedua pundaknya terasa sebagai sebuah penolakan dari Neji. Gaara pun menumpukan satu tangannya pada senderan sofa dibelakang Neji, ia mulai membuat gerakan menggunting untuk membuka jalan masuk bagi kejantanan Neji.

"A-aku tak bis—AAHHHH!", Gaara mendesah kuat. Neji menghisap nipplenya sekuat tenaga, seakan mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari sana. "N-neji.. nngghhh—AAHH!", Neji melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga kini kedua nipple Gaara terlihat merah dan membengkak.

"Padahal aku sangat haus. apa kau kehabisan stok susumu, Gaara? Atau aku kurang kuat menghisapnya, hm? Aku orang yang pantang menyerah."

Neji memposisikan bibirnya di nipple sebelah kanan Gaara, menjilatnya seduktif, "Bukankah, yang sebelah sini lebih sensitive, hm?"

"J-jangan.. N-ne—NNGGAAHHH! AAAHH~", Neji meghisap nipple Gaara sekuat tenaga, membuat gerakan seperti sedang menyusu.

.

SPLURT SPLURT

.

Tubuh mungil Gaara menegang, kenikmatan yang keluar dari lubangnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat dengungan di kuping Gaara dan rasa panas merambat si seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke kepala. Seketika tenaganya menguap dengan cairannya yang keluar dari lubangnya. Gaara menopangkan dahinya di bahu Neji. Degupan jantungnya saat ini seakan meronta ingin lepas.

"Hanya karna aku bermain dengan nipplemu, kau sudah keluar sebanyak ini? Nakal sekali.", Neji tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengambil cairan Gaara lalu mengoleskannya di lubang kenikmatan Gaara. Memasukkan jari panjangnya satu per satu.

"Ngh. S-sudah. Aku lelah.", tenaga Gaara sudah habis. Bahkan untuk menegakkan kembali kepalanya sudah terasa berat.

"Kau tau pasti, ini belum selesai, manis…", Neji memulai gerakan maju mundur di lubang Gaara menggunakan ketiga jarinya.

"A-Aaangghh… Nngghhaahh! ", Gaara melenguh nikmat saat ujung jari Neji menyentuh titik terdalam miliknya. Neji mengecup setiap centi kulit leher Gaara, membuat pemuda itu mendesah keras. "C-Cukup,… s-sudah c-cukuuppp…", tubuh Gaara mengejang, klimaks keduanya akan segera datang. Ia meremas rambut Neji dan menahan desahannya di ceruk leher Neji.

"Huuunngggghhh~…", desah kecewa terdengar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Neji mengeluarkan jari-jarinya beberapa saat sebelum Gaara klimaks, membuat perasaan gelisah dan sakit karena hasrat yang tertahan di dalam. "Hng… anghh mmhhnnh… haamhh..", Gaara mendesah frustasi, rasa ini tidak enak, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan sakit. Ia memeluk leher Neji dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya – menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Neji.

Kali ini benar-benar Gaara telah membuang harga dirinya. Bahkan jika harus memohon pada lelaki ini, ia akan memohon asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan saat ini, ia akan memohon Neji untuk menyentuhnya sampai ia klimaks berkali-kali.

"Kau menginginkannya Gaara?", Neji mengusap lembut punggung Gaara, mencium wangi maskulin yang menguar dari rambut merah bata itu. "kau boleh mengambilnya sendiri."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Neji. Ia memposisikan kejantanan Neji tepat dit as lubangnya, menurunkannya perlahan. Saat kepala kejantanan Neji melesak masuk, rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuh Gaara.

"Agh! S-sakiit….", air mata Gaara mengalir dari kedua manik emeraldnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji.

Neji menarik kepala Gaara dalam sebiah ciuman panas, Gaara kembali mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Neji dan mengikuti irama permainan lelaki itu. Lidah mereka berpangut saling mendominasi – walau diketahui tetap Hyuuga-lah yang memimpin permainan ini. Saat Gaara terbuai dalam ciuman Neji, Neji memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggang Gaara, dan menghentakkan pinggul Gaara sehingga seluruh kejantan Neji tertelan masuk dalam sekali hentakkan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH~!", jerit kesakitan Gaara menggema diseluruh ruangan bernuansa coklat itu. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang terasa di saat yang bersaamaan, namun kali ini rasa sakit lebih dominan. Sakit! Sungguh sakit!

Neji mengecup pipi Gaara berkali-kali. Membuat perasaan nyaman dalam diri Gaara yang sedang membiasakan diri dengan milik Neji yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mulai menaikturunkan pinggulnya. Desahan kenikmatan terdengnr di seluruh penjuru kamar itu. Panjang kejantanan Neji menusuk berkali-kali ke titik kenikmatan Gaara membuat sedikit demi sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa perlahan menghilang. Akhirnya Gaara terduduk lemah. Neji yang menyadarinya akhirnya memeluk pinggang Gaara – dengan kejantanannya yang masih di dalam – dan mulai berdiri. Di setiap langkahnya, Neji menaikturunkan pinggul Gaara, membuat sensasi lain yang membuat seluruh persendian Gaara melemas dan hampir jatuh jika Neji tidak menahannya.

Sampai di tepi tempat tidur, Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu pun merebahkan Gaara dengan lembut. Membelai rambut merah itu dari ujung kepala hingga rahang tirus Gaara yang membuatnya terlihat feminim.

"B-bergeraklah."

"Hm? "

"B-bergeraklah… Puaskan aku…"

Apa Neji tidak salah dengar? Gaara memohon padanya? Kali ini Gaara yang meminta langsung kepadanya. Oh astaga, ingin rasanya Neji mengambil telefon genggamnya dan merekam perkataan Gaara tadi, lalu ia simpan di dalam folder harta karunnya. Folder yang berisi setiap jengkal kenangan kebersamaannya dengan Uzumaki Gaara. Sst. Tapi ini rahasia. Sangat memalukan jika orang lain tau Hyuuga Neji, sang Cassanova penakhluk wanita dan lelaki, dapat bertahan memandang leptopnya selama berjam-jam melihat isi folder tersebut, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata!

Bibir Neji melekukkan senyuman yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan setelah berpisah dari Gaara, senyuman tulus dan penuh kasih, yang sampai saat ini hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Gaara. Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah dimana tatto kanji 'ai' milik Gaara berada. Kening Gaara yang basah, bercampur dengan wangi shampoo khas milik Gaara yang tak berubah setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Neji mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan lembut, sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Gaara yang mungkin tidak dapat lagi ia rasakan kelak.

Ya, dia tak akan memaksa Gaara lebih dari ini. Ia juga tidak akan menyebarkan kebenaran tentang identitas asli Namikaze Mikako yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Ia tau pasti Gaara terpaksa melakukan ini dengannya, demi Naruto. Dan itu tidak memberikan kepuasan apa-apa kepada Neji. Malah ia merasa menjadi orang paling licik yang pernah ia kenal di dalam hidupnya. Mengambil kesempatan dari kelemahan orang lain. Benar-benar rendah.

Tapi bolehkah untuk kali ini ia menikmatinya? Menikmati kebersamaannya dengan orang yang selama ini menjadi candu dalam hidupnya walaupun dilakukan dengan terpaksa? Hanya kali ini. Neji berjanji pada dirinya.

'Tenanglah, Gaara… saat malam ini selesai dan matahari menunjukkan sinarnya dimatamu, aku takkan mengganggumu lagi… aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku hadir dalam hidupmu jika kau tidak mengingkanku lagi.'

Neji kembali mencium tattoo kanji itu berkali-kali. Tattoo yang sama dengan yang ia miliki di dada sebelah kirinya. Dekat dengan jantungnya.

Sesaat setelah malam perpisahannya dengan Gaara, Neji tak kunjung dapat menghilangkan bayangan wajah Gaara dalam ingatannya. Bahkan saat ia putus asa mencari Gaara dan memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan yang menumpuk, hati Neji tetap merasa sakit. Merasa hampa. Merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa semua yang dilakukannya hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

Apa mungkin ini efek dari pesona Gaara yang telah masuk menginflasi seluruh jalan kerja otaknya? Tidak. Neji yakin otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Masih melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Dan akhirnya Neji tersadar.

Tanpa ia tau, Gaara telah menguasai seluruh kinerja jantungnya. membuat oksigen dan eritrosit terpompa tak berarti, tanpa Gaara yang menginfeksi seluruh molekul-molekul keping darah yang berpencar ke setiap system syaraf ditubuhnya. Tanpa Gaara, Ia hidup. Namun tak memiliki kehidupan. Lalu bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya setelah ini? Kekosongan ini membuatnya gila.

Dan akhirnya, Neji membuat Gaara yang lain. Menciptakan image yang menonjol dari Gaara, yaitu tattoo kanji 'ai' yang ada di keningnya. Kini terukir manis di dada kiri Neji sebagai pengganti Gaara-nya. Dan yang paling gila, Neji bertahan selama bertahun-tahun hanya dengan tattoo itu ditubuhnya. Tattoo yang ia jadikan sebagai pengganti Gaara. Tattoo yang sengaja ia ukir di dada kirinya, jarak terdekat ke jantungnya.

.

.

.

Neji terus melesatkan kejantanannya menuju titik terdalam milik Gaara. Deru nafas kenikmatan menggema di setiap sudut kamar apartemen bernomor 610 dengan warna coklat yang mendominasi di setiap sisinya. Aroma keringat dan sperma membaur menjadi satu. Pendingin ruangan tak lagi berfungsi dengan normal. Suhu tubuh mereka meningkat seiring dengan panasnya permainan ranjang yang mereka mainkan sekarang.

"G-gaara.. sebut namaku, Gaara…. Sebut Namaku…", Neji semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya seiring hasratnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang,

"N-Neji.. eengghh~… Neji.. Neji.. haaahh~ Neejiii~.. nggh… ", Gaara meremas bantal tempat kepalanya bersandar saat ini. Kenikmatan yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tumbukan kasar dari kejantanan Neji yang terus menghantam sweet spot Gaara membuatnya tidak dapat menahan hasrat yang ingin melesat keluar dari kejantanannya.

Neji yang menyadari hal itu menghampiri kejantanan Gaara yang sedari tadi terabaikan, mengusapnya perlahan dan mulai menghisap nipple kanan Gaara.

"Hiiaahh! N-nnngghhheeejii….. Neji.. ah.. Nejinhggghh.. Neji.. Neji.. Neji…", Gaara terus merapalkan nama Neji, berkali-kali, bagaikan mantra. Menutup erat matanya – menelisik setiap kenikmatan yang menyebar diseluruh area tubuhnya. Tangannya semakin erat meremas bantal yang menyangga kepala merahnya. Sentuhan Neji yang selama bertahun-tahun tak dirasakannya. Rasa rindu yang teramat sangat, membuncah mengisi seluruh ruang pikiran Gaara saat ini. Raut wajah Neji yang memandangnya lembut, ciuman-ciuman Neji yang mendarat di dahi dan pipinya, terus dinikamati oleh Gaara seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Ia benar-benar merindukan pria ini.

"Gaara… aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam… uh.. "

"Hhhiiiaaahhh!"

Rasa hangat menyebar di dalam lubang kenikmatan Gaara yang mau tak mau membuat Gaara mencapai klimaksnya menyusul Neji.

Neji merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Gaara dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam Gaara. Ia ingin merasakan ini sebentar lagi. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengingat semua moment ini tanpa kehilangan sedetikpun. Karena mungkin, setelah ini, tidak ada lain kali.

Merasakan hembusan nafas yang teratur dibawahnya, Neji menyadari bahwa lawan mainnya kini tengah tertidur. Wajah Gaara saat ini terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda sekali dengan Gaara yang biasanya, Gaara yang selalu melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepadanya.

Neji mengarahkan tanganny menyentuh pipi halus Gaara, mengusapnya perlahan dan membawanya dalam sebuah kecupan lembut – tak ingin membangunkan Gaara.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, hm.", lavender Neji menelusuri lekuk demi lekuk tekstur wajah Gaara, seakan merekam segala sasuatu yang berada dalam diri Gaara. "aku tau aku telah menorehkan luka dalam padamu, Gaara.", Neji mengecup ceruk leher Gaara berkali kali, membisikkan kata demi kata tanpa bermaksud membangunkan sang Uzumaki. "karena itu, aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menerimaku, Gaara. Aku akan mencoba melepaskanmu. Sungguh. Bahkan kalaupun kau tak ingin melihatku lagi, aku akan melenyapkan diri dari hadapanmu.". Neji memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut, namun erat. Menghirup aroma dari tubuh Gaara sebanyak yang ia bisa, dengan harapan, sedikit dari aroma itu akan menjadi residu dan tertinggal di paru-paru Neji selamanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Gaara… aku mencintaimu… sampai saat ini rasa itu bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Aku semakin menggilaimu. Aku gila karenamu. Aku mencintaimu, Gaara… aku Mencintaimu…", Neji mengucapkan kata cinta itu berkali-kali, dengan suara yang semakin meredam setiap kali ia mengucapkannya, hingga hanya tertinggal bisikan-bisikan halus, namun masih tetap dirapalkan oleh Neji terus menerus.

Dari sejak Neji menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Gaara, pemuda stoic itu telah membuka matanya. Mendengar semua perkataan Neji. Ia sama sekali tak tertidur.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara saat ini?

Jujur saja rasa trauma itu masih ada. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Gaara mempercayai orang lain dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada orang itu, dan dia dikecewakan. Gaara merasa ia telah dibodohi selama tahun-tahunnya bersama Neji. Dari awal Gaara sudah memantapkan hatinya, ia takkan mempercayai lelaki cantik sang cassanova CIA itu. Namun dengan seiring kehadiran Neji di setiap hari-hari Gaara, membuat batu yang terus terpukul tetesan air itu perlahan meretak. Gaara mulai menerima kehadiran Neji, semua kata-kata Neji bagaikan kalimat-kalimat hipnotis yang membuat Gaara yakin dan percaya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona sang Hyuuga Neji.

Diantara bisik-bisikan cinta Neji, saat ini Gaara merasa lekukan lehernya semakin menghangat. Tetes demi tetes air menggelitik kulit lehernya, jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Samar-samar terdengar isakan pelan dari Neji, mulutnya masih merapalkan kata cinta itu berkali-kali, mengusap lebut rambut merah Gaara  
"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu… kalau aku boleh memilih, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menghukumku sepuas hatimu. Tapi jangan pergi dariku Gaara.. jangan pergi lagi… kau tak tau betapa beratnya hidupku tanpamu, Gaara.. aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu…", air mata Neji semakin banyak mengalir melewati leher Gaara.

Jadi, bukan hanya dia yang menderita selama ini? Bukan hanya dia yang masih mencintai Neji sampai saat ini? Lalu apa yang harus Gaara lakukan sekarang? Untuk mengambil resiko rasa sakit lagi dengan kembali bersama Neji, merupakan taruhan yang sangat berat bagi Gaara. Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan posisi amannya. Diantara orang tua, dan pamannya yang terus menjaga dunianya agar terhindar dari hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

Neji, sosok yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang tangguh, kini terlihat rapuh dipelukannya. Bergetar menahan tangisnya. Hukuman apa lagi yang akan Gaara berikan untuknya? Bukankah ini susah cukup membuatnya menderita?

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, bermaksud memberikan pelukan penenang kepada Neji, Namun seketika gerakannya berhenti. Rasa takut menelisik ke dalam dadanya. Ia takut.

Ia takut.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan kembali menurunkan tangannya, meremas seprai yang berserak – tak lagi di tempatnya – akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

Mungkin akan butuh waktu bagi Gaara untuk mengembalikan semua pada jalurnya.

Neji, bersabarlah sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, sekarang kau membuntutiku pulang. Dasar om-om pedo!"

Pemuda berambut pirang bercoat tebal berwarna coklat selutut, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah gedung berlantai 7. Ia mengeluarkan id card dan menunjukkannya ke sebuah cahaya berwana hijau dari sebuah alat yang tertempel di dinding.

[access accepted]

Setelah terdengar bunyi seorang wanita dari mesin itu, pintu yang berada tepat di samping Naruto pun terbuka. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang buru-buru masuk, meninggalkann Uchiha Sasuke di luar.

'Ha ha ha.. pasti si Teme itu tidak bisa masuk!'

[acces accepted]

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara mesin, pintu kaca pun terbuka kembali menampilkan pria gagah dengan coat biru dongkernya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Teme?", Naruto sontak menunjuk hidung Sasuke denga jari telunjuknya – terkejut.

"Hah. Dasar bocah. Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri.", Sasuke menghampiri lemari dengan banyak laci kecil di samping kanan pintu kaca, dan membuka laci bernomor 404, mengambil beberapa surat yang terdapat di dalamnya lalu berjalan ke arah lift, "aku tinggal di sini, Dobe."

"Bohong! Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu!", Naruto mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup menonjol membuat Naruto seperti anak kecil yang mengikuti ayahnya karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

"Jelas saja, Dobe. Aku berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam darimu.", Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift, sesaat setelah pintu lift terbuka, dan menekan tombol 4. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk berceloteh dibelakangnya, dan menekan tombol 2.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kau berisik sekali.", Sasuke mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tapi, Teme. Aku kira kau tadi mengikutiku karena….", kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Astaga… apa yang ia pikirkan. Bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin Chef tertarik—…. Tidak tidak tidak… tidak mungkin!

Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mendorong Naruto dan memenjarakannya di kedua lengannya.

"Kau mengira aku mengikutimu karena…", Sasuke menarik ujung dagu Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menengadahkan kepalanya, "karena aku tertarik padamu?"

.

BLUUSHH

.

Wajah Naruto matang. Apa speaker di kepalanya bocor sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengar isi pikirannya? Oh Tuhan. Ini memalukan.

"T-tidak chef… a-aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu.", Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, sebisa mungkin tidak bertatapan mata dengan pemuda bermata tajam itu.

"Huh", Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan, "atau.. apa kau berniat… menginap di kamarku?"

.

PLETAKK!

.

.

"Ittai~…"

"Dalam mimpimu, anak muda!"

Pintu lift pun terbuka di lantai 2, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar di sudut lift dengan kepala yang benjol dan berasap.

"Bweeeekk~!", Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai serangan akhir untuk sang Uchiha.

Haahh~. Pasangan bodoh.

.

.

.

___Tsuzuku_

* * *

a/n:

haaahh~ Miya bingung sekali. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, begitu banyak ide cerita yang muncul. Buat miya semakin malas melanjutkan fic ini. -_-  
sampai saat ini miya sudah membuat hampir 6 story board multichapter dengan rating yang bermacam-macam (Cuma T dan M saja sih :p) semoga miya gak PHPin fiction. Karena miya udah pernah ngerasain diPHPin cowo, dan itu gak enak *curcol XD*  
haahh~ at least, terima kasih kepada segenap rekan-rekan yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review hasil karya saya ini dan segaligus untuk para silent reader, also.

Dan ini balesan review buat yang gak log in, yang log in dibalas lewat PM aja biar lebih romantis :*  
.

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya Miya ucapkan kepada Ukkychan ,, kitten-kitty70 ,,

Miszshanty05 ,, 989seohye ,, Akira Naru-desu ,, olive1315 ,, Izca RizcassieYJ ,, ,, ,, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ,, NiMiN Shippers ,, Asri 407 ,, 7D ,, satsuki Naruhi ,, R.A.F ,, yunaucii ,, Amach cie cherry ,, hatakehanahungry ,,ChaChulie247 ,, Malachan12 ,, Azure'czar ,, Runriran ,, review ,, Noirouge ,, Moodmaker ,, Aristy ,, diyaas ,, Yu ,, HaruchiiYazumi ,, Jeslyn Rikaharu ,, Subaru Abe ,, Augusteca ,,

.

Buat Ukkysan yang nagih lemon, Miya Cuma bisa bilang "HONTOU NI GOMEEENN~ " .  
chapter ini sebenarnya panjang banget sampe 5000 words, jadi karena Miya pusing memeriksanya kembali, maka dari itu, chapter ini miya bagi dua. Pas chapter ini full lemonan. Hehehe. Trus ada kejutan lagi dari SasuNaru si pasangan bodoh. :D

.

Satsuki Naruhi – mou~, daijobu… memang disini Gaara terlihat menderita karena Naru, tapi ada alasannya tersendiri kok. Nanti Miya bahas di chapter-chapter depan. Dan yang jelas, rasa Gaara ke Naru mungkin lebih dari perasaan antar sepupu

Untuk hati Gaara-kun, itu juga udah Miya persiapkan, Satsuki-san tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya dan lihat kejadian bahagia apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh pasangan-pasngan ini yaa :D

Terimakasih Satsuki-san atas waktunya memberikan review di fic ini. :D

.

Amach cie cherry – aha, gomen, amach-san.. di chapter ini Nejigaa juga yang mendominasi. Tapi itu Cuma sebatas chapter ini dan itu saja kok. Kedepannya nanti, mereka tetap jadi pasangan numpang lewat

.

Azure'czar – hahaaha~ tebakan azure-san benar nih. Mau hadiah apa? Kue kering yaa? :p  
untuk saingan SasuPedo masih lama. Miya ada beberapa omake yang sepertinya membutuhkan ruang untuk di release sebelum kejadian yang serius terjadi di cerita ini. Hehehe. Tapi pasti keluar kok. Chapter itu sudah selesai Miya desain, tinggal ditambah bacotan aja biar keliatan kayak cerpen gituh :p  
kalau soal lemon asem atau enggak, miya gak bisa ngomong apa-apa dong. Kalo menurut miya sih asem, soalnya miya masih rada hijau soal yang asem-asem gitu. . Tapi kan tingkat kemesuman setiap orang berbeda-beda Azure-san :D jadi gimana nih? Uda asem belom? :D.

Makasiih reviewnya azure-san :D

.

Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia.

MERDEKA! :D

mind to review?

Miyazaki Erizawa.


	6. Ch 6 : Thank's God You're Here

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Thank's God You're Here.**

.

.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh, hm?"

Sasuke yang sedang menduduki singasananya, mencubit dagunya – menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk bersila di sofa single tepat di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Iya, Teme!", Naruto memukul meja dengan semangat 69, lalu merundukkan kembali kepalanya saat menyadari kini mereka tengah berada di tempat kerja. "Ah, maaf—chef…",

Saat ini pasangan utama kita sedang berbicara empat mata di ruangan pribadi sang Executive Chef, membicarakan—…..apa?

"Gaara-nii kelihatan benar-benar aneh! Dia tersenyum menatap saya, tapi tidak seperti biasanya! Ia pun tidak mengacak-ngacak rambut saya sambil mengatakan 'my adorable Naru-chan' lagi! Huweee~!", Naruto mewek, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya – frustasi.

'_Bukannya malah bagus?'_, kepala Sasuke mengangguk paham, namun batinnya mendukung sikap Gaara saat ini. Bagus kan kalau akhirnya si panda itu mengerti bahwa Naruto itu miliknya, dan mulai menjaga jarak dengan property miliknya. Khukhukhu!

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi hitam kebanggannya yang nyaman, mengambil pose favoritnya – menyilangkan jari-jarinya di depan hidungnya. "Lalu.. menurutmu kenapa pemuda panda itu—"

"Gaara-nii, chef!"

"Ya, terserah.", Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya. Menganggap koreksi dobe-nya itu tidaklah penting sekarang ini. "apa yang membuatnya begitu?"

"Ee—to…", Naruto menggaruk pipi chubbynya dengan jari sebelah kiri, tak ada satupun hal yang terlintas dikepalanya saat ini sebagai penyebab kenapa Nii-sannya bersikap aneh. Apa mungkin Nii-sannya belum sarapan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Gaara-nii seorang yang selalu bangun pagi secara teratur dan tidak akan melewatkan sarapan pagi. Atau mungkin Gaara-nii lagi dapet?

Naru, kau gila.

"Huuweee~… saya tidak tau, chef!", pemuda dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya itu kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. "a-ano.. tapi bisakah kita mencari tau, chef?", Naruto memasang kitten eyes no jutsu andalannya, memegang ujung apron biru dongker yang kini di pakainya, menutupi area mulut, lalu memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang dibulatkan – penuh harapan sang chef akan membantunya memata-matai Gaara.

'_Ukh, __imut sekali. __Sasuke junior, bertahanlah!' _batin Sasuke berteriak dan melambai-lambai ke arah beberapa kamera yang terpasang di sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Haah~ baiklah. Karena Uzumaki Gaara termasuk bawahanku, maka aku bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang mempengaruhi kinerja—"

"HONTOU~?!", Naruto bangkit dari kursinya sebelum Sang executive chef sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "ARIGATOU!", Naruto membungkuk, seraya berlari ke arah pintu – hendak keluar, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Dobe!"

"Ya, chef?", Naruto yang tengah memegang gagang pintu, menatap kembali pria matang bersurai raven yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sebegitu berartinya kah seorang Gaara bagimu?", yaah~ mau tak mau, terselip sedikit kecemburuan dibalik pertanyaan sang Executive Chef melihat kedekatan antara Uzumaki tersebut. Bukannya Sasuke buta atau apa, Naruto dan Gaara memang memiliki marga yang sama, namun marga yang sama tidak mencegah seseorang untuk jatuh cinta bukan? Sasuke hanya ingin mendapat kejelasan atas keganjalan yang selama ini bernaung dalam hatinya. Dan Sasuke rasa, keganjilan ini akan terus berlangsung selama ia belum mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari pemuda pirang yang menjadi alasan utama kegalauannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Ehehehe..", Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lima jari khas miliknya, membuat Sasuke yang baru pertama melihatnya merasa kelepek-kelepek – bagai ikan cucut kekurangan air. "Gaara-nii, adalah orang yang berarti untuk saya, chef."

.

BLAM!

.

Dan pintu ruangan Executive chef-pun tertutup.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, heh, Sas?

'_Yaah~ mungkin lain kali…'_

Kali ini batin Sasuke mencoba untuk mengalah.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

"Hoi, Naru! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", sapa seorang pria dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik kepada seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap – merayap layaknya cicak.

"Sst! Urushai yo, Kiba!", pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru' membalikkan badannya dan memposisikan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Kiba, "kau tau Gaara-nii aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu alasannya kenapa ia tidak berlaku seperti biasanya!", Naruto kembali ke posisi 'cool', memangku tangan, lalu mencubit dagu layaknya detektif-detektif yang sering ia lihat dalam serial anime maupun karya fiksi.

"Yah, aku mengerti kalau kau khawatir dengan Gaara-san, Uzumaki Naruto.", Kiba berpegangan pada dinding disebelah Naruto, memijat pelipisnya perlahan, "tapi setidaknya, gunakan sesuatu yang lebih'layak' dari ini, Naru."

"He? Memangnya kenapa?", Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri, dari bawah sampai ke atas.

Ujung celana yang dimasukkan ke dalam kaus kaki.

Memakai sarung tangan karet – untuk cuci piring, pinjaman dari stewards

Menggunakan apron untuk menutupi area hidung ke bawah.

Kerpus yang menutupi seluruh helai pirang miliknya.

'_Astagaaa, apa yang ada di pikiran bocah ini'_, batin Kiba berteriak miris.

"Penampilan ini agar Gaara-nii tidak mengenaliku, Kiba! Oh, ayolah, apa kau tidak pernah membaca serial detektif? Semua detektif melakukan penyamaran saat sedang bertugas!", Naru mengacak pinggangnya. Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Naru hanyalah Kiba yang benar-benar tidak ber'gaya'.

.

Puk puk!

.

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto yang kini ditutupi kerpus.

"Naru, sudah saatnya istirahat. Berhentilah bermain dan pergi ke kantin."

.

Krik krik.

.

Pupus sudah harapan Naruto. Penyamaran terbaiknya – yang ia kira dapat mengelabui Nii-sannya, harus ia tangguhkan saat sang Niisan yang dengan mudahnya menebak penyamarannya.

"Iyaa, Gaara-nii…", Naruto pundung, berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk ke arah kantin dan melepas segala perlengkapan mata-matanya.

Haahh~. Tidak salah Chef memanggilnya 'dobe'. Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti kemana arah Naru pergi.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

Kejadian beberapa hari kemarin benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Gaara akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah kejadian 'itu', pada pagi harinya saat ia terbangun, Gaara tidak menemukan apapun selain kamar apartemen bernomor 610 yang telah kosong, menyisakan ia yang hanya dibalut oleh sebuah selimut dan sebuah nampan di meja samping tempat tidur – dengan juice campuran tomat dan wortel, serta 3 buah _Shrimp canapé _yang terlihat segar. Sepertinya Neji baru saja meninggalkan apartemennya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Tidak mungkin Neji berangkat ke hotel sepagi ini. Atau apa mungkin Neji ingin menghindari Gaara?

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Seketika rasa pusing menjalar di seluruh kepala sampai tengkuknya. Seluruh perkataan Neji yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya tadi malam, menggema dipikirannya saat ini.

"_Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, hm,_

Gaara memejamkan matanya, menyusuri lekuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari jemarinya, mencoba mengulangi setiap sentuhan yang Neji berikan saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

_aku tau aku telah menorehkan luka dalam padamu, Gaara,_

Jemari Gaara melangkah turun dari wajah menuju lehernya, tempat Neji membisikkan kalimat demi kalimat yang terdengar seperti bisikan lirih. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di ceruk lehernya, memanggil memori-memori yang tersisa dari kehangatan Neji yang tertinggal kemarin.

_karena itu, aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. _

_Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menerimaku, Gaara._

Butiran beningpun terjatuh dari mata yang tengah terpejam itu, rasa sakit yang entah bagaimana dijelaskan tiba-tiba saja merasuk menyesakkan paru-paru. Gaara meremas selimutnya, memukul-mukul dada kirinya – berharap sedikit saja rasa sesak itu pergi.

_Aku akan mencoba melepaskanmu. Sungguh. Bahkan kalaupun kau tak ingin melihatku lagi, aku akan melenyapkan diri dari hadapanmu."_

Gaara memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun ia mencoba tak bersuara, berteriak dalam kebisuan, menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa tarikan-tarikan nafas sendu yang membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Gaara… aku mencintaimu… sampai saat ini rasa itu bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Aku semakin menggilaimu. Aku gila karenamu. Aku mencintaimu, Gaara… aku Mencintaimu…"_

Dan saat itu Gaara mulai menyadari.

Ternyata, tanpa ia sadari, jauh di dalam hatinya,

Rasa cintanya terhadap Neji jauh lebih besar dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan selama ini.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan inspeksimu, Dobe?"

"Gaahh~!", Naruto menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak sarap. "Gaara-nii susah sekali dikelabui, Chef!", pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu melangkah menuju bangku panjang dan duduk bersila sambil memangku tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya – kesal. "Saya sudah memakai berbagai macam penyamaran, tapi Gaara-nii selalu saja datang dan menyapa saya seperti saya sedang tidak menyamar!", Naruto menghentakkan pahanya pada kursi sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

"Tapi… Gaara-nii melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Chef. Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun.", Naruto melunak dan pandangannya pun mulai terlihat sendu. "sebagaimanapun masalah yang tengah di hadapi Gaara-nii saat ini, ia tetap bisa bertindak professional."

Pria jangkung berambut raven yang kini tengah bersandar di kusen pintu ruang loker, mulai menyadari perubahan raut si pirang berisik yang kini berubah menjadi raut kesedihan.

"Mungkin selamanya Saya hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk Gaara-nii. Selama ini, saat saya terlibat masalah, Gaara-nii selalu ada. Dia yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri membela saya. Setidaknya, untuk sekali saja, saya ingin berguna untuk Gaara-nii. Setidaknya untuk sekali saja, saya ingin menjadi tempat Gaara-nii bertumpu dari semua masalah-masalahnya. Bagi saya yang tidak mempunyai saudara, Gaara-nii adalah sosok seorang kakak yang berharga untuk saya, Chef. Hiks.."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Terjawab sudah kegelisahnnya selama ini. Ternyata seorang Gaara tidak lebih dari "kakak" dimata pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sang Chef melangkahkan Safety shoesnya ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini tengah menunduk – menyembunyikan air matanya. Diraihnya dagu Naruto dan menaikkannya perlahan, menampakkan bola mata sebiru langit yang kini terlihat mendung, menjatuhkan titik-titik air di pipi tembem-nya.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Naruto, "Mungkin sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Gaara-nii-mu, Dobe.", ibu jari Sasuke mengusap bekas aliran bening di kedua sisi pipi tan itu, "Tapi suatu saat, kau pasti bisa menjadi pegangan untuk Gaara-nii. Aku yakin itu."

Sesaat, Naruto merasa terhisap ke dalam bola mata sekelam malam yang kini menatap lurus kearahnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya, menggenggamnya, lalu memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya.

Rasa ini lain. Rasa yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Kehangatan yang begitu menyamankan perasaan Naruto saat ini. Sungguh, ini telah terjadi beberapa kali, dan sampai sekarang Naruto sendiri sulit menjelaskan rasa yang selalu hinggap saat sang Executive Chef menyentuhnya. Setiap sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut, melindungi, layaknya Naruto adalah sebuah lembaran es yang akan hancur berkeping-keping dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin Naruto memang benar jatuh cinta pada pesona adik Uchiha Itachi itu… kali ini ia yakin degupan jantung ini tidak salah. Ia yakin perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan selama ini adalah cinta. Naruto yakin, kali ini ia mencintai seorang pria.

Sasuke mengecup kedua kelopak mata Naruto dengan lembut, menyatukan kening mereka. Onyx dan sapphire pun bertemu. Seakan tak pernah bosan, mereka saling menatap dalam diam, hingga senyuman terlukis di bibir keduanya.

"Arigato, 'Suke…"

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

Mungkin Gaara harus menangguhkan niatnya untuk beristirahat di loker saat ini. Moment SasuNaru yang tertangkap matanya tadi, mau tidak mau malah menambah beban di kepalanya.

Ia tak menyangka Naru sungguh memperhatikannya, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat adik kesayangannya itu merasa terbebani. Haah~ mungkin Gaara harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Neji. Tapi bagaimana? Sejak kemarin Neji terlihat seperti menghindari Gaara. Mereka memang berbeda divisi, Neji sebagai CDP cold kitchen, dan Gaara sebagai commis 2 hot kitchen, ruangan kerja mereka berbeda, namun hanya terbatas oleh sebuah pintu. Itupun Gaara harus menelan kekecewaan karena setiap ia mencuri-curi pandang, Neji bahkan tidak terlihat seujung rambutpun. Kemana pria bertatoo itu?

.

BRUKK!

.

"Maaf—"

Pandangan Gaara membulat. Suara yang ia kenali. Orang yang saat ini paling dicarinya. Kini muncul sendiri di hadapannya.

Kertas-kertas yang berhamburan saat mereka bertabrakan tadi, kini mulai turun perlahan dari udara, ke lantai. Pandangan mereka bertemu, manik lavender Neji menatap rindu pada Emerald di hadapannya. Namun dengan cepat ia menguasai perasaannya sendiri. Mengutuk rindu yang seenaknya muncul tak tau sopan santun. Neji pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengumpulkan satu per satu kertas-kertas biru yang tergeletak berantakan di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

GREP!

Sebelum Neji sempat melanjutkan permintaan maafnya, kerah baju kokinya tengah ditarik paksa oleh sepasang tangan yang lalu membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman ringan yang terkesan memaksa. Lembaran demi lembaran kertas biru itu pun tergelincir dari tangan Neji. Kedua lengannya kini mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bertumpu selain dari pada kertas-kertas itu – tubuh Gaara.

Kecupan yang awalnya hanya berupa tubrukan ringan, kini berubah haluan, semakin mengisyaratkan adanya beribu kata-kata yang sulit terucapkan – yang hanya bisa disampaikan dengan sebuah ciuman. Genggaman tangan Gaara pada kerah baju koki Neji kini, bergerak menelusuri leher Neji dan mengalungkannya di sana. Lengan kokoh Neji yang dihiasi beberapa tattoo, bergerilya di punggung Gaara, memberikan usapan-usapan ringan dan pijatan-pijatan halus di tengkuk Gaara.

Rasa yang kini ada di dalam hati mereka membutakan rasional mereka, mereka tak perduli lagi ini ada dimana. Mereka tidak perduli bahwa di lorong ini akan ada banyak orang yang akan lalu lalang mengingat jam istirahat telah selesai. Mereka tak perduli lagi. Bahkan saat ini mereka ingin semua orang tau mereka saling mencintai.

Di balik lidah mereka yang saling bertaut, sentuhan-sentuhan rindu yang menari di sekujur tubuh keduanya, Gaara sudah memantapkan hatinya. Kalau memang dengan jalan yang dipilihnya ini ia merasakan sakit yang sama, maka ia tak akan menyesalinya lagi. Karena apa yang diberikan Neji saat ini, lebih bahagia dari rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Neji, daisuki…."

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto yang tengah memotong Mushroom, menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang begitu asing. "Ah? Kakashi-san, kan?"

"Wah, padahal kita baru bertemu sekali, dan kau sudah mengingat namaku, senang sekali…", Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang Naruto yakini tidak gatal.

KLONTANG!

Terdengar suara keras dari arah serving stand.

Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya, menjatuhkan beberapa barang – yang mungkin tidak disengaja?

"Maaf, tanganku tergelincir."

"Ah, berhati-hatilah, Chef", Kakashi kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke Naruto. "Kau tau, Executive chef sebelum Uchiha-san?"

"He? Mana mungkin saya tau, Kakashi-san. Bukankah saya baru bekerja saat Chef Uchiha menjabat?", Naruto kembali memotong Mushroom sambil tertawa ringan.

"Namanya Jiraiya."

GLEK!  
"Naru-chan? Ada apa? Kau kenal Jiraiya-sama?"

"A-aahh~", bulir-bulir biji jagung terlihat menetes dari pelipis Naruto, "Ya, sepertinya aku kenal."

Bagaimana tidak kenal. Jiraiya adalah pengasuh Naruto sejak kecil. Untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli Naruto, Minato dan Kushina tidak mencantumkan namanya, melainkan mencantumkan nama Jiraiya sebagai wali Naruto baik saat di sekolah ataupun les privat. Setahu Naruto, selama tinggal bersama Jiraiya, ia itu hanya om-om mesum yang senang menulis sesuatu pada sebuah buku berwarna jingga, lalu membacanya sambil tersenyum-senyum nista. Bahkan Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa walinya itu mantan Executive Chef! Kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi-san bertanya tentang beliau?

"Jiraiya-san menikah hari ini."

"HA?!", Crap! Naruto lupa! Tadi pagi Minato sudah memberitahunya bahwa walinya itu akan menikah hari ini.

"Wah, kau orang yang sering terkejut ya, Naru-chan.. ne ne.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Kau dan aku?", Kakashi menaik-naikkan alisnya, menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja prepare memandang dengan pandangan menggoda ke arah Naruto.

KLONTANG KLONTANG!

Bunyi yang lebih berisik terdengar lagi. Kali ini, dengan jelas Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan sengaja menendang aluminium pitcher ke arah kumpulan serving dish yang juga terbuat dari aluminium, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lebih berisik dari sebelumnya.

"Berisik, Chef!", Naruto mengacak pinggangnya – kesal. Menatap ke arah sang Executive chef dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Sudah jam 3 sore, hm, Kakashi-san? Shift-mu sudah selesai. Kau sudah boleh pulang kalau ingin menghadiri pernikahan Jiraiya-sama.", Sasuke membiarkan kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menghentakkan telunjuknya di tengah dahi Naruto, "Dan kau. Loyalitas."

"He? Maksudnya, chef?", Naruto yang tidak mengerti kalimat Sasuke, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku meminta waktu lembur sebagai loyalitasmu terhadap perusahaan. Kerjakan semua prepare untuk hidangan besok, dan jangan berani pulang sebelum aku menyuruhmu.", Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar Hot kitchen.

"Hiiieeeee~! Kejaamm!", Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Ini chef tadi udah baik dan lembut, kenapa jadi menyebalkan lagi?!

"Dan,", Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, "kau tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti pesta itu."

.

BLAM`!

.

Ckckckck.

Sepertinya Executive Chef kita sedang cemburu.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata baca-nya. Memijat pangkal hidungnya yang lelah menyangga kacamata sedari tadi. Oniksnya ia layangkan pada jam digital di sebelah leptopnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.45.

Astaga… ia melupakan Naruto! Seharusnya Naruto sudah diizinkannya pulang sejak jam 6 tadi. Berkas-berkas ini terlalu banyak sehingga membuat Sasuke lupa waktu.

Pria tampan itu pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil coat tebalnya, berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju hot kitchen.

KRIET…

Terlihat sesosok pirang yang kini tengah membelakangi Sasuke, duduk di ice box (a/n: di dapur tidak boleh ada kursi -_-), sedang menulis sesuatu di atas meja prepare.

Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto, mengendap-endap layaknya Swiper yang ingin mencuri resep rahasia kue coklat dari nenek Dora.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?", Sasuke langsung menarik buku milik Naruto dan melihatnya.

"C-chef! Kembalikan! Jangan dilihat!", Naruto melompat-lompat meraih buku catatannya yang kini berada di tangan Sasuke, memang dasar tinggi Naruto yang tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke, melompat pun tidak akan sampai ke ujung tangan Sasuke yang terangkat lurus ke atas. "Cheeefff~ kembaliikaaann~", jurus terakhir! Naruto merengek sambil mengayunkan ujung baju koki ala chinesse milik Sasuke yang ia remas. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat mengembalikan buku itu segera, ia mulai membalik-balik halaman itu di udara, jauh dari jangkaun tangan mungil Naruto.

"Aarghh! Teme kembalikaann!", Naruto memukul pelan perut Sasuke berkali-kali. Kelihatannya sudah menyerah.

"ini…", jemari alabaster itu kembali membalik-balik halaman buku bersampul kuning itu. "Mini cakes?"

Wajah Naruto tertunduk, daun telinganya memerah, "I-iya, Teme. S-sudah, kembalikan. Itu memalukan."

Tak tega melihat Dobe-nya yang menahan malu, Sasuke pun mengembalikan buku kuning itu kepada pemiliknya. "Kau tertarik pada dunia patisserie, Dobe?"

"Hu um", Naruto kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ice box, mengangguk atas pertanyaan dari sang chef. "Konsentrasiku adalah kitchen, jadi aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mempelajari patisserie, padahal aku sangat menyukainya. Makanya aku meminta Chouji-san mengajariku, Teme."

"Chouji? Kau tau dia sangat sibuk. Kenapa tidak minta ajarkan padaku?", Sasuke menyenderkan dirinya di sisi meja prepare – berdampingan dengan Naru, memangku tangannya.

"Eh? Kau bisa, Teme?", senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Namikaze tunggal.

"Untuk hal itu kau masih bertanya, Tidakkah kau ingat siapa aku, Dobe?", Sasuke sweatdropp sendiri.

"Ah~ jadi jadi, maukah kau mengajariku, Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Hmmppf…", Sontak Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, bukannya tadi si Uchiha ini yang menawarkan diri. Membuat tangan Naruto gatal ingin mencincang-cincang.

"Pfft", Sasuke tersenyum geli, "aku hanya bercanda, Dobe.", Sasuke meraih buku kuning itu dari genggaman Naru dan membalik-balik halamannya perlahan, "gambarmu lumayan. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Teme!", Naruto memangku tangannya dan menolehkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, "dulu sebelum masuk culinary art, aku terobsesi pada dunia arsitektur, dan sempat mendaftar di universitas. Tapi aku tidak lulus padahal sudah beberapa kali ujian."

"Hah. Memang Dobe."

"Apa?! TEME!"

PLUK.

Tangan besar dan panjang milik Sasuke mendarat di helai pirang milik Naruto, mengacak-acaknya – lembut.

"Syukurlah kau gagal di arsitektur dan masuk culinary art, Dobe."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya dapat melemparkan senyumnya yang terbaik kepada Naruto. Saat ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat bagi Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia menyadari Naruto adalah seorang Straight, dan butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaaan bahwa seorang pria tertarik kepadanya. Mungkin lain kali. Tapi, sungguh Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena Naruto gagal masuk jurusan impiannya dan terdampar di culinary art. Karena dengan itulah, ia dapat bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang ini.

"Teme? Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Tidak ada, ayo pulang."

"Hey, jangan ikuti aku lagi ya!"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Dobe, itu rumahku juga."

"Besok aku akan pindah rumah agar kau tidak mengikutiku lagi!"

"Dasar dobe"

"Temeeeeeee!"

.

.

.

___Tsuzuku_

a/n:

Miya datang dengan permintaaan maaaf (lagi) -_-  
gomen readers, miya update terlambat. Miya sedang mengalami sakit yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan.  
semua ini bermula dari saat miya pulang kampung ke Tanjung Balai, kota yang penuh dengan makanan enak bernama seafood. Hiks. Miya tidak dapat menahan hasrat ini lebih lama, saat di depan miya terpampang banyak makanan dari udang, kepiting, dan Kerang yang lezat itu. (PUJA KERANG AJAAIIBBB!) Hingga semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang *Keplakkk -_-  
miya kena ALERGI!

Dan pantangannya adalah, tidak boleh menyentuh hal yang kotor2, baik itu deterjen, sampah, debu, leptop, bahkan KUCING! Like hell Q_Q miya suka banget sama kucing.

Dan jadilah selama seminggu ini miya gak bisa online mengrepe-grepe leptop tercinta (Takut kena debu). Untuk berjalan dan memegang aja miya kesulitan.

Kejadian lucu yang buat miya merinding *eeh?*, waktu miya lagi telefonan sama niisan miya. Miya certain kalo miya kena sesuatu penyakit yang-gak-tau-apa, merah2, dan berasa seperti tertusuk duri setiap berjalan atau memegang sesuatu, niisan miya langsung nanya "hei, kau gak ada menyakiti hati laki-laki kan?", apa-apaan. Biasanya juga miya yang disakiti -_-

Tapi mau gak mau jadi kepikiran juga beberapa korban yang udah miya jatuhkan. Ooohh~…. Miya minta maaf untuk para lelaki itu yaa .

Oh iya, itu sebenarnya miya banget saat mengatakan "sudah beberapa kali ikut ujian arsitek dan gak lulus" hahaha.. jadilah miya terdampat di culinary art seperti naru. Miya udah 3x ikut ujian arsitektur, tapi gak jebol. Miya memang dobe Q_Q

Oke, sekian authors note yang gak penting, langsung masuk ke balesan review yaaa… :3

Dan ini balesan review buat yang login maupun gak login. Miya gak sempet ngirim ke Pm satu-persatu. Gomen gomennn…. .  
.

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya Miya ucapkan kepada Woles ,, Aristy ,, Subaru Abe ,, Moodmaker ,, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo ,, Amach cie cherry blossom ,, Asri407 ,, 7D ,, revieww ,, diyas ,, R.A.F ,, Malachan12 ,, Satsuki Naruhi ,, jieichiai ,, kitten-kitty70 ,, Augesteca ,, multiple review from hanazawa kay XD ,, hatakehanahungry ,, ChaaChulie247 ,, Kirika No Karin ,, ukkychan ,, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ,, Mii-soshiru ,, RichiMichi ,, 989seohye ,, Achiez ,, mizshanty05 ,,

..

Aristy : hiihhihi~ gak sabar banget ya Aristy-san lihat Sasu ama Naru… miya juga. -_-

..

Subaru Abe : no comment itu bagus atau apa? -_- miya jadi down nih..heheheh :p

..

Moodmaker :iyaa.. sasunaru tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Oke deh,… ini di lanjut… silahkaaannn :D

..

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : wah… itu udah miya rencanain, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja ya khukhukhu-san XD. Gak mencurigakan kok, soalnya apartemen yang mereka tempati gak semewah itu khukhu-san :D  
..

Amach cie cherry blossom : wadugh~ ahahah.. gomen-gomen… maklum, miya kan miss typos, temennya miss universe -_- okee.. makasi ya udah nungguin. Amach-san :D

..

7D : thanks yawh atas dukungannyaa :D

..

kitten-kitty70 : miya belum ada rencana mau buat sasunaru jadi angst juga -_- walopun semua storyboard miya mengarahkan ke sana… tapi miya usahakan heppi ending yang gak maksa… :D

..

Augesteca : hmm… legowo… neji- orangnya legowo kok auges-san.. :D

..

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : uwoooh~ gak ada gak ada… pasangan ini juga berhak berbahagia kok… nih udah miya buat yang bahagi untuk nejigaa… :D

.

.

Thank you so much for all readers, baik yang review maupun para silent reader yang dengan setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita multicapter miya.

Terima kasih juga untuk Maliq d'essential untuk lagu "Dia", Lyn – "Two as one", the cranberries – "close to you", Frank Sinatra – "Something stupid", yang sukses buat Mood miya naik untuk membuat romance dan gombalan-gombalan maut ala orang yang tengah jatuh cinta, dan menjauhkan fic ini dari genre angst.

At least, if there's a greatest word more than 'thank you', I will give it to you all guys.. :D

September ceria!

Medan, 1 September 2013

Miyazaki Erizawa.


	7. Ch 7 : Gourmet

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter ****7**** : ****Gourmet****.**

.

.

.

"Untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kita akan disibukkan dengan event wedding 2000 pax.", Pria tampan dengan balutan busana koki berwarna ungu gelap bersandar di meja prepare. Lengan bajunya ia lipat sampai siku, memperlihatkan beberapa tattoo yang menghiasi kedua lengannya yang kini terpangku manis di depan dadanya. Pria berumur 31 tahun itu kini dikelilingi seluruh kitchen crew yang pagi ini berkumpul secara lengkap, mulai dari divisi hot kitchen, cold kitchen, patisserie, butcher, bartender, waitress bahkan stewards.

"Konsep wedding party ini adalah 'Fly Me to the Moon : Jazzy night'.", sang executive chef mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan membacanya dengan singkat. "Point pertama, centerpiece. Catatan untuk Hyuuga-san dan crew-nya. ", Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada Chef de Partie Cold kitchen, Hyuuga Neji. "Centerpiece berupa ukiran bulan sabit dari balok es setinggi 150 cm, dan beberapa peri-peri yang mengitarinya. Dibawahnya terdapat Sparkling Ice Blue Moon sebagai _Main Baverage_. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Hyuuga-san?"

"Saya rasa cukup jelas, Chef."

"Lalu untuk divisi stewards dan waitress, seminggu sebelum hari H, seluruh perlengkapan – baik itu kursi, tirai, meja dan sound system sudah stand by di Jupiter Ballroom.", Sasuke meletakkan kumpulan kertas itu di atas meja prepare dan kembali memangku tangannya. "Saya ingin event ini berjalan se-_perfect_ mungkin. Bagi yang kurang jelas dengan pembagian tugas atau ada keluhan dan saran untuk menjalankan event ini lebih baik lagi, ruangan saya terbuka untuk diskusi.", Sasuke menegakkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar hot kitchen, "kalian bisa kembali pada pekerjaan kalian. Kecuali kau, Dobe. Ke ruanganku. Se-ka-rang."

"Aa? T-Tapi chef—…"

.

BLAM!

.

Sebelum nada protes sempat keluar dari bibir Naruto, terdengar sauara pintu ditutup, menandakan kiki sang executive chef tak lagi berada di ruangan hot kitchen.

"Haiisshh~ si Teme itu semakin hari semakin sesukanya saja, ne, Kiba?", si pirang yang baru saja mendapat panggilan dari sang chef, memijat-mijat bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku ingin liburaaann~…"

"Hahahah… ini yang disebut 'bekerja', mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti atasanmu untuk bertahan pada pekerjaan ini – walau permintaannya aneh-aneh.", Kiba mencubit dagunya – berpikir. "tapi kalau diperhatikan, Chef hanya melakukan itu padamu, Naru, kau menyadarinya bukan?"

"Ha?", tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak tak menentu menelaah kalimat Kiba. Apa benar jika Chef hanya melakukan itu padanya? Untuk apa? Apa mungkin itu hanya taktik Sasuke untuk lebih dekat dengannya? Apa janga-jangan Sasuke memilik perasaan yang sama dengannya? Oh tidak mungkin! Jangan bermimpi Naru. Perbedaan umur kalian sangat mencolok, mungkin saja Uchiha itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil yang mudah diambil permennya! Lagian pria setampan itu mana mungkin menyukai pria.

"Ahahaha…", Naruto tertawa garing, "mungkin karena aku apperentie baru, makanya Chef mengerjaiku terus menerus. Ahaha.. ah.. uh, aku—aku akan ke ruangan chef sekarang. Jaa, Kiba!"

Kiba menghela nafas setelah melihat Naru salah tingkah, lalu berlari keluar dari hot kitchen. Padahal Kiba sudah memberinya petunjuk, namun apakah dobe Naru separah itu sampai ia tidak menyadari perasaan sang chef yang sangat kelihatan itu? Mereka saling menyukai kan?

Naruto hanya takut menerima penolakan, Kib…

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

TOK TOK!  
"Chef?"

"Hn, masuk.", perlu beberapa saat sebelum sebuh suara membalas panggilan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu ruang Executive Chef dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan bergaya eropa, seluas 10x12 meter tersebut.

"Ada apa Chef memanggil saya?"

Sasuke dengan kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, masih menatap berkas di tangannya – tak sedikitpun menoleh kepada pemuda pirang itu. "Duduk!"

Jantung Naruto bergemuruh layaknya tembakan bertubi-tubi machine gun. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, berdekatan dengan sang Executive Chef merupakan moment yang tidak baik untuk kesejahteraan jantungnya.

Terlihat Sasuke membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan bersampul beludru biru dan menyerahkannya ke depan hidung Naruto yang sedang menunduk – menahan hembusan nafasnya yang tak beraturan – kerja sama yang baik dengan jantungnya.

"A—apa ini?", Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meraih buku biru yang disodorkan tepat di depan hidungnya – dengan setengah sadar.

"Janjiku, kemarin.", Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, campuran antara pandangan tanpa ekspressi dan sedikit lembut? Mungkin perasaan Naruto saja atau memang alis Sasuke naik beberapa mili meter dari tempatnya biasa berada? Ah.. entahlah…

"Eh? Oohh~ buku catatan resep cake, Chef?", seketika senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir cherry milik Naruto. "arigato!"

"Hn", jawab Sasuke seadanya, kini ia tengah tertegun memandang wajah ceria yang mampir di wajah tan milik orang yang dicintainya. "ehm, dan juga, aku ingin menjelaskan detail event 'fly me to the moon' kepadamu, mengingat kau adalah orang baru di Eclips kitchen.",

Naruto meletakkan buku biru milik Sasuke di hadapannya, menyampirkan helaian rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang ke belakang telinga – memasang telinganya dengan baik.

'_Huh? Semakin lama dia semakin mirip perempuan saja…_' , batin Sasuke – galau.

Sasuke membuang nafas panjang,"Grand Space International hotel merupakan hotel nomor 2 terbaik di Jepang setelah Greenhills International Hotel. Yang membuat kita lebih unggul sedikit dari Greenhills adalah kapasitas ballroom yang kita miliki.", ia meletakkan berkas yang baru saja ia periksa dan melepas kacamatanya, "Grand Space memiliki 9 jenis ballroom, diantaranya Merkurius, Venus, Mars, Earth, Saturnus, Uranus, Neptunus, Pluto, dan yang paling besar adalah Jupiter dengan kapasitas 3.000 orang.", Pria bersurai raven itu memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan, "dari ballroom yang digunakan, kau pasti sudah tau bahwa pemilik event ini bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Maka dari itu, apa yang kita lakukan untuk event ini, haruslah se-perfect mungkin, atau rating hotel kita akan menurun. Jadi, aku berharap kau dapat mengerahkan seluruh kinerja terbaikmu untuk event ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Chef!", Seperti dugaan Sasuke, tak sedikitpun terlihat keraguan di mata sebiru langit itu. Jujur saja keinginannya untuk memiliki Uzumaki itu semakin lama semakin tinggi.

"Untuk prepare ingredients, kau dan Kiba bisa memulainya sehari sebelum event. Khusus untuk bahan yang tidak cepat membusuk. Lalu disimpan ke dalam chiller setelah disusun rapi di atas serving dish. Jangan lupakan bumbunya."

"Baik, Chef!"

"Jangan terpatok hanya pada namamu yang tertera di Hot kitchen. Segera setelah pekerjaanmu selesai, bantu divisi Hyuuga-san ataupun Chouji-san mempersiapkan segalanya untuk event."

"Baik, Chef!"

"Dan buku itu harus dikembalikan 2 hari lagi!"

"Baik, Che—hiieee? Cepat sekali, Teme! Kau berniat meminjamkannya tidak sih?!", Naruto memangku tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula, dua hari lagi kan waktu liburku. Kenapa saat hari libur harus ke hotel lagi.", Haah~ pupus sudah impian Naruto untuk tidur di rumah seharian dan bermalas-malasan.

"Kau tak perlu datang ke hotel, Dobe. Kita tinggal satu gedung, kalau kau tak ingat."

Ekspressi terkejut langsung menguasai wajah tan milik Naruto, "M—maksud chef? A-ku? Ke kamar apartemenmu? B-begitu?"

Seringai samar terpatri di wajah seputih porcelain itu. Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri – merasakan firasat buruk mendatanginya. Apa mungkin Sasuke kan mengerjainya lebih parah?

"CHEF!", teriakan dari arah pintu ruangan Sasuke membuat senyum Sasuke memudar dan mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya – terkejut.

"Ino, tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku?"

"M-maaf chef, ini gawat! Gourmet!"

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Killer bee mengambil reservasi jam 2 siang nanti di Eclips resto.", rapat dadakan yang mengambil tempat di ruangan Cold Kitchen itu penuh dengan aura ketegangan yang menghiasi wajah para CDP dan kitchen crew lainnya – kecuali sang Executive Chef yang masih bertahan dengan wajah stoic dan tenang andalannya. "Aku menyayangkan kedatangan Gourmet ini pada saat Sous-chef Nara-san sedang dalam day off-nya. But, the show must go on. Aku sendiri yang akan turun ke dapur untuk memantau kerja kalian."

"Killer bee siapa, Kiba?", Naruto menarik kuping Kiba dan berbisik sepelan mungkin. Sebelum Kiba sempat menjawab, terdengar sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari samping Kiba. "Killer bee adalah Gourmet nomor satu di Jepang. Kau tau Gourmet, Uzumaki?"

"Aku tau, Neji-san." Naruto mendegus – tak suka, membuang wajahnya ke arah lain agar ia tak menatap langsung wajah Hyuuga Neji. Melihat Neji pagi ini cukup membuatnya naik darah. Astaga, ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kenapa kau membenci Neji sebegitunya? Bukankah kemarin masih baik-baik saja?. "Gourmet adalah ahli cicip makanan dan juga pemberi rating pada hotel, kan?"

"Tepat sekali."

Wajar saja Naruto tidak tau mengenai Gourmet paling terkenal di Jepang ini. Dia sudah hampir 5 tahun meninggalkan Jepang untuk belajar di Amerika.

"Killer Bee memesan Roast beef Salsa Sauce, dengan tingkat kematangan Half done. ", Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Juugo, Chef de Partie Butcher, "Pastikan berat daging se-standart mungkin. 175 grams. Untuk tingkat kematangan half done, aku serahkan kepadamu, Juugo. Kau sudah sering melakukannya. Aku mempercayaimu. Hanya perlu memastikan daging bagian dalamnya masih berwarna merah serta tingkat kelembaban daging."

"Baik, Chef.", Juugo dan beberapa rekannya bergegas menuju chiller, menggambil stock daging khas dalam yang akan mereka pergunakan.

"Dan, untuk Hyuuga-san. Sediakan Smoked Salmon canapé sebagai Appetizer."

"Baik, Chef!", Seluruh Divisi Cold Kitchen mulai berpencar ke arah meat chiller dan vegetable chiller mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

"Untuk Patisserie, kita akan memberikan tiramisu petite-cake untuk dessertnya."

"Baik, Chef!", Chouji dan anggotanya dengan segera meninggalkan dapur cold kitchen.

"Dan untuk crew hot kitchen. Jenis Soup yang akan kita hidangkan adalah Lemon chicken soup. Dan prepare untuk vegetable main course, berikan cauliflower dan carrot. Dan potatoes Anna sebagai side dish-nya. Sebagian, siapkan Salsa Sauce."

"Baik, Chef!", Nagato bersegera mengumpulkan seluruh anggota hot kitchen dan mulai membagi tugas. "Untuk para commis 1, kalian mempersiapkan bahan untuk Salsa sauce. Commis 2, bantu commis 3 prepare ingredients. Aku ingin semuanya siap sebelum jam 1. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Nagato-san!", jawab hot kitchen crew serempak.

Kiba menarik Naruto menjauh dari keramaian menuju Vegetable chiller. Naruto merasakan ketegangan yang luar biasa, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu mengingat seorang Killer Bee – gourmet nomor satu di Jepang akan menyambangi Eclips Resto. Kedatangan Gourmet ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Ini mungkin berdampak juga bagi mental seluruh Crew kitchen saat ini. Ketegangan tampak di raut wajah setiap commis dan CDP.

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok jangkung yang bersandar di meja prepare, wajahnya kelihatan sangat tenang, berbeda dengan CDP dan commis lain bahkan dirinya sendiri. Narutopun menyadari, ternyata perbandingan levelnya dengan Sasuke begitu jauh. Hehehehe.. tidak mungkin kan seorang seperti dia menyukai Naruto yang biasa ini. Naruto-pun tertawa miris dan mulai mengambil seluruh bahan untuk prepare.

"CHEF!"

Pintu hot kitchen terbuka, dengan keras menabrak dinding. Seluruh perhatian crew hot kitchen tertumpu pada seorang gadis pirang yang tampak terengah-engah – meremas baju waitressnya pada bagian dada, ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan deruan nafasnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino?", Sasuke memandang Ino – malas.

"Baru saja Killer Bee kembali menelefon, ia ingin Latte art saat tea time-nya."

"Cih. Astaga. Dia memiliki berbagai cara untuk menjatuhkan Eclips.", Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap tenang tanpa ada sedikitpun ketegangan mampir di kedua alisnya.

"Gawat!"

"He?", Naruto yang mendengarkan gumaman tepat di sampingnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda pecinta anjing itu. "Apanya yang gawat, Kiba?"

"Aku rasa Killer Bee tau kelemahan hotel ini, Naru. Grand Space tidak memiliki Barista.", bulir keringat Kiba mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagunya, menandakan betapa khawatirnya Kiba saat ini.

"Latte art…", setelah menggumamkan itu, Naruto terdiam. "Chef!", kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin – meminta perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe?", Sasuke kembali memangku tangannya di depan dada, melirik seperlunya ke arah Naruto.

"Percayakan Latte art itu padaku."

"Hee! Naru! Apa yang kau katakan?!", Kiba langsung mendekap mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika Latte art yang kau buat mendapat kritik negative dari Killer Bee! Paling buruk, kau bisa dipecat!"

Naruto melepaskan tangan kiba dari mulutnya, lalu tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Kiba, "Tenanglah, Kiba-san. Aku akan menanggung konsekuensi dari perbuatanku.", memangnya Naru takut dipecat? Hotel ini kan milik ayahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga, sungguh keyakinan pemuda pirang itu membuat hatinya cenat-cenut seperti sedang sakit gigi. Mau tak mau, ia pun memberikan kepercayaannya kepada commis baru itu.

"Baiklah. Kau ikut aku ke Bar. Kita gunakan mesin espresso tua itu.", kaki jenjang milik Sasuke melangkah keluar dari hot kitchen, disusul dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini.", Naruto yang sedang berada di belakang kompor – memanaskan crème, berbicara pada orang yang kini tengah menemaninya di corner bar, Eclips Resto.

"Aku tidak tau kau pernah belajar Barista, Dobe.", Sasuke yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja bartender, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda pirang hyperaktif itu.

"Ahahaha, dulu jaman saya masih di Amerika, saya tidak sepenuhnya mengandalakan kiriman dari orang tua saya, chef. Saya bekerja di beberapa tempat, café, hotel, restaurant, bahkan di kaki lima. Hehe.. namun ini pertama kalinya saya merasakan kedatangan Gourmet. Benar-benar membuat jantung berpacu dan panik mendadak ya.", Naruto tersenyum miris. "Chef, tolong matikan alat espresso itu!", lalu menunjuk alat espresso yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Ini Cuma latihan. Gourmet itu datang 2 jam lagi, dan saat tea time mungkin jam 3. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memanggil kembali ingatanmu.", Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut – tanpa diketahui Naruto, mengambil Ball Pitcher dan menyerahkan cairan kental hitam pekat itu di meja tepat disamping Naruto sekaligus mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium wangi khas yang menguar di rambut pirang pemuda yang lebih rendah 15 cm darinya tersebut.

Naruto yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang menempel di puncak kepalanya, membelalakkan matanya. Jemarinya yang memegang gagang sauce-pan tampak bergetar. Larutan crème yang mendidih-pun tak dihiraukannya lagi. Kini ia sibuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu layaknya bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapan saja.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu tersenyum, lalu menempelkan dadanya di punggung mungil Naruto, menenggerkan dagunya di pelipis Naruto, lalu menggenggam gagang sauce-pan – beserta tangan Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan sauce-pan – membuat busa didihan crème kembali menyusut.

Jari jemari yang lain milik Sasuke ia letakkan di bahu Naruto, mengusapnya pelan untuk menyadarkan pria itu. "Dobe? Hei… kau membiarkan crème-mu mendidih.", Suasana yang bersahabat, dimana hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat berada di Eclips Resto, membuat hasrat Sasuke pun naik. Ia mulai mencium lembut pelipis Naruto – berkali-kali. Tangan kirinya yang tadi berada di bahu Naruto, kini ia pergunakan untuk memegang dagu pemuda dengan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya tersebut, dan membawa wajah tan itu berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Sapphire Naruto seakan-akan tak pernah bosan menatap kedua bola hitam yang terus menghisapnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dunia pemuda minim ekspressi itu. Betapa sempurna lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Alis yang tegas, mata yang tajam – yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, hidung mancung, dan bibir tipisnya yang pucat, yang telah memanja bibir Naruto untuk pertama kalinya – selama hidupnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto di Saucepan, dan mematikan tombol kompor. Ia melayangkan jemarinya ke pipi Naruto, mengusap garis-garis halus yang semakin mempermanis penampilan pemuda yang beberapa bulan ini telah mencuri perhatiannya. Tatapan sayu dari sang Uzumaki mau tak mau membuatnya ingin melahap pemuda itu sekarang juga.

"Astaga, kalau kau terus bertindak manja begini, aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi, Dobe."

"Mmm…", Naruto hanya menggumam dan turut memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya saat bertubi-tubi ciuman lembut Sasuke mendarat di dahinya, "Maksudmu apa, Teme?"

"Daisuki…"

"N-nani?"

"Aishiteru yo…"

"J-jangan bercanda, Chef…", Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke, mencegah hatinya semakin berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin orang sempurna seperti Sasuke menyukai ia yang 'biasa' ini. Kedua tangan Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke perlahan, ia ingin menolak, namun tak sedikitpun tenaganya membuat Sasuke bergeming. Naruto yang tidak kuat mendorongnya atau memang ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjauh dari Sasuke?

Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping Naruto, mencegah pemuda itu untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi darinya, tangan lainnya ia pergunakan untuk menyampirkan rambut Naruto yang sudah mulai memanjang, ke belakang telinganya. Mendekapnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Koishiteru yo, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Kaulah yang membuatku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri selama beberapa bulan ini. Kaulah penyebabnya.", ciuman bertubi-tubi Sasuke kini mendarat di pipi chubby Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dan meremas depan baju koki milik sang executive chef – menikmati setiap kelembutan yang kini ia rasakan dari pria mapan yang sering mengganggunya itu.

Namun tak berapa lama, Naruto sadar akan posisinya dan lalu menolehkan wajahnya, menghindari ciuman Sasuke, "J-jangan bercanda, Chef! S-saya ini Laki-laki. Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang kau inginkan di luar sana. Mereka pasti akan jatuh padamu tanpa kau rayu. J-jangan membuatku berharap!"

"Jangan membuatmu 'Berharap', hm?", Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Naruto – yang membuatnya harus membungkuk karna selisih tinggi mereka yang berbeda cukup banyak, "dapatkah aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, Naruto?"

Ekspressi terkejut terpatri di wajah Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat serangan jantung! Tak biasanya pria teme ini memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Kini ia ada tepat di hadapan Naruto, memandang dengan penuh keyakinan ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya. Sungguh ini bisa membuat pertahanan Naruto runtuh! Astaga.

Perlahan Naruto merundukkan wajahnya, matanya kini setengah terpejam menatap jari jemarinya yang meremas baju koki sang executive chef. Lama-kelamaan pandangannya mengabur, butiran bening satu per satu turun di pipi tan-nya.

"D-dobe? Kau kenapa?", Kepanikan langsung bersarang di perasaan pria 30 tahun itu, ia pun merunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang merunduk. Astaga… kenapa tiba-tiba si dobe ini menangis.

"Hiks. Maafkan aku, Teme… aku hanya tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku.. aku bingung. Jantungku terasa tak normal jika berada di dekatmu. Kau membuatku aneh dengan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam dadaku! Setiap kau menyentuhku, aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda, kehangatan yang belum pernah ku rasakan selama ini. Aku tidak mengerti, Teme! Kau dan aku adalah laki-laki!", tangan kurus Naruto menarik-narik baju koki Sasuke – melampiaskan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. "apa aku benar jatuh cinta padamu, Teme? Apa aku tidak normal?", Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, "aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran bahwa aku menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau datang dan mengatakan mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Teme, kau berengsek!", kepalan tangan Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mau-tak-mau tertawa kecil melihat pernyataan cinta Naruto yang terkesan seperti nada 'protes'.

Sasuke merangkul tubuh mungil yang kini bergetar di di hadapannya, perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Naruto, mempertemukan onyx dan sapphire mereka. Tatapan lembut Sasuke kembali menatap lurus ke arah mata sayu yang mendung tertutup air mata. "Dobe… cukup katakan kau mencintaiku.", dengan lembut tangan alabaster milik Sasuke menghapus air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi Naruto. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata tan milik si pirang berisik yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto yang merasakan perlakuan Sasuke, perlahan mengembangkan senyum manis di bibir cherrynya. Kalau sedang manis begini, ketampanan Sasuke meningkat 200 kali lipat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Teme.", Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke, sampai suasana yang lovely dovey penuh bunga-bunga cinta bertebaran di sekeliling mereka membuat lantai bar menjadi penuh dengan tumpukan bunga.

"Seperti yang ku kira, Dobe. Sudah jelas kau pasti jatuh dalam pesonaku yang tampan ini."

Ha?

Bicara apa si pantat ayam ini?

"A-AAW!"

"Rasakan itu om-om pedophil! Astaga. Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku mau ke kamar mandi! Jangan ikuti aku!", Naruto pun pergi setelah menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan ganas dan melemparkan celemeknya

Huff~ Sas, jangan lupakan uke-mu memiliki tenaga sekuat badak sumatera.

'_aku hanya berniat bercanda agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Kenapa malah kena injak._', Sasu murung di pojokan bar.

Kasihan Teme…

.

.

.

.+ Kitcen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu manager kalian, yo! Yo!", seorang pria berkulit hitam yang terkesan err~.. norak? Sedang menduduki salah satu kursi di Eclips café & resto. Ino yang kebetulan dipercaya manager F&B untuk melayani tamu istimewa ini sampai sweatdropped sendiri, tidak menyangka bahwa tamu terpenting Hotel Grand Space kali ini memiliki penampilan yang ehm, luar biasa. Sarkasme eh, Ino? Tidak. Namun kode etik pelayanan yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berfikiran positif dan melayani pelanggan dengan palayanan yang prima sehingga pelanggan mendapatkan kepuasan baik lahir maupun batin. Oke, kuliah dari Ino selesai.

"Sebentar lagi manager kami akan datang untuk menemui anda langsung, tuan Killer Bee", Ino berusaha berprilaku se-ramah mungkin, mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya dalam pelayanan untuk membuat Killer Bee merasa nyaman akan fasilitas pelayanan Hotel Grand Space, yaah~ walaupun hati Ino sendiri merasa tidak nyaman atau lebih tepatnya tidak yakin bahwasannya pria kekar di hadapannya ini adalah seorang gourmet nomor satu di Jepang – dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa tersebut.

Baiklah, akan kita telaah penampilan Killer Bee saat ini.

Rambut putihnya yang tergerai, memakai bandana kelabu layaknya bajak laut. Jubah coklat tebal yang ujung bawahnya terkoyak-koyak bagaikan sang empunya telah menempuh perjalanan bwekilo-kilo meter mencari kitab suci ke barat. Serta bau aneh yang menguar dari tubuh sang gourmet yang mencapai radius 10 meter, membuat beberapa pelanggan meminta perpindahan kursi ke tempat yang menurut mereka lebih 'aman'.

"Okay~. Kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan appetizernya, yo! Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siangku. Aku sangat lapar, ya know!", Killer Bee memaju mundurkan tangannya, membuat symbol-symbol layaknya rapper-rapper Hollywood (atau bisa lebih mirip gesture Tukul Arwana? Pemirsa.. pe pe mi mir sa sa.. pemirsa~.. #abaikan. -_-)

"B-baiklah. Silahkan menunggu sebentar. Hidangan anda akan diantar dalam waktu 5 menit.", Ino melangkahkan kakinya setelah membungkuk dalam kepada pria dengan pakaian compang camping ala pengelana yang sudah lima hari belum menyentuh air.

Penampilan Killer Bee saat ini tidak menampakkan tentang jati dirinya sama sekali. Bahwa ia adalah salah satu gourmet paling berpengaruh di Jepang, komentar-komentar yang ia berikan dapat berpengaruh besar pada popularitas Grand Space International saat ini.

Di luar sana sekarang telah banyak kamera dan wartawan yang menunggu. security Grand Space telah mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Manager F&B untuk tidak membiarkan wartawan masuk ke kawasan restoran dan mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Selamat siang, tuang Killer Bee. Saya Yuuhi Kurenai, Manager F&B Eclips café and resto, Grand Space International Hotel.", Kurenai menyodorkan tangannya – bermaksud beramah-tamah dengan bersalaman, namun Killer Bee mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul bahu Kurenai – terkesan pelan – namun masih membuat Kurenai membelalak dan mundur beberapa langkah, memegang bahunya.

"Yo, Kurenai, Yo! Sucha a beautiful woman. Ffiiuuuiitt~", Siul Killer Bee dengan mata yang menjalari tubuh Kurenai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Kurenai yang masih terkejut dengan salam perkenalan dari Killer Bee mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya dan mencoba tersenyum – walaupun getir – ke arah sang gourmet, "T-terima kasih, tuan Killer Bee", Kurenai membenarkan letak bajunya, lalu berdiri dengan anggun dan tersenyum manis, "Sebentar lagi koki kami akan mengantarkan appetizer anda, Tuan."

"Jangan lupakan pesananku. Roast beef salsa sauce dengan tingkat kematangan Half done."

"Jangan khawatir, Tuan. Koki kami telah menyiapkan semua rangkaian makan siang untuk anda. Ah, Hyuuga-san!", Kurenai langsung berbalik saat merasakan sesuatu menepuk bahunya. Hyuuga Neji datang dengan membawa Smoked Salmon Canape.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan.", Neji membungkuk setelah meletakkan piring dessert dengan 3 buah canapé berbentuk segi empat diatasnya. Harmoni warna hidangan dengan garnish terlihat mempercantik penampilan dan menamabah selera Killer Bee untuk melahap canapé dengan daging ikan mahal itu. Ia lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu yang terletak di bagian luar dari rangkaian peralatan makan yang telah tersedia di sisi kiri dan kanan piring, menacapkan pisau di sisi salah satu canapé, dan memotongnya dengan ukuran yang pas dimulutnya sendiri.

Awalnya Killer Bee tidak langsung memasukkan potongan canapé itu ke dalam mulutnya, ia melirik isi dalam dari lapisan potongan canapé tersebut, lalu mengendusnya dengan teliti. Mencium setiap aroma dari setiap lapisan yang kini merasuki hidungnya. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya, memasukkan potongan kecil canapé itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan dengan mata terpejam. Moment ini adalah moment yang membuat jantung Kurenai hampir melompat keluar, semakin lama Killer Bee membuang-buang waktu, semakin ingin Kurenai pingsan di tempat karena kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

"Hm. Seperti yang ku harapkan darimu, Chef Hyuuga. Sungguh harmoni rasa yang benar-benar luar biasa, di padukan dengan garnish yang mempercantik tampilan. Membuat selera makanku bertambah, yo!", Killer Bee kembali menyantap potongan selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan.", Neji tersenyum seperlunya. Setelah Killer Bee menghabiskan sajian canapé-nya, Neji mengambil piring yang telah kosong dan undur diri dari hadapan Killer Bee. Tak lama, Ino datang membawa nampan yang dialasi taplak kertas berwarna putih yang diatasnya terdapat Garlic bread dengan plain butter, meletakkannya di sebelah kiri Killer Bee, tepat di BnB plate yang telah tersedia sebelumnya. Ino berlalu setelah tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Killer Bee menyantap Garlic Breadnya sebelum hidangan soup datang.

Killer Bee hanya duduk manis, menunggu dalam diam sembari mendengarkan alunan music jazz lembut yang dimainkan di atas panggung Eclips Resto, sampai akhirnya Nagato datang membawa Soup dengan Gueridon (meja yang dapat digeser).

"Silahkan dinikmati, Killer Bee-sama. Lemon Chicken Soup.", ujar Nagato dengan gesture ala waitress kelas atas, membungkuk dengan punggung yang masih tegak, kaki kanan yang selangkah lebih maju dari kaki kiri, serta tangan kiri yang dilipat kebelakang, menyajikan soup di depan Killer Bee dengan gaya yang anggun dan berkelas.

"Hm. pilihan menu yang pintar, Chef Nagato.", Killer Bee mengambil Garlic bread dan mematahkannya menjadi potongan potongan kecil untuk diletakkan di atas soup.

"Ini sungguh pemikiran bijak dari Executive chef kami, kami harap anda merasa puas dengan hidangan yang kami berikan, Killer Bee-sama.", Nagato memperindah bentuk kalimatnya sebagai puncak dari pelayanan high-class.

"Wahahahaha… ya ya ya.. sangat memuaskan, yo!", Killer Bee menikmati soupnya dengan senyum yang mengembang, hasil kerja dari pelayanan Nagato.

Sampai akhirnya Killer Bee mengangat Soup Cup dan meneguk tetesan terakhir soup. Nagato undur diri setelah mengambil soup cup kosong beserta saucernya, setelah sebelumnya mendapat "pukulan" ala sahabat oleh Killer Bee tepat di punggungnya. Nagato rasa ia harus memeriksakan tulang rusuknya ke dokter setelah jam kerjanya selesai.

"Dimana main course pesananku, yo?", Killer Bee mengambil air putih yang tersedia di sebelah kanan atas dinner plate-nya. Meneguknya sampai habis, membuat Ino mendatangi meja tersebut membawa water pitcher dan memenuhi kembali Goblet Killer Bee dengan air putih segar.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan Killer Bee, Chef kami sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.", jawab Kurenai yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Killer Bee, memantau para chef yang mengantarkan makanan beserta komentar-komentar yang keluar dari bibir Killer Bee.

Juugo datang dengan membawa Gueridon layaknya Nagato, menyerahkan Main course khusus pesanan dari Killer Bee di atas mejanya, lalu menuangkan red wine ke dalam gelas di samping water goblet – gelas air mineral milik Killer Bee

"Silahkan, Killer Bee-sama. Roast Beef half done with salsa sauce sesuai dengan pesanan anda. Dan ini Red Wine Pinot Noir dari tahun 1974.", Juugo berbicara dengan nada datar. Memposisikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, dan menunggu dengan setia di sisi sebelah kanan Killer Bee sampai ia menyelesaikan makanana utamanya.

Awalnya Killer Bee memantau keseluruha isi dari dinner plate-nya saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri, iapun mulai mengambil pasangan terakhir dari rangkaian peralatan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, sebuah garpu dan pisau besar. Tidak seperti canapé, kali ini Killer Bee memotong langsung irisan daging kecoklatan setebal 2 cm di bagian tengahnya. Memisahkan kedua bagian dan memperhatikan bagian tengah dari Roast Beef khas Tenderloin.

"Hahahahaha. Perfecto!", Killer Bee tertawa setelah meletakkan potongan daging kembali di atas piringnya. Menatap Juugo dengan senyuman 5 jari miliknya. "Benar-benar kematangan yang sempurna Chef Juugo. Persis seperti yang aku mau. Yo yo yo!", Killer Bee meletakkan pisaunya di atas piring, lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Juugo yang juga dibalas dengan aduan kepalan tangan oleh Juugo. Jugo tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, sejauh ini bagaimana pandangan anda mengenai hidangan kamu, tuan?", Kurenai mengajak Killer bee berbicara sepeninggal Juugo. Ia membungkuk sedikit – menyetarakan tingginya dengan Killer Bee yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Baik, sangat baik, Kurenai-san. Aku tidak heran jika Grand Space adalah Hotel nomor 2 di Jepang. Ha ha ha ha yo~", Killer Bee memangku tangannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benarkah, Tuan? Hanya nomor dua? Lalu kenapa tidak menjadi yang pertama?", Kurenai tersenyum pasif. Ini adalah tugas utamanya sebagai F&B Manager saat ini. Membuat Grand Space mendapat mengakuan dari Gourmet terkemuka, dan menaikkan rating Grand space menjadi Hotel nomor 1 di Jepang.

Ino datang membawa Napkin untuk melakukan Crumbing Down. Ia membawa seluruh peralatan yang berada di meja makan Killer Bee, menurunkan sepasang garpu dan sendok yang berada di atas dinner plate Killer Bee ke sisi kiri dan kanan piring. Hingga kini yang tertinggal hanya Water Goblet, dessert spoon dan fork, dan dinner plate kosong.

"Huum?", Tawa Killer Bee menghilang, mengatupkan mulutnya lalu terdiam. "Menurutmu apa kelebihan Grand Space yang bisa membuatnya setara dengan Greenhills?", Lewat kaca mata hitamnya, Killer Bee memandang Kurenai dengan tajam.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chouji datang membawa Dessert ke hadapan Killer Bee yang lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chouji.

Kurenai tersenyum, "untuk jumlah kamar, itu bisa dibangun kapan saja. Tapi, dilihat dari Brigade de Cuisine, kualitas makanan dan Ballroom, kami lebih unggul dari Greenhills. Bukankah anda menyetujuinya, Tuan?", Kurenai kembali menegakkan badannya, memandang penuh keyakinan kepada Sasuke yang kini berada 10 meter di hadapannya, bersandar tepat di samping pintu menuju Kitchen.

"Ya. Kalau soal itu aku sangat setuju. Tugasku hanya sebagai panelis, Kurenai-san. Sepenuhnya yang dapat membuat hotel kalian naik rating adalah mentri pariwisata.", ia melahap Petit cake Tiramisu dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kombinasi Kopi dan mascaphonenya luar biasa, magnificent, Chef Chouji".

Chouji tersenyum, membuat pipi gempalnya semakin menggembung.

Tiramisu pun habis dalam lahapan ketiga. Killer Bee mengusap mulutnya dengan napkin yang sedari tadi tersampir di pangkuannya. "Lalu? Dimana Latte milikku, yo?"

Senyum Kurenai menghilang, terganti dengan tatapan kecutnya terhadap perkataan Killer Bee.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Kurenai-san? Apa kau merasa terkejut dengan permintaan latte art-ku?", Killer Bee tersenyum meremehkan, "kau menginginkan kenaikan rating dengan kelemahan se-nyata ini? Menyatakan Brigade de Cuisine yang tanpa Barista adalah Brigade terlengkap, huh?", Killer Bee baru saja akan beranjak sebelum sebuah bulu-bulu kuning menyambul di sampingnya. Bukan, itu bukan bulu. Itu rambut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Killer Bee-sama, saya membawa Coffee latte pesanan anda.", dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, Naruto meletakkan coffee latte yang baru saja ia buat – tepat di hadapan Killer Bee yang kini mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Orang baru, heh? Chef Uchiha Sasuke.", Killer Bee menatap sang executive chef yang kini berdiri memangku tangan di samping Kurenai. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di sebut, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Killer Bee. "Aku sudah kali ke tiga aku datang ke Hotel ini dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun kau menjabat sebagai executive chef. Aku kira kau adalah tipe yang tidak akan memasukkan wanita ke dapurmu. Apa kini kau telah berubah pemikiran, huh?"

Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi tepat di belakang Naruto, menahan kedua tangan Naruto sebelum ia menjungkir-balikkan meja tempat Killer Bee berada sekarang.

Killer Bee yang terkejut dengan reaksi spontan Naruto, menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sedang menaikkan secangkir coffee latte – yang menggambarkan serangkaian bunga pada busanya – menuju saluran tenggorokannya. Diantara keterkejutannya, pemuda di hadapannya yang kini berwajah menyeramkan menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Aku ini laki-laki, orang tua! Seenaknya saja! Dilihat dari mana pun, aku ini tampan, kau tau! Ibuku mengatakan aku tampan!", Naruto mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, namun tak berhasil. Ia tetap tidak bisa menjangkau Killer Bee untuk melayangkan pukulannya.

"Oh~, pardon me.", jawab Killer Bee cuek, lalu menyesap coffee lattenya. Membuat Naruto semakin gondong, ingin mencoba ketajaman parang yang baru saja ia asah.

Mata Killer Bee terbelalak.

Sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia remehkan kini membuat lidahnya terkejut, melebihi seluruh hidangan yang ia makan di hotel ini.

"L-Luar biasa. Ini luar biasa!", Killer Bee kembali menyesap coffee lattenya, memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap rasa yang dikecap oleh lidahnya saat ini. "aku bisa merasakan rasa yang beda di sini, tapi apa? Apa yang istimewa? Kopinya? Mesin espressonya? Atau apa?", Killer Bee menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan pandangan senyuman datar.

"Orang yang kau sebut wanita ini yang melakukannya."

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Haaaahh~ benar-benar menegangkan!", Kurenai merenggangkan badannya dengan menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Syukurlah orang aneh itu sudah pergi."

"Lalu, bagaimana tangapannya mengenai rangkaian hidangan tadi, Kurenai-san?", Naruto berjalan di samping Kurenai, diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Sukses besar, Naru-chan. Thank's to you~", Kurenai melompat menerjang Naruto, meninggalkan beberapa bekas lipstick di pipi chubby Naruto. "setelah merasakan Coffee latte milikmu, ia langsung mengatakan padaku 'ingin naik rating huh? Kalau hanya sekedar mempublikasika kelayakan hotel ini, aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar untukku', aahhh~ coffee latte mu membuatnya jatuh cinta, Naruuu.. uuh~.. aku ingin membawamu pulang untukku sendiri, kau sangat menggoda, Naru-chaaaann~…"

"K-kurenai-san… H-hentikan…", Naruto tidak bisa bergerak! Kekuatan Kurenai-san setara dengan Ibu Naruto! Jashin-Samaaaaaaaa~….

"Ehem!", geraman kesal terdengar dari arah belakang mereka, membuat Kurenai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang sedari tadi terlupakan, seorang pria tampan yang memakai baju koki berwarna ungu gelap yang kini tengah berusaha membunuh Kurenai dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Lepaskan bawahanku!", Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto – possesif. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kurenai yang memanggil-manggil Naruto.

Terbesit sedikit kekecewaan di hati Naruto mendengar kata 'bawahan' dari Sasuke. Apa kejadian di bar tadi hanya khayalan Naruto semata? Diantara tarikan tangan Sasuke, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap kesadarannya kembali. Astaga, Naruto! Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi hari ini. Semangat Naruto seakan menguap, meninggalkan raut lesu di wajah imut miliknya sekarang ini. Sampai ia merasakan langkah Sasuke berhanti di pertigaan lorong menuju kantor Executive Chef. Naruto yang penasaran dengan berhentinya langkah sang raven, melihat sekeliling mereka sampai pandangannya terhenti pada 2 sosok yang kini tengah tertawa lepas. Kali ini pandangannya focus pada pemuda berambut merah yang tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman yang selama beberapa tahun ini tak pernah ia lihat. Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto kesal dan tanpa sengaja mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke yang sedari menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya, langsung menatap kebencian di wajah Naruto.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

"Aku membenci Neji-san!", Naruto duduk bersila di atas sofa triple di ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk dan sekaleng kopi hitam dari kulkas kecil yang berada di bawah lemari berkas, lalu menyerahkannya ke depan pemuda pirang yang kini sedang bersungut kesal.

Naruto pun mengambil kaleng tersebut dan membukanya, "arigato."

"Apa yang membuatmu membenci Neji, Dobe?", Sasuke duduk tepat di samping Naruto, menaikkan sebelah kakinya sehingga kini ia memiringkan badan, menghadap langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Itu….", Naruto meminum jus jeruknya, lalu memegang kaleng jus jeruk itu dengan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "aku tidak tau".

"Hn. Dobe.", Sasuke berdiri, meletakkan kaleng kopinya diatas meja dan berjalan menuju mejanya, duduk di kursi kebangsaannya. Keadaan sempat hening sesaat dengan Sasuke yang mengetik jurnal di leptopnya, dan Naruto yang bermain-main dengan kaleng juice-nya.

"Aku rasa kau hanya merasa cemburu, Dobe.", Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari leptop dan terus mengetik.

"Cemburu apanya? Aku dan Gaara-nii tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu.", Sapphire Naruto mengerling bosan.

"Tidak dalam konteks itu, Dobe. Aku rasa kau hanya merasa iri pada Neji karena dapat membuat Nii-san-mu tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Sedangkan saat bersamamu, ia memberikan senyum yang berbeda."

Naruto terdiam memandang kaleng juice digenggamannya saat ini, lalu meneguknya. "Haahh… mungkin benar,Teme.", ia melempar kaleng juice yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya. Dan gotcha! Tepat sasaran. "Mungkin aku juga merasa bahwa Neji-san mengambil Gaara-nii dariku.", Naruto menaikkan kakinya, menyatukan kedua lututnya yang ia pergunakan sebagai penyangga kepalanya – ia peluk dengan kedua lengannya. "Kau tau, dari tadi pagi Neji-san terus menempel pada Gaara-nii. Gaara-nii tak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk sekedar menyapaku, mengusap rambutku, berbicara padaku, bahkan menyuruhku istirahat makan siang. Neji-san mencuri semua waktu Gaara-nii untukku, Teme.", tampah manik Naruto saat ini berkaca-kaca – menahan tangis. Ternyata pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi pada badannya yang mungil ini sangat rapuh jika menyangkut soal perasaan. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, duduk di sampingnya dan menarik kepala kuning Naruto bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Hey, bukankah Gaara-nii akan mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri nanti? Kau tidak bisa menahannya untuk terus berada di sampingmu, menjagamu. Suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan orang lain yang ingin dijaganya dengan sepenuh hati. Kau mengerti, Naruto?", Sasuke mengusap helai pirang Naruto, mengusap bahunya – menenangkan. "Kau juga suatu hari nanti akan menemukan orang yang ingin kau lindungi. Orang yang akan melindungimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Yang akan terus menyapamu, mengusap rambutmu, berbicara padamu, bahkan menyuruhmu untuk istirahat makan siang.", Sasuke mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu, "Aku juga yakin, Gaara sangat menyayangimu. Percayalah. "

Sasuke merasakan Naruto membalas pelukannya, menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Sasuke.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

"Lepaskan adikku, Uchiha!", pemuda berambut merah mendobrak pintu ruang executive chef dengan tidak berprikepintuan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah SasuNaru yang sedang berbagi kehangatan dan menarik Naruto menjauh.

"G-Gaara-nii?", Naruto yang terkejut dengan kehadiran kakaknya, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan menjatuhkan butiran beningnya, ternyata Teme benar, Gaara-nii masih menyayanginya.

"Naru? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu takut? Tenang, tenang, nii-san disini", Gaara menghapus air mata Naruto dan menepuk kepala pirangnya. "Sebelum kau membuat Naruto menderita, langkahi dulu mayatku, Uchiha!", Gaara menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan membanting pintu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa menyesal sudah membantu Gaara tadi. Haah~ air susu dibalas dengan air tuba. Biarlah…

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Orang yang kau sebut wanita ini yang melakukannya."

Seorang pria dengan setelah jas rapi, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang merangkul Naruto possesif. Jarak diantara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya selang 3 samapi 4 meja dari tempat Killer Bee berada sekarang.

"Uzumaki Naruto, heh?", ia tersenyum sinis. Mengambil iphone dari saku celananya, lalu menelfon seseorang. "Aku ingin kau mencari informasi yang selengkap-lengkapnya mengenai Uzumaki Naruto.", ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas red wine yang berada di tangannya saat ini. Masih menatap tajam pada pemuda pirang yang kini sedang memasang wajah kesal. Sesuatu yang aneh bergerak dalam dadanya melihat pemuda mungil dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

"Aku harus memiliki pemuda itu."

.

.

.

___Tsuzuku_

* * *

a/n:

Ngaret 5 hari. Gomen ne reader . Miya sibuk sama tugas kuliah. Minggu pertama kan Miya gak datang karena alergi itu, jadinya tugas untuk minggu ke-2 numpuk banget nget nget karena baru dikasi tau hari senin -_- alhasil Miya jadi gak ada waktu buat nyentuh fanfic sama sekali. Ini juga baru agak renggang tugasnya setelah hari minggu kemaren Miya kebut ngerjain tugas untuk minggu ini. Dan Voila~ terciptalah chapter 7 ini di sela-sela pemikiran tugas kuliah dan otak mesum Miya. Chapter 8 sedang dalam proses, udah setengah jalan. Dan Miya Stuck di adegan lemon. YAHHHH~ SPOILERR! Tapi ora opo-opo. Miya kasi hints untuk chapter depan ada lemon nista yang akan dibawakan oleh actor kaporit kitaaahh! Jeng jeeenn~ Sasuteme dan Narudobeee…. Yaaaaaaaaaayy~!

Oke okee… cukup tepuk tangannya.. *siapa juga yang tepuk tangan, Miy,.. -_-

.

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya Miya ucapkan kepada 'Duet Piano' yang dibawakan VAMPs yang telah menemani Miya dalam pengerjaan Fic ini dan membuat pikiran Miya terbuka untuk memperbaiki sedikit-sedikit kecatatan dalam fic ini (walaupun udah diperbaiki, tapi cacatnya masih banyak). Miya Love's Hyde so Much walaupun Hyde duda dan sudah om2.. :* I heart you, kau tetap uke sepanjang masa buat Miya… XD

Dan lalu, terima kasih juga buat kkhukhukhukhudatteayo ,, multiple review dari TheBrownEyes'129 ,, hatakehanahungry ,, Augesteca ,, NiMin Shippers ,, Azure'czar ,, Aristy ,, Aoi ,, R.A.F ,, Malachan12 ,, KirikaNoKarin ,, MoodMaker ,, Subaru Abe ,, kim midori kimi ,, 7D ,, multiple review dari kirei- neko .. hanazawa kay ,, uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii ,, 989seohye ,, ChaaChulie247 ,, Izca RizcassieYJ ,, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk ,, mizshanty05 ,, kitter-kitty70 ,, ,, Achiez ,, ukkychan .

.

Seperti biasa, yang udah log in, Miya bales lewat PM aja biar lebih romantis. Tapi kali ini miya pengen membalas review keseluruhan aja. Yang gak log in juga pastinya gak tau tentang apa yang miya bahas di PM dengan orang-orang yang log ini.

Gak henti-hentinya miya ucapin terima kasih buat yang suka sama fic miya, syukur sekali Miya sebagai author baru mendapatkan review segini banyak, gak nyangka. Makasii juga yang bilang fic ini seru, jujur miya semakin lama kepercayaan dirinya semakin menurun menyelesaikan fic ini. Miya selalu merasa ada kurang, tapi miya gak bisa mennemukan kesalah miya sendiri

.

Soal turun rate, miya Cuma gak mau buat readers kecewa dengan meletakkan rate M namun tidak ada sesuatu yang menuju ke M, daripada dikira nipu, mending miya turunin rate kan? :D tapi beneran, next chap setelah ini ratenya kembali naik jadi M. EEEMMMMM! XD

.

Jiraiya di fic ini hanya sebagai pelengkap penderita. Miya belum ada memasukkan rencana mendatangkan jiraiya dan 'istrinya'. Heheheh gomen.

.

Miya memang berencana membuat fic ini agak panjang, entah itu berkisar antara 15 – 20 fic. Kelamaan? Maka itu jangan hitung 1 chapter/ bulan. Miya selalu mengusahakan satu minggu update 1 chapter. :D

.

Jangan bawa bawang Bombay ke ff miya, ini gak ada angstnyaaa :p colek kirei-neko

.

Miya memang jago buat fluff, kadang-kadang miya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengetik adegan itu. hehehe.

.

Miya mahasiswa jurusan Kuliner, tingkat 5…

.

Daaaann.. terimakasih juga buat doa temen-temen sekaliaan….. Miya sekarang udah sembuh dari penyakit itu, Alhamdulillaaah

.

.

Thank you so much for all readers, baik yang review maupun para silent reader yang dengan setia mengikuti perkembangan cerita multicapter miya.

At least, if there's a greatest word more than 'thank you', I will give it to you all guys.. :D

I love you!

Medan, 11 September 2013

Miyazaki Erizawa.


	8. Ch 8 : Musim Semi

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : ****M**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Musim Semi.**

.

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Chef? Saya ingin mengembalikan buku anda."

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan coat tebal – khas musim dingin—nya , tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan angka 204 yang tertera disana. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah buku bersampul beludru biru yang kini ia perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Haaah~…"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari liburnya dari segala pekerjaan melelahkan di hotel selama 6 hari. Dan waktu bermalas-malasannya ini harus ia tangguhkan demi mengembalikan buku resep yang ia pinjam dari sang Executive Chef.

Cuaca terlalu dingin pagi ini. Naruto sempat berpikir ingin memakai kaos dan jaket tipis saja hanya untuk naik 2 lantai dari kediamannya sekarang ini, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang saat ia keluar dari kamar apartemennya yang hangat. Ya, sang Executive Chef tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya. Hanya berbeda 2 lantai diatasnya.

Dan kini ia harus menunggu di depan pintu selama hampir 20 menit, mendekap buku biru itu didadanya dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya – yang tanpa sarung tangan – untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan.

Apa si Teme sok keren pantat ayam itu ingin membuatnya hipotermia?!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"CHEF! SAYA DATANG MENGEMBALIKAN BUKU!"

Naruto mengeraskan suaranya dan ketukannya.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mau tak mau hal ini membuat badan Naruto hangat seketika. Kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia datang kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan buku, lalu bersegera pulang dan makan jeruk di futon kamarnya yang hangat. Bukan kedinginan selama hampir setengah jam disini!

Ia mengusap-usap sisi lengannya yang terasa dingin. Bahkan coat tebal yang selama ini ia pakai untuk pergi bekerja tidak dapat lagi melindungi kulitnya dari cuaca dingin. Mana lagi ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya. Apa mungkin ini puncak musim dingin?

Naruto berjongkok tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke. Menyembunyikan kedua tangan di lipatan lengannya, memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi hingga pintu itu terbuka. Mungkin 10 atau 15 menit. Lewat dari itu, sepertinya ia harus mengembalikannya besok.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa meringis. Ingatannya kembali saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Grand Space International Hotel, dua bulan yang lalu. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan saat interview. Saat itu Naruto malah berharap tidak akan menjumpai pria itu lagi, namun entah itu keberuntungan atau nasib naas. Ternyata pria jutek itu adalah atasannya.

Tawa miris pemuda penyuka ramen itu kini berubah menjadi senyuman simpul. Ia mengingat saat pertama kali Sasuke mendekapnya – menyelamatkannya dari serangan brutal Yuuhi Kurenai saat pertama kali melihatnya – bagai serigala yang kelaparan. Ia ingat betul betapa protektif dan possesifnya jenis pelukan yang Sasuke berikan. Lengan-lengan kekar dan berbentuk dengan sempurna yang telah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun di dapur, memeluknya – dengan hangat dan lembut.

Naru menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengannya yang saling menumpu. Senyuman itu kini pudar dari wajah tannya yang kini memucat – kedinginan. Naruto tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa kali Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil kecupan di bibirnya. Namun yang Naruto risaukan sampai saat ini adalah perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya. Entah itu benar, entah itu hanya cara untuk mempermainkan Naruto.

Haahhh~ memalukan sekali. Ia jadi ingat tentang kejadian kemarin, setelah Gaara-nii menariknya secara paksa dari ruangan executive chef. Ia menangis sesengukan dan berakhir dengan menceritakan kegundahan hatinya pada Nii-san tercintanya. Tentang kecemburuannya pada Neji dan tentang perasaannya pada seorang Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin kalau buku itu bisa membunuh, Naru akan bunuh diri sekarang juga dengan menggunakan buku bludru biru milik sang Executive Chef.

Lupakan.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari posisi Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Setelah melalui berbagai gejolak batin yang melingkupi dirinya, mencoba berbagai cara untuk menolak rasa berbeda yang ditawarkan pria raven itu, kini ia harus menerima bahwa getaran yang ia rasakan dalam dada, detak jantung yang tidak beraturan, serta rasa penuh di dalam dadanya ini, disebabkan karena ia mencintai seseorang. Yang bahkan berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Seorang pria mapan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, ia memang pria mapan. Di umurnya yang masih tergolong muda, ia sudah memiliki jabatan yang diinginkan seluruh koki di dunia. Menjadi Executive Chef di salah satu hotel terbesar di Jepang. Wanita tentu akan bertekuk lutut dengan pesona Uchiha satu ini. Ia tampan, ia kaya, ia memiliki segalanya. Dia nyaris sempurna.

Lalu apa yang Naruto harapkan?

Mengharapkan bahwa pria matang dan nyaris sempurna seperti Sasuke membalas perasannya? Mengatakan bahwa ia memilik rasa yang sama seperti apa yang Naruto rasakan?

Papa Minato selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak berharap kepada orang lain jika tidak ingin menemukan kekecewaan. Inilah yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Ia menekan keinginannya untuk percaya. Sekelebat bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi di bar saat mereka membuat Coffee latte, berputar di kepala Naruto. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya setiap perkataan dan raut wajah pria tampan – yang sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di Grand Space – tanpa ia sadari – telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Naruto menutup telinganya, memejamkan matanya erat. Seakan-akan ingin menulikan telinga dan membutakan matanya dari kepingan-kepingan memori yang kini berputar di pikirannya.

Namun bayangan itu semakin jelas.

Setiap kalimat itu terdengar lebih nyata di telinganya saat ini.

Semakin ia mencoba menghilangkannya, semakin keras suara itu menggema di gendang telinganya. Bahkan di hatinya.

"_Dobe… cukup katakan kau mencintaiku."_

" _cukup katakan kau mencintaiku." _

" _katakan kau mencintaiku…."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Teme.",_

'_AAAAAAAAAARGGGG~!'_

Naruto memperkuat tekanan telapak tangannya pada kedua telinganya. Ia berteriak dalam hati, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya – berharap suara-suara yang kini menggema di kepalanya beranjak menghilang.

Astaga… Naruto merasa tidak normal karna menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia merasa lebih tidak normal lagi karena sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki.

Ini mengerikan!

.

DUKK!

.

.

.

"I-IITAAAAAII~…..!"

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Dasar dobe."

Sasuke membuka lemari hitam yang terdapat di sudut kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol alcohol, obat merah, dan beberapa lembar kapas. Membawanya menuju seorang pria pirang yang kini duduk di sofa triple biru dongker miliknya – memegang dahi kanannya yang bengkak dan berdarah.

"Itu salahmu, Teme! Kau membuka pintu itu dengan ganas sekali! Lihat! Dahiku jadi bengkak seperti ini! Huweee…! Sakit!", Naruto mengusap area disekeliling luka yang ia miliki.

"Salahmu, Dobe. Untuk apa kau berjongkok di depan pintu kamar apartemen orang lain. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti dahimu selamat. Aku khawatir kau akan jadi semakin DO-BE setelah ini.", Sasuke memercik-mercikkan beberapa tetes alcohol pada selembar kapas.

"Gaah~! Aku datang kesini itu karna kau menyuruhku mengembalikan buku resep itu, Teme! AAAAWW~! IITTAAAAAAAII~!", Jerit Naruto saat Sasuke mengusapkan kapas yang tadi telah dibasahi oleh alcohol. Refleks – tangan tan mungil itu menahan pergelangan tangan sang executive chef yang hendak melanjutkan usapan manisnya tersebut.

"Tsk. Sabarlah sedikit, Dobe.", Sasuke berusaha menekan tangannya agar mencapai dahi Naruto.

"TIDAK! Sakit, Teme! Aku tidak mau!", Naruto terus melakukan perlawanan sengit terhadap pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan kekerasan padamu, Dobe!"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!"

Setelah selama beberapa menit mereka terus mempertahankan posisi masing-masing dan beradu deathglare, keringat bercucuran dari pelipis mereka.

Wajah Naruto memerah, butiran bening kini menggenang di kedua sapphire milik Naruto – menahan kekuatan Sasuke serta rasa sakit yang melanda dahinya. Keringat yang jatuh dari pelipis Naruto, mengalir turun sampai ke leher jenjang miliknya.

'_Astaga, cantik sekali.'__,_ Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Seketika ternggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. '_Sadar, Sas! Sadarlah!'_

Setelah menemukan kembali kesadarannya, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di benak Sasuke.

Kini ia memposisikan lututnya di antara kedua kaki Naruto yang sedikit mengangkang. Dalam posisi seperti ini, ia jadi lebih bisa mengontrol tangan-tangan mungil berkekuatan luar biasa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"T-Teme kau mau apa?!", kepanikan tampak jelas di wajah tan itu. manik sapphirenya memandang penuh tanya ke arah pria yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Mengobati lukamu, bo-doh.", Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Memposisikan kedua tangan itu di atas kepala pirang pemiliknya.

Kini ia dengan bebas mengusapkan alcohol pembunuh bakteri itu ke luka Naruto, tentunya dengan mengalami berbagai pemberontakan dan makian dari bibir semerah cherry itu, sampai….

"Eenngghh…", erangan tertahan terdengar dari arah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Eemmpph… S-Suke…."

"Dobe?"

"Sshh…. T-Teme… jangan gerakkan kakimu…"

"Ha?", tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Bukannya yang dari tadi yang meronta itu Naruto sendiri? Kenapa malah Naruto menuduhnya yang menggerakkan kakinya?

"Bukankah yang dari tadi bergerak itu kau, Dobe?", Sasuke memicingkan mata – tajam, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati si pirang yang kini wajahnya tengah memerah sempurna.

"Aaaaahh~!", desahan panjang terlepas dari bibir milik Uzumaki Naruto. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasakan gejolak aneh pada bagian selatan tubuhnya saat ini.

"S-suara apa itu, Dobe?", entah kemana kepintaran sang Uchiha satu ini. Sebulir keringat menyerupai biji jagung menetes menuruni pelipis Sasuke, memandang intens kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang kini terlihat kehilangan tenaga.

"S-Sudah kubilang, jangan gerakkan kakimu!", entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang suara Naruto terdengar lebih berat sekarang ini?

Sasuke menggerakkan maju lututnya yang sedari tadi berada di antara kaki Naruto.

"Eeeeeeeennggghhhh, Temee… jangan…", wajah Naruto semakin memerah. air mata kini hanya tinggal tunggu mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melanda bagian bawahnya saat ini.

Darah Sasuke berdesir mendengar suara serak nan berat dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Berangsur-angsur logika Sasuke menghilang, tergantikan oleh hasrat ingin mendengar suara itu lagi – terus-menerus.

Sasuke pun memajukan lututnya lagi – menekan kejantanan Naruto.

"A-aaaanngghhhh~… T-temee.. c-cepat berdir—iiihhhh~…. K-kau membuatku.. Hmppp…", Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto dalam sebuh kecupan ringan.

Cup.

'_Hm? lembut sekali'_

"S-Sukee… "

Cup.

Sekali lagi

'_Benar-benar lembut'_

"S-Sasuu…."

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kecupan demi kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir milik Naruto. Untuk sekedar menolak pun rasanya Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Ia hanya bisa menikmati kelakuan dari atasannya saat ini. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan menuntut penuh gairah. Lidah Sasuke mengusap perlahan belahan bibir milik Naruto – meminta izin secara terselubung untuk bertamu ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto dan mengabsen deretan penghuni mulut yang tengah membuatnya mabuk ini..

Lama Sasuke menunggu, namun Naruto tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar membiarkan lidah Sasuke berkunjung. Sasuke yang merasa kesal, menghentikan lumatannya.

"Kau. Buka mulutmu!", ujarnya dengan nada memerintah khas miliknya saat menjadi Executive chef.

"Tidak mau, Teme!", Naruto dengan sisa kekuatannya masih mencoba melawan birahi sang Uchiha.

Naru, Kau membangunkan macan tidur.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki. Aku anggap itu tantangan.", seringai dewa kematian terukir di bibir Sasuke. Seketika bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Gaara!"

"Un. Neji. Sudah lama?", Gaara berlari menghampiri Neji yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding corridor menuju kantin – menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama.

Neji tersenyum lembut, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayo ke kantin. Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang."

"Gomen, Nagato-san butuh bantuan memesan kebutuhan untuk event 'Fly Me to the Moon'. Kau tau, tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Hn. Aku mengerti.", Neji meraih tangan Gaara, menggandengnya dan berjalan menyusuri corridor, menuju kantin. Terlihat sepi. Mungkin para pekerja yang lain sudah kembali ke area kerjanya masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

"Kemarin?", Gaara menatap heran pada pemuda di hadapannya yang bertanya hal yang tidak begitu jelas, dan lagi tanpa melihat langsung ke arahnya.

"Iya. Kemarin. Saat kau menjemputnya di ruangan Chef, eeng… Naruto—…"

Kalimat Neji terhenti saat ia merasakan Gaara melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kini Neji merasakan kedua lengan putih milik Gaara menangkup pipinya, membuat Neji – mau tak mau – harus menatap manik emerald milik Gaara.

"Tatap aku saat kau berbicara padaku. Kemana kesopananmu, Hyuuga-san?", Gaara menatap lembut ke arah pria yang sudah beberapa hari ini kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Neji yang mendapat tatapan itu, menundukkan kepalanya. Mengenggam kedua tangan Gaara di pipinya, menurunkannya perlahan. Ia menolehkan pandangannya. Saat ini ia tak sanggup untuk menatap mata hijau yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku hanya ingin terlihat wajar. Rasanya menyedihkan jika aku menunjukkan kecemburuanku pada Naruto—kau tau—kedekatan kalian kadang membuatku iritasi. Maaf.", Neji tersenyum miris, lavendernya masih tak sanggup menatap mata Gaara, "aku tidak ingin kau terganggu dengan ini, sungguh. Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengedepankan emosiku. Aku benar-benar—…"

"Sshhh~…", telunjuk Gaara di depan bibir Neji menghentikan kalimat pemuda berambut coklat itu. "kau sangat baik, Neji.". Gaara memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, "kau tau betul, aku dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu. Aku senang kau mau belajar menahan emosimu. Aku akan membantumu."

Neji tersenyum simpul. Lalu membalas pelukan pria yang lebih rendah 8 cm darinya itu. "terima kasih."

"Hm.", Gaara mengusap punggung Neji. "Aah. Ya. Sepertinya kau tak perlu takut cemburu pada Naru. Aku rasa ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya."

"Orang yang tepat? Maksudmu—kekasih?"

"Hm hm", Gaara mengangguk di pelukan Neji, "Ia menangis sesengukan kemarin."

"Menemukan orang yang tepat? Menangis sesengukan? Aku tidak menemukan sinkronisasi dari kalimatmu, Gaara. Bukankah seharusnya ia tersenyum—layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Hahaha", Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang lavender milik pria berambut coklat dengan lengan yang kini memeluknya dengan possesif.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

.+ Flashback +.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

"Lepaskan adikku, Uchiha!", pemuda berambut merah mendobrak pintu ruang executive chef dengan tidak berprikepintuan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah SasuNaru yang sedang berbagi kehangatan dan menarik Naruto menjauh.

"G-Gaara-nii?", Naruto yang terkejut dengan kehadiran kakaknya, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan menjatuhkan butiran beningnya.

"Naru? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu takut? Tenang, tenang, nii-san disini", Gaara menghapus air mata Naruto dan menepuk kepala pirangnya. "Sebelum kau membuat Naruto menderita, langkahi dulu mayatku, Uchiha!", Gaara menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan membanting pintu dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

BLAM!

.

"Astaga, kau terlihat kacau, Naru!", Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto sampai ke tangga darurat setelah menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari kedua sapphire miliknya. Seketika angin menerpa wajah mereka, membuat rambut mereka teracak-acak berantakan.

"Duduklah, sedikit angin mungkin akan membuatmu tenang.", Gaara duduk di salah satu anak tangga, dan menepuk tempat di sampingnya – mempersilahkan Naru mendudukinya.

Naruto menurut, ia duduk di samping Gaara, namun tidak sedikitpun menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Hei, My Adorable Naru-chan… Doushite?", Gaara memegang dagu lancip Naruto, mengarahkan wajah Naruto yang tertekuk untuk menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Gaara terkejut ketika mendapati wajah adiknya basah – berlinang air mata. "H-hei, Naru, kenapa?", Gaara mengusap kedua pipi Naru dengan ibu jarinya, "ini pasti karena Uchiha itu. aku akan membuatnya menyesal.", Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu tangga darurat – hendak kembali ke ruangan executive chef – sebelum sebuah remasan – di bagian belakang baju koki miliknya – menghentikannya.

"G-Gaara-nii… ini bukan karena Chef, Hiks.", ia menghapus air matanya. "Naru hanya senang. Uu-uuhh… Gaara-nii masih sayang Naru.", ujar Naruto sesengukan.

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluk Naruto, membenamkan kepala pirang itu di dadanya – mengusapnya sayang. "Hei, Sejak kapan Nii-san mengatakan tidak meyayangimu, Naru? Dasar Bodoh."

"Gaara-nii. uu—uuhh… selalu sibuk. Uuh... dengan Neji-san.", Gaara merasakan baju bagian depannya bisa diperas sekarang. Bagaimana si bodoh ini mengira Gaara tidak menyayanginya lagi? Ya ampun. Gaara kira sumber air mata Naru adalah si Chef pantat ayam, ternyata malah dirinya sendiri. Astaga…

"Gaara-nii. Uuh... Bahkan tidak sempat memperhatikan Naru lagi. Huu—uuhh!". Tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi, ia meremas bagian punggung baju Gaara sekuat mungkin – melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini.

"Gomen ne, Naru-chan. Nii-san janji, ini yang terakhir. ", Gaara mengusap helai rambut milik Naruto, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sampai ia merasakan gelengan dari arah seseorang yang dipeluknya.

"Tidak.", Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gaara, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sendu miliknya, "Gaara-nii akan memiliki kehidupan Gaara-nii sendiri. Teme mengatakan pada Naru bahwa suatu saat seseorang akan menemukan orang yang ingin dilindunginya, dan orang yang akan melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Naru juga akan begitu. Suatu saat Naru akan menemukan orang yang ingin Naru lindungi, dan melindungi Naru dengan sepenuh hati. Maka itu, Gaara-nii harus berbahagia dengan Neji-san.", ia menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Teme benar, Gaara-nii masih menyayangi Naru"

Gaara mengembangkan senyum tulus miliknya, si pantat ayam itu membuat Naru-chan-nya menjadi lebih dewasa. Mungkin kali ini ia harus berfikir kembali untuk merestui hubungan Naru, walaupun kandidatnya termasuk om-om. Haahh~… ia jadi merasa bersalah telah membentak Sasuke tadi, ingatkan Gaara untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah membelanya – walaupun mungkin akan terasa sangat berat.

"Arigato, Naru. Tidak hanya melindungi Neji, Nii-san juga akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau bisa mengandalkanku.", mereka berdua tersenyum. Semua beban perasaan yang selama ini menghampiri mereka seakan menguap. Kini mereka berdua bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Tapi?

"Hey, Naru.", Gaara memegang erat kedua bahu Naruto, menatap tajam sepasang sapphire yang kini penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan monster pantat ayam itu?"

.

BLUUSHH~

.

"E-eto.. Gaara-nii.. Naru.. em… Chef… eeengg…", Naruto menggiti kukunya. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Aduh!

"Hey, jawab Nii-san, ada apa antara kau dan Uchiha Sasuke?", Gaara menatap semakin tajam.

"Hiks", air mata Naru kembali terjun dari bola mata sebiru langitnya, "Huweeee~! Gaara-nii! Teme membuat Naru sakit jantung!"

"Ha?", Gaara cengok. Memangnya bisa seseorang membuat sakit jantung? Bukankah penyakit jantung itu akibat keturunan dan pola makan? Ini kasus langka!

"Dia. Uuh. Saat berada di dekatnya, terasa aneh. Penuh! Jantung Naru ingin melompat keluar. Setiap hari ingin melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan. Bahkan tidak cukup saat bekerja saja, dalam mimpi pun dia datang untuk mengerjai Naru. Uhuhuhuhu!", Naruto menangis sesengukan – episode kedua.

"Haaah~…", Gaara menghela nafasnya lelah.

Kini ia tahu penyakit jantung seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Temeee~ Gelii… ", Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke yang kini tengah membuat kissmark di ceruk lehernya. Namun tak sedikitpun tubuh kekar Executive Chef itu bergeming. Ia terus saja membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher Naruto – yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Kau sendiri yang tak mau membuka mulutmu. Makanya aku mencari tempat lain untuk di hisap", jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghisapku, Teme! Lepaskan. Kau membuatku merasa aneh."

"Merasa aneh? Aneh seperti apa?", Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Naruto yang juga terdiam – seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ngg…. Aneh seperti apa ya… Ehehehe, aku juga bingung.", cengir Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tubuhnya terangkat naik ke udara.

"T-teme?"

"Kalau melakukannya di sofa, tubuhmu bisa sakit. Ke kamarku saja.", Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Kamar? E—eeppphh! Turunkan aku! Siapa yang mau ikut denganmu ke kamar?! Lepas, Teme, Lepaaass!", Naruto meronta dalam rangkulan Sasuke, dada bidangnya menjadi sasaran pukulan kedua tangan Naruto.

.

BRUKK!

.

"Aww~… pelan sedikit, bodoh!", cerca Naruto saat Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. "H-hey… mau apa lagi?", Sasuke naik ke atas tubuh Naruto dan memenjarakan pemuda pirang itu diantara kasur dan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau kau, Dobe", raut wajah Sasuke berubah serius, menatap sapphire Naruto dalam-dalam. Terbius dengan wajah cantik layaknya malaikat yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

.

BLUUSH~

.

"K-kau gila! Aku ini laki-laki, brengsek!", Naruto menolehkan wajahnya – menghindari beradu tatap dengan Sasuke. Saat ini tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Apa kau bercanda?", terlihat lekukan di alis mata Uchiha bungsu, seulas raut kekecewaan terpatri di wajah seputih porcelain miliknya. "Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Ku kira gender bukanlah masalah bagimu.", Sasuke merunduk, kecewa. Ia bersegera menjauh dari tubuh Naruto dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Ku kira pernyataan cintamu itu benar", ia mengusap wajahnya – frustasi, lalu merunduk – memijat pelipisnya, "ternyata aku hanya dipermainkan, hm? oleh bocah….", tawa miris terdengar darinya, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Iapun bangkit dan merapatkan jaket dan kemejannya yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau pergilah."

"Eh?", Naruto memandang terkejut kepada pria yang kini membelakanginya.

"Pergilah, Naruto.", tak sedikitpun ia menoleh pada Naruto, membuat segelintir rasa perih singgah di hati Naruto. Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tau darimana asal rasa sesak ini.

"Teme…", Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku.", suara baritone itu melemah, kini lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, "Pergilah, kumohon."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana hening menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

.

"TEME BAKA!"

.

.

PLETAKK!

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!", Sasuke berteriak nyalang saat merasakan sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tidak berprikepantatayaman

"Kau yang bodoh….", air mata Naruto menggenang di sudut matanya, "kau yang bermain-main dengan perasaanku. Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, Teme… Hiks."

Melihat air mata jatuh dari mata bulat yang indah itu, amarah Sasuke menguap entah kemana. Ia bersegera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Naruto yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Mendekap pemuda pirang itu di pelukannya. "Maaf, Naru."

"Kau yang salah."

"Iya, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku."

"Kau yang mempermainkanku."

"Iya, maaf."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

"Tsk, Dobe, bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkanku?!"

"Huuweeee~!"

"IYA! Maafkan aku!"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam – memeluk satu sama lain di atas tempat tidur empuk Sasuke, serta selimut berpenghangat yang melindungi mereka dari dinginnya cuaca kota Jepang pagi ini.

"Asal kau tau, aku serius, Dobe."

"Hu um", Naruto yang menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantalnya, memejamkan matanya – menyamankan posisinya di pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu. Kau juga begitu kan?"

"Hu um", Naruto mengangguk

"Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Hei, jawab aku."

"…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengangkat dagu Naruto, mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap langsung ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, sungguh raut wajah Naruto kali ini membuatnya tidak dapat menahan hasrat yang sedari tadi bergejolak – minta disalurkan. Wajah yang merah padam dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak luar biasa membuat Naruto kelihatan lebih menggoda sekarang ini.

"Mungkin, aku memiliki keturunan Vampir."

"Apa?"

"Selamat makan."

"Eeh?"

Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya. Mendorong perlahan kemeja Naruto ke atas tubuhnya dan menggerayangi perut rata tanpa otot milik Naruto.

"T-Teme.. hahha…. Benar-benar geli. Hahhaha..", Naruto tertawa heboh, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang tahan dengan sentuhan. Setiap sentuhan yang mengenai tubuhnya, akan cepat bereaksi dan membuat kotak tertawanya aktif.

"Geli, Dobe?", Sasuke masih saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengecup dan mengusap perut Naruto.

"Sangat! Ahahahahh. T-teme, jangan jilat pinggangku! Hahahahhah!", Naruto menggerak-gerakkan badannya saat Sasuke menjilat sisi perut Naruto sampai ke tulang rusuknya.

"A-ah!", seketika tawa Naruto berubah menjadi desahan kaget. Lidah Sasuke yang menari di sekitar nipplenya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, tersenyum sadis. Ia mulai membasahi sekeliling nipple Naruto dengan salivanya. "aahh eenngghhh… Sasu Teme… ini aneeh…", lidah Sasuke terus menghisap sekeliling nipple Naruto tanpa langsung menyentuh nipplenya, membuat Naruto merasakan gatal pada kedua titik sensitifnya.

Sasuke menurunkan salah satu tangannya untuk memeriksa bagian di bawah sana. Ia meraba tepat di tengah celana jeans yang dipakai Naruto saat ini. Ternyata milik Naruto sudah setengah menegang, membuat sang pemilik terlihat sesak dan gelisah.

"K-kau menyentuh apa? J-jangan!", Naruto merasakan bahaya saat Sasuke membuka dan membuang celananya ke sembarang arah hingga saat ini tidak ada satu benangpun yang menutupi Naruto Junior.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, Na-ru-to.", Sasuke menghisap dan mengulum nipple Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Yang mendapat sambutan desahan keras dari bibir chery milik pemuda pirang yang berada dibawahnya.

"Hn. Bagian yang paling sensitive.", Sasuke tersenyum mesum. Perlahan kecupan dan hisapannya turun menuju perut Naruto, jemari Sasuke meraba lembut kedua sisi pinggang Naruto, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil – kegelian – dan mencoba mendorong kepala dan tangan Sasuke menjauh dari seluruh tubuhnya yang sensitive.

"A—aahh! Sasuke kau sedang apa?!", Naruto terkejut saat ia merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah yang menyelimuti kejantanannya. Sasuke menjilat ujung kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang, memainkan lupang mungil di ujung benda itu dengan lidahnya, membuat Uzumaki tunggal itu mendesah tidak karuan, meremas rambut Sasuke dan semakin mendorong kepala raven itu menekan kejantanannya karena sensasi gelid an nikmat yang melanda bagian paling privat dari tubuhnya.

"Euuhhmm.. Sssukee…. Ngghaaaahh…. Ssssukkeee….", Naruto terus merapalkan Nama sang executive bagaikan mantra yang akan mengantarkannya ke kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini.

Sasuke meremas sepasang bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang Naruto. Sasuke melahap keseluruhan benda milik Naruto dan mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya – teratur. Sesekali ia memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan Naruto, membuat pemuda yang baru pertama kali mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini menggelinjang penuh nafsu, semakin menekan wajah Sasuke untuk melahap kejantanannya lebih dalam. Sensasi ini gila! Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, kenikmatan menjalar di seluruh syaraf sensorik tubuhnya. Sentuhan sentuhan jemari Sasuke yang memanja bagian tubuhnya yang lain membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak dapat ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Naruto saat ia merasakan denyutan dari benda mungil itu, gerakan Sasuke tak lagi berirama, berganti menjadi gerakan-gerakan liar yang membuat sang pemilik merasakan berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu berterbangan di seluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul di perutnya. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya secara spontan, desakan yang terjadi di kejantanannya membuatnya merasakan sesak ingin mengeluarkan yang tertahan.

"S-Suke…. Ssukee…. A-aku.. ngghhhhaaaaahhhh! Aahh! Aah! Aaaaaarrrgghh!", erangan penuh gairah kini berganti menjadi erangan frustasi setelah Sasuke menekan ujung kemaluan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, tepat sebelum Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Sssukkeeehhhh~ lepaskaann ngghhh! Brengsek!", Naruto menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang frustasi, ia mengembangkan senyum liciknya. Bukannya melepaskan ibu jarinya dari lubang kejantanan Naruto, ia malah membuat beberapa kissmark di batang kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya perlahan – tanpa melepas ibu jarinya.

Desahan penderitaan Naruto entah mengapa membuat Sasuke semakin senang. Air mata yang berderai dari bola mata seindah langit itu – menahan sakit yang melanda karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya – benar-benar membuat nafsu Sasuke meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Kejantanan Naruto yang kemerahan, kini berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap. Jemari tan milik Naruto terus meremas rambut Sasuke semakin kuat, menahan rasa ngilu yang semakin terasa di sekujur kejantanannya.

"Ngggaaaaaaahh~!", cairan putih kental menyembur dari kejantanan Naruto saat Sasuke melepaskan ibu jarinya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai cairan itu berhenti keluar membasahi perut tan yang dihiasi tattoo melingkar itu. Jumlah yang sangat banyak membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto benar-benar belum terjamah oleh siapapun – bahkan diri Naruto sendiri.

Naruto terengah-engah, memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap detik kenikmatan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas, seperti tak bertulang.

Sasuke merangkak naik, Ia melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, kali ini Naruto membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan bermain di dalamnya. Hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit, sesak dan penuh melanda lubang surganya saat ini. Ia mencoba protes dengan rasa aneh yang dirasakannya, namun Sasuke seakan tak berminat melepaskan ciumannya, membuat pasokan udara di paru-paru Naruto semakin menipis.

Setelah merasakan rasa aneh dan sesak, kini Naruto merasakan ada sebuah benda lagi yang ikut masuk ke dalam lubangnya, membuat rasa aneh itu berganti menjadi rasa sakit seakan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak bergeming. Air mata jatuh di kedua sisi mata sapphirenya,

"Naru?", Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan lumatannya, mencium kedua kelopak mata tan tersebut.

"S-sakit, Teme.. ke-keluarkan", Naruto mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke, saat ini wajahnya penuh dengan air mata dan saliva – yang entah milik siapa.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi.", Sasuke memaju mundurkan dua jarinya yang kini tengah berada di dalam lubang Naruto. Merasakan betapa kuatnya lubang Naruto menghisap kedua jarinya membuat Sasuke membayangkan fantasi-fantasi liar yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto. Mau tak mau membuat celana training yang dipakainya saat ini menjadi luar biasa sempit.

Setelah merasakan Naruto cukup terbiasa dengan ketigajarinya, Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pertahanannya sehingga hanya tinggal kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. "Kau siap, Naru?", ia berbisik sekaligus menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di area telinga Naruto yang sebelumnya telah ia lumat dengan lidahnya.

"U—uuuhh… L-lakukanlah, S-Suke", Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, mendekatkan wajah mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut namun menuntut. Lidah mereka saling beradu menentukan siapa yang dominan diantara mereka. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melumat lidahnya sesuka hati, membuat Naruto sebisa mungkin merasa nyaman. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya di pintu masuk Naruto, mendorongnya perlahan, membuat Naruto mengerang dalam lumatannya. Sasuke menyadari rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan, ia pun mengambil peran mendominasi dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto, mengeksplorasi setiap bagian mulut Naruto dengan rakus – mengalihkan Naruto dari rasa sakitnya.

Kejantanan Sasuke memulai kembali aksinya memasuki lubang virgin yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu, Naruto memekik tertahan. Tak ingin membuat Naruto menderita lebih lama, Sasuke menahan pinggang Naruto dan melesatkan kejantanannya yang diatas rata-rata ke dalam lubang Naruto sampai tertanam seluruhnya.

"AAHHKKK!", air mata mengalir dari kedua bola sapphire milik Naruto yang terbelalak kaget, lelehan-lelehan saliva mengalir di sisi bibirnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuatnya meremas erat seprai tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup setiap sisi wajah Naruto, berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Naruto. Rasa bersalah menghampiri dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia memaksa Naruto untuk melakukan ini sekarang. Pasti ia belum sepenuhnya siap.

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja", Sasuke menyerah, ia tak ingin membuat Naruto lebih sakit dari ini. Mungkin suatu saat akan ada kesempatan lain untuknya. Yah~ kalau beruntung.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke sesaat sebelum Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya.

"Enakhh… saja! A-akuhh mmmhh… tidak suka pekerjaan setengah jalan.", Naruto memandang Sasuke – kesal – dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan berkilau karena air mata dan keringat.  
"Naru…", Sasuke menatap Naruto terkejut.

"Bergeraklah… anusku terasa gatal, kau tau.", Naruto membuang wajahnya yang memerah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hn", Sasuke tersenyum, kebahagiaan terasa menyelimutinya dengan hangat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya memeluk pemuda pirang kesayangannya itu. "Kau itu, Bo-doh.", ia tersenyum lebar di belakang Naruto, tanpa Naruto ketahui.

"Hei, hei. Jangan membuat Mood-ku buruk, tuan-sok-keren. Sssshh… tidak nyaman sekali. Cepatlah bergerak. Puaskan aku."

"As you wish, your majesty."

Siang itu menjadi siang yang panjang bagi mereka berdua. Suara mereka yang beradu menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Butir-butir keringat satu per satu jatuh mengiringi aktivitas panas mereka. Ranjang yang sebelumnya tertata rapi, kini berantakan dengan ceceran keringat dan sperma dimana-mana. Setelah puas melakukannya berkali-kali, akhirnya mereka pun tertidur – berpelukan – di atas ranjang yang tak berbentuk lagi, tanpa selimut.

Dingin ini tak lagi menusuk tulang. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah hangat di sekujur tubuh mereka akibat permainan panas mereka tadi. Musim dingin tak lagi menjadi musim dingin. Di salah satu cabang pohon, di luar jendela apartemen Sasuke, kini tampak selembar daun yang bergoyang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Matahari bersinar dengan ceria melelehkan butiran-butiran salju yang menumpuk di sisi jalan.

Selamat datang, Musim semi….

.

.

.

___Tsuzuku_

.

.

.

.+ Omake +.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa memberikanmu libur, kalau kau mau."

"Aku tak selemah yang kau kira, Teme. Sudahlah, ayo!", Naruto melayangkan cengiran lima jarinya kepada pria yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya kemarin, mengajak pria raven itu keluar dari mobil. Mereka baru saja sampai di areal parkir Grand Space International Hotel beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meski Naruto harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bokongnya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menyatukan antara hubungan mereka dan pekerjaan. Naruto belum menyelesaikan masa Training untuk bisa meminta cuti.

Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Sasuke membantu Naruto berjalan menuju lift khusus staff. Mereka tampak serasi, berjalan sambil melempar candaan dan kadang diselingi pertengkaran.

Dan sampailah mereka di depan Lift. Pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto terpaku pada sepasang manusia yang juga sendang menunggu lift yang akan membawa mereka ke atas. Pasangan itu berbalik dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kekhawatiran seketika mampir di benak Sasuke. Ia adalah orang yang paling tau seberapa kesalnya Naruto pada orang yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Sasuke pun mencuri-curi pandang kepada pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ia juga penasaran ekspressi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan kekasihnya saat melihat Nii-sannya masih lengket dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak memandang Neji, bahkan Gaara. Sasuke tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspressi macam apa yang dibuat wajah imut itu karna tertutup rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah sedikit memanjang.

"O-Ohayou, Gaara-nii", suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Gaara yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ohayou, Naru-chan."

Naruto lalu menghadap ke arah Neji dengan masih menundukkan wajahnya. Suara yang ia keluarkan kali ini lebih kecil, hampir tidak terdengar.

Sasuke yang geram, mengusap poni Naruto ke atas kepalanya sekaligus menegakkan wajah tan yang sedari tadi menunduk., "Tatap orang yang kau sapa, Dobe."

Kini ekspressi Naruto terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu memerah, ia terlihat malu dan canggung, menatap ke arah lain – menghindari bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Ia membuka-tutup mulutnya, seakan kata-kata yang ia rencanakan malah tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Naruto, lalu mengusap punggung lelaki yang lebih pendek 17 centi darinya itu.

"O-ohayou, N-Neji-nii…..", Naruto memejamkan matanya – malu, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

.

BLUSHHH~!

.

Wajah Neji memerah seketika. Ia memegang hidungnya, sepertinya ia akan mengalami anemia setelah ini.

"Aku rasa, aku mulai menyadari kalau Naru itu lebih imut darimu, Gaara.", Neji menyumpal hidungnya dengan tissu.

"Jangan buat aku cemburu padamu, Neji. Naruto itu milikku", Gaara memangku tangannya, menatap datar ke arah Neji.

Sementara bunga-bunga pink menguar dari tubuh Sasuke saat kekasihnya merapat kepadanya dengan malu-malu.

'_Sasuke Junior, bertahanlah.'_

_._

_._

_._

.+ End Omake +.

.

.

.

a/n:

Selamat pagi siang malam. Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. *ketuk2 microphone, setel dasi* #banyak gaya banget :p

Pertama-tama Miya ingin mengucapkan berbelasungkawa atas chapter 7, dikarenakan mengundang kesalahpahaman yang besar untuk para readers yang mengira bahwa lelaki ber-jas rapih yang meminta data Naruto adalah Killer Bee. Sebelumnya miya memohon maaf sebenar-besarnya, dikarenakan deskripsi gagal miya *uhukk* -_-. Tapi untuk memperjelas masalah. Yang meminta data mengenai Naru itu BUKAN KILLER BEE. Dan disini Miya ingin menaikkan harapan para readers yang sempat down, mengira bahwasannya Miya menyandingkan Naru dengan Killer Bee. Tidak tidak. Mereka tidak cocok… :p

Miya juga meminta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam pengupdatean chapter ini. Bener-bener miya gak bisa nyentuh ff sama sekali karena tugas2 yang tidak berprikemahasiswaan. -_-

Udah cukup deh ah, kebanyakan ngeluh nih miya-nya -_- langsung aja masuk ke sesi terimakasihh terimasiiihh.. :D

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya Miya ucapkan kepada album pertama Utada Hikaru yang nemenin Miya saat pengerjaan chapter 8 ini. Lagu-lagu yang basi namun masih asik buat didenger sama kuping miya. Makasih Hika-nee :*

Dan lalu, terima kasih juga buat seluruh readers yang udah menyempatkan diri me-review fic miya ini yang gak bisa miya ketik satu-per satu karena kali ini reviewernya banyaakk .

Seperti biasa, yang log in miya bels lewat PM aja biar lebih romantic. Hihihi.. untuk yang gak login, ini dia balasan reviewnyaa :D

Hezaniwa zakaa ,, Hezakine rhyuu ,, R.A.F : makasii Zakaa-san,, rhyuu-san ,, R.A.F – san ini di lanjut.. silahkaann….

Zen Ikkika : hehehe.. ini lemonnya.. Cuma lemon nista buatan author hijau ini Zen-san.. -_- heheheh, bukan killer bee :D

Malachan12 : yo, miya buat sasu gak bakal tenang karena udah merebut naru dari miya! Hahahah! *plakk – ditabok Gaara XD ha? Menggungah selera? Memangnya fic miya makanan? -_- oke dehh, makasii banyaaakk :D

Azure'czar : ho? Azure-san nebak apa? O.o apa yang gak bisa ditebak? O.o BUUKAAANNN! . bukan killer bee azure-saaannn Q_Q . oh? Padahal miya berencana mau buat endingnya naru kabur dari sasu dengan naik naga terbang milik kian santang :O gemana dong? Miya gak mau kissu, miya mau fic lemon asem dari azure-san :p

SukeNaru : waahh~ ini anak bisa menebak imaginasi miya nih. Yang pasti miya gak kepikiran mereka lemonan di ruangan sasu. Mungkin di dapur. Tapi gak sekarang. Nanti kalo ada omake :p miya usahain update seminggu sekali kok. :D itu bukan killer be SukeNaru-san :3 okeee, makasii :D

DIYAS : iya kah? Bingung? Padahal istilah ini udah miya jelasin di ada di chapter 1,2,3. Cuma mengulang-mengulah aja kok :D oke, ini dilanjut ;)

Guest : ahahaha… Miya memang suka banget ama chef Juna.. heheheh… itu bukan bayangan kamu aja kok, miya juga ngebayangin chef junaa.. ihikihiikk :3 *muka mesum

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : oh.. itu dia dillemannyaaa hohohoho~… iya, di awal memang miya mau buat dobe itu bener2 dobe totall! Tapi dilain sisi, miya mau nunjukkin si dobe emang dobe, namun dibalik kedobeannya itu, dia memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. :3 haa? Masa gak bisa nebak sihh siapa yang mau milikin Naru? Hihiihi.. pairingnya memang agak susah dicari siihhh. Di Ffn belum ada kayaknya pairing ****xNaru ini :p

Yunaucii : iyaaa.. miya orang medaaann… kuliah di universitas negeri medan. Seru kah? Terimakasiiihh :D sai? Ohohohoho~ clue-nya : pairing ini jarang ditemukan dimanapun yohohohohoho :D

.

Buat Facebook, readers-san bisa search pen-name miya (Miyazaki Erizawa), karena nama FB miya udah miya ganti jadi sama kayak pen-name ffn. Sebelumnya tolong kirim inbox dulu sama Miya, biar langsung miya approve. Ada banyak permintaan pertemanan yang belum miya confirm hehehe -_- daaaannn~ sebisa mungkin jangan ngomongin fic miya di wall, karena miya takut keluarga miya tau 'penulis' macam apa miya ini…. (belum berani bilang ke keluarga tentang hobby aneh miya) -_-

.

Thank you so much for all readers, baik yang review maupun para silent reader yang dengan setia mengikuti perkembangan Kitchen In Love ini.

At least, if there's a greatest word more than 'thank you', I will give it to you all guys.. :D

.

Happy Birthday, sepupuku tercinta :D

.

.

.

Medan, 23 September 2013

.

.

Miyazaki Erizawa BoF.


	9. Ch 9 : The Rival

**KITCHEN IN LOVE**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Rate : T  
**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI **

**Inspired by : Korean Drama "Pasta" and my daily life.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The Rival  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nagato-san! Chicken drumsticknya out of stock!"

"Chouji-san! Assorted cake out of stock!"

"Nagato-san! Crab soup refillnya dimana?"

"Nagato-san! Sushi corner sudah kosong!"

"Neji-san! Temperature ruangan membuat centerpiece meleleh!"

"Nagato-san!"

"Neji-san!"

"Chouji-san!"

.

.

BRAKK!

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTANYA DAN MENCARI SEMUANYA SENDIRI?! KALIAN MEMBUAT KEPALAKU HAMPIR PECAH!"

.

.

Siiinggggg~.

.

.

Sejenak suasana hening, seluruh perhatian tertuju pada pria jangkung setinggi 175 cm – dengan baju chef resmi berwarna putih dengan ukiran "Executive Chef : Uchiha Sasuke" di dada kirinya – yang baru saja menggebrak meja prepare dan mengeluarkan suara setinggi 5 oktav.

Bagus, bagus. Keheningan seperti ini yang baik untuk kesehatan telinga dan jantung. Tapi kenapa malah berhenti kerja semua? -_-

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Tidak sampai 1 menit keadaan hening, terengar gebrakan pintu Hot kitchen terbuka lebar dengan daun pintu yang menabrak tembok dengan sangat keras.

"Chef! Seluruh hidangan, kue dan baverage sudah kosong! Yuuhi-san menyuruh saya untuk memberitahu kitchen crew untuk mengantar refill!"

Sekarang seluruh perhatian kitchen crew beralih pada wanita berambut pirang – Yamanaka Ino – yang baru saja memasuki hot kitchen dengan brutal dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Naruto dan Kiba saling berhadapan.

Gaara dan Nagato menatap Kiba dan Naruto yang saling menatap.

Sasuke menatap keempat personilnya yang saling menatap.

"NAGATO-SAN! Nasi dan acar tidak ada!", Naruto berteriak sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, membuat kerpusnya terjatuh diatas lantai.

"CHOUJI-SAN! Bagaimana memotong kue ini? tanganku bergetar!", Kiba menjatuhkan pisau roti-nya, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tampak bergetar dan berkeringat.

"NEJI-SAN! Centerpiece meleleh, meleleeehh!", crew lain ikut-ikutan desperate seperti Naruto dan Kiba

Haahh… Dan keadaan dapur kembali menjadi riuh. Membuat sang Executive memijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan para bawahannya yang luar biasa 'manja'.

.

.

.

Hari ini bukanlah hari biasa.

Event paling besar sepanjang perjalanan Grand Space International Hotel tengah diselenggarakan di Jupiter Ballroom. Sejak seminggu bahkan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya, seluruh kitchen crew dan waiters telah sibuk mempersiapkan acara ini untuk mendapatkan hasil yang optimal, mengingat pemilik event ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Orang yang cukup memiliki kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan rating Grand Space International Hotel jika terdapat sedikit saja kesalahan yang membuat acara ini berjalan tidak lancar.

Pernikahan Tenten, putri Perdana Menteri Jepang.

Awalnya Yuuhi Kurenai hampir terkena penyakit jantung saat mendapatkan pesan dari perdana mentri melalu orang kepercayaanya. Sempat ia meragukan lencana perdana mentri yang dibawa oleh seorang pria berjas abu-abu itu, mengingat Grand Space International Hotel hanyalah hotel nomor 2 di Jepang. Lalu kenapa perdana mentri menginginkan pesta pernikahan anaknya diselenggarakan disini?

Setelah mengorek keterangan dari orang kepercayaan perdana mentri, ternyata berita tentang kedatangan dan respon positif dari Gourmet terkenal – killer bee – telah sampai ke telinga perdana mentri sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai jasa Grand Space International Hotel yang langsung diterima dengan semangan 69 oleh Yuuhi Kurenai. Ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk menaikkan rating dan kepopuleran Grand Space!

Sudah seminggu pula kitchen crew tidak mendapatkan jatah untuk libur. Grand Space khusus membayar upah lembur mereka 2x lipat untuk masuk di hari kerja demi menjamu event ini.

Entah bagaimana mengatakan hal ini menguntungkan atau tidak. Tapi Event ini menguntungkan dan merugikan di saat yang bersamaan! -_-

"Kibaa~… pingganggku… rasanya… seperti tidak bertulang…", pemuda pirang dengan serving dish kosong ditangan kanannya – memukul pinggang dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Sudah sejak kemarin malam, ia, Kiba, dan seluruh crew kitchen menginap di Grand Space International Hotel khusus untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan diolah dini hari nanti. Otomatis, sejak tadi malam, tidak satupun dari mereka memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun.

"Bukan hanya kau, Naru. Aku juga.", Kiba tergeletak pasrah di karpet biru gelap – yang menjadi karpet resmi milik Grand Space – tepat di depan pintu masuk banquette menuju Jupiter ballroom.

"Hey! Jangan tiduurr!", Naruto menarik lengan Kiba, mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Kantung mata tebal menghiasi wajah manis mereka berdua. "ada cctv di sini, Kiba! Apa kau mau dipecat?", Naruto berusaha keras menarik pemuda – yang kini tengah mendengkur halus –dengan sisa tenanganya yang terakhir. Tidak tidur semalaman membuat fisiknya tidak sekuat biasanya.

'_Uunnngg~ Berat sekali! Aku tidak sanggup!'_

"Tsk! Mendokusai.", Naruto – yang sedari tadi menarik tangan Kiba – tertegun saat sahabatnya kini melayang dihadapannya.

Tidak tidak. Kiba tidak melayang.

Chef Nara yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, mengangkat tubuh Kiba dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Chef?"

"Dari sini, biar aku yang mengurus Inuzuka. Kau kembalilah ke dapur, Uzumaki. Tugas kalian sudah selesai"

"Un.", Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk ketika melihat sous-chef Nara berbalik dan membawa temannya keluar dari ruangan banquette. Samar, ia melihat kiba menggelayutkan tangannya di leher Shikamaru dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu pria dengan rambut nanas itu.

Sebenarnya selama ini Naruto curiga dengan kedekatan Chef Nara dan Kiba. Walaupun selalu ada saja pertengkaran yang terjadi saat bertemu, namun mereka kerap kali terlihat berjalan bersama, dan saling melemparkan tatapan lovey dovey yang membuat udara tercemar dengan gelembung-ngelembung cinta berwarna merah muda yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit kepala mereka. Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu seperti dirinya dan Sasuke?

Tidak mungkin.

Hahahha… mana mungkin!

Naruto tertawa garing. Mana mungkin Kiba 'belok' seperti dirinya. Itu pasti hanya kedekatan antara atasan dan bawahan. Ya kan?

Hahahaha.

Astaga, dunia ini sudah mau kiamat.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Chef, seluruh hidangan terakhir sudah diturunkan. Begitu juga hidangan dari divisi cold kitchen dan pattiserrie. ini sudah menuju ke acara puncak, Chef."

" boleh istirahat."

Setelah memberi perintah singkat kepada CDP Hot Kitchen, Sasuke pun beranjak dari ruangan hot kitchen menuju ke ruangannya sendiri. Ia melepaskan kerpus tingginya, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah terkena keringat akibat pekerjaan melelahkan yang dilakukannya sejak pagi.

Akhirnya setelah melewati event ini, beban di pundaknya agak sedikit terangkat. Ini adalah tantangan terberat selama 3 tahun ia menjabat sebagai executive chef di Grand Space International Hotel. Bahkan namanya dipertaruhkan untuk kesuksesan acara ini. Yuuhi Kurenai memang kejam.

Sesaat sebelum ia membuka knop pintu ruangannya, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu hal yang terlupakan semenjak kemarin.

Entah apa. sepertinya ada yang kurang dalam dirinya.

Tapi apa?

"Teme!"

Ah, iya!

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak menemui dan berbicara langsung dengan Dobe-nya. Aah~ mungkin karena terlalu rindu, ia jadi mendengar halusinasi suara Dobe-nya tercinta. Astaga. Kekasih macam apa dia, bahkan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat ke posel Dobe-nya saja ia tidak ingat karena terlalu lelah. Bahkan di hotel, Sasuke tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar makan siang dan melakukan cipika cipiki.

"Dobe… aku rindu", Sasuke merundukkan wajahnya, tatapannya berubah sendu – melihat pintu berukiran ornament eropa di hadapannya. Biarlah kali ini ia OOC. Ini akibat rindu yang berakumulasi menjadi penyakit tumor yang harus dikeluarkan secepat mungkin sebelum berakar keseluruh jaringan utama tubuhnya.

"TEEEEMEEEE!"

"Hn?", Sasuke terkejut, mengapa suara itu kini menjadi lebih keras? Apa gema bisa membaca kerinduan yang teramat sangat ini? Oke, Sas. Kau mulai lebay!

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari asal suara cempreng yang memanggilnya. Tidak ada. Astaga! Apa penghuni loker itu kini telah sampai ke area ruang kerjanya dan membuat keusilan?

"Aku dibelakangmu, Teme!", Naruto menarik rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke, ia memangku tangan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "jangan hanya karena kau lebih tinggi dariku, kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku!"

Ternyata Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke kira…..

Lupakan.

"Gomen, Dobe-chan.", Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu. "Ayo masuk ke ruanganku."

"Tidak mau! Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu ke beranda VIP Jupiter ballroom, Teme. Aku ingin melihat event besar ini dari atas. Ayolah!", Naruto menarik tangan kekasihnya tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari pria tampan itu.

Ya, sudah seminggu lamanya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang special. Mereka baru melakukan "itu" sekali, dan selanjutnya diisi dengan kesibukan untuk acara event ini. Seminggu kedekatan mereka hanya dihabiskan dengan Sasuke yang berada di hotel selama hampir seharian, dan Naruto yang pulang sendirian karena ia bekerja sesuai dengan shift – tidak seperti Sasuke yang bisa saja bekerja full time. Sebagai pasangan yang baru menjalin kasih, mungkin wajar bagi Naruto bila ingin menghabiskan waktu – yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa mereka gunakan bersama – untuk sekedar melihat hasil kerja keras mereka selama seminggu ini, berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Tanpa orang lain yang mengganggu.

"Waaaahh~! Kirei~", Naruto menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya ke sisi dalam pagar beranda yang terletak 5 meter di atas keramaian lantai Jupiter Ballroom. Sasuke yang tertinggal dibelakang, memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu beranda, memangku tangan dan memperhatikan cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip dibawah sana.

"Teme. Ayo kesini!", Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke – mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi focus ke lantai bawah, mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda pirang itu.

Seketika, ia membelalakkan matanya.

Secercah sinar remang dari cahaya lampu sorot yang menerangi lantai dansa dibawah sana, membias memantulkan titik-titik cahaya gemerlap di setiap ujung rambut pirang milik kekasihnya saat ini. Mata sebiru langit yang tersembunyi di antara kelopak matanya yang menyipit, deretan gigi putih bersih yang tampak dari cengiran khas milik pemuda rubah itu masih tampak berkilau walaupun membelakangi cahaya.

Sasuke mengabadikan moment itu di dalam ingatannya. Memperhatikan setiap detail keindahan yang terpancar dari pemuda yang tersenyum dihadapannya. Merekam setiap detail perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat melihat pemuda manis itu ada di dekatnya, yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman klasik penggetar jiwa.

Dibandingkan Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Naruto adalah lawan tertangguh dengan LEVEL : BOSS paling nyata yang pernah ia ketahui. Selamanya ia tak akan pernah menang melawan pesona Uzumaki satu ini.

"Teme? Hentikan! Kau melihatku seperti hantu.", Naruto bersungut. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah ruangan pesta, menenderkan kembali bagian depan tubuhnya ke pembatas beranda yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas pembatas beranda yang berukuran setinggi perutnya. Memandang keindahan nuansa biru-putih-sparkling yang ada di bawah mereka diiringi lantunan piano yang terdengar lembut di telinga siapapun..

"Indah ya, Teme…", dan ia lalu tersenyum, manik sapphirenya terpejam menikmati denting-demi denting alunan music jazz lembut – milik Harry Connick, The Way You Look Tonight– merasakan euphoria keanggunan yang menguar di udara. Menghirup wangi khas malam yang meliputi seluruh pelosok ruangan Jupiter ballroom saat ini. Rangkaian bunga-bunga sedap malam yang dipadu dengan tata letak hidangan bercampur baur mengeluarkan aroma manis dan harum yang menyatu dalam harmoni. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan aneh yang bahkan umurnya seharusnya belum cukup untuk merasakannya.

"Aku… jadi ingin menikah.", pandangan Naruto sama sekali tak mengarah kepada sang Executive chef. Kegundahan dalam hatinya membuatnya lebih memilih memandang sendu ke arah bawah – lantai dansa – yang kini dipenuhi beberapa pasangan –wanita dan pria – yang sedang berdansa dengan romantisnya. Bisakah ia merasakan pernikahan nanti? Sedangkan saat ini ia sedang jatuh kepada seorang yang tak sepantasnya ia cintai. Seorang lelaki – yang bahkan di depan hukum tidak sah dinikahinya. Seandainya diantara ia ataupun Sasuke terlahir sebagai perempuan. Mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan sesulit ini bukan?

Sampai ia merasakan seseorang kini berada di belakangnya. Memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya diantara kedua lengan kekar bertatoo dan tiang pembatas beranda. Lelaki itu mencium puncak kepala pirangnya, cukup lama, hingga kedaan hening menjadi teman mereka.

Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya, membiarkan setiap sendi tubuhnya yang ia paksa bekerja dari kemarin sedikit bersantai dengan bersandar di dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Lengan Sasuke yang tadinya bertumpu di pembatas beranda, kini ia lingkarkan di sekeliling perut rata Naruto. Membuat pemuda yang berada di pelukannya kini mengambil posisi ternyaman yang ia bisa untuk memaksimalkan kengatan yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Kalimat menggantung Sasuke, membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya menatap pemuda tampan dibelakangnya. Wajah tan-nya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar untuk Uchiha satu ini. Menunggu? Untuk apa ia harus menunggu?

Sasuke mengarahkan kembali wajah dan tubuh Naruto ke arah depan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menumpukan dagunya di kepala Naruto.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, sampai aku mampu berdiri di kakiku sendiri. Aku akan melamarmu, Naru"

.

BLUSHH!

.

"T-Teme!", Naruto berbalik, mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. "K-kenapa aku yang dilamar?! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita!", mata saphhirenya dengan tajam memandang obsidian milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sungguh tertarik dengan wajah Naruto yang memerah dan helai pirangnya yang digelayuti kelap-kelip bias cahaya lampu ballroom. Mungkin ini moment yang pas. Sudah hampir 1 minggu ia tidak mendapat jatah dari uke tercinta. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit melepas rindu bukan?

Sasuke meraih dagu lancip Naruto. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya – mengeliminas jarak diantara mereka.

"Naru, aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir cherry sang Uzumaki. Naruto membelalakkan matanya – terkejut. Namun dengan segera ia menyadari, diantara kelembutan kecupan Sasuke, tersirat sedikit hasrat yang dipendam olehnya, sebuah rasa yang tak biasa, yang ditahan Sasuke sekuat tenaga hanya karena tak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan beberapa hari ini.

Kedua lengan tan-nya kini berada di belakang punggung Sasuke, meremas baju koki Sasuke – menyalurkan rasa luar biasa yang ia dapatkan setelah selama seminggu ber"puasa".

"Suke, aku juga. Sangat.", ia tersenyum, menarik pemuda – yang lebih tinggi 17 centi darinya itu – turun dan mengecup bibir tipis itu sekejap. Sampai akhirnya kecupan-kecupan yang mereka layangkan satu-sama-lain berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh kerinduan. Deru nafas mereka tak lagi normal. Kedua tangan mereka bergerillya di seluruh tubuh pasangannya, mengahantarkan friksi-friksi nikmat disela-sela kecupan mereka. Sampai pada saat pasokan udara telah habis, membuat mereka dengan tak rela melepaskan pangutannya. Benang-benang saliva yang entah milik siapa, kini tercecer disekeliling dagu mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap, saling mengembangkan senyum di bibir masing-masing, menyatukan kening mereka dan menikmati moment-moment hening itu berdua. Ya hanya berdua.

Sampai sebuah ciuman menyatukan mereka kembali.

.

KLIK!

.

KLIK!

.

Seberkas cahaya tampak dari beranda yang berada 20 meter tepat di depan beranda dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Ia mengatur fokus lensanya, dan menangkap gambar demi gambar kemesraan Sasuke dan Naruto berkali-kali. Senyuman terpatri di wajah pria asing dengan pakaian rapi serba hitam tersebut.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

"Ah. Coatku tertinggal di kantor", Sasuke mengusap lengannya yang tertutup kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai ke batas siku.

"Eh, ceroboh sekali, Suke. Un. Pergilah"

Mereke berpisah di depan pintu utama Eclips resto setelah Sasuke memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Naruto.

.

Pip pip.

.

Naruto membuka pintu basement dan menekan salah saru tombol yang berada di gantungan kunci Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju mobil porche hitam itu. tangan mungilnya terjulur kearah knop pintu – hendak membuka pintu. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghetikannya.

"Hei, kau. Keluarlah.", Naruto merasakan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, kini berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Pemuda itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik tiang beton basement. Setelan jas hitam rapih menutupi tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Kulit putihnya terlihat sangat berpadu dengan rambut orange miliknya. Mata coklatnya menatap tak bosan pada pria pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan nyalang. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tidak ada ketakutan sedikitpun tersampir di wajahnya yang tampan. "wah wah wah. Peka sekali.", pemuda itu tertawa sinis.

"Dasar stalker.", Naruto melayangkan deathglare andalan keluarga Uchiha yang ia pelajari dari Kekasihnya – namun berakhir seperti raut wajah anak balita yang tidak diizinkan makan coklat.

Naruto memandang pria itu – tak suka. Naruto sebenarnya sudah menyadari, pria psikopat ini sudah mengikutinya sejak Gourmet Killer Bee datang ke Eclips Resto seminggu yang lalu. Pria ini selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Apakah ia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan? Pengangguran? Mana ada pengangguran yang berselah jas rapih dengan jam tangan mahal tersampir di tangan kirinya!

"Kau tau ya? Aku jadi malu", kata-kata yang menurut Naruto menjijikkan itu kerluar dengan cool dari bibir tipis pria berambut orange itu. Ia berjalan penuh wibawa mendekati Naruto yang sedang memasang pose 'ngambek' ala Uzumaki – berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto, menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu penumpang – mobil Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?", Naruto mendengus – muak.

"Mauku? Heh…", Pria itu mengurung Naruto dengan kedua lengannya yang menyampir di atap mobil Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tetap stay cool. "apa kau yakin sedang menanyakan mauku? Hm?", ia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga kini hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Memiringkan wajahnya seperti hendak mencuri ciuman dari bibir Naruto.

"Jawab saja. Brengsek! Kau membuang waktuku", Naruto memandang tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, menatap lurus ke arah mata coklat terang – menantang. Tidak tersirat rasa takut sedikitpun di raut wajah tan miliknya.

Pemuda itu melengkungkan bibirnya dan berangsur menjauh dari Naruto – namun masih tetap dengan posisi memenjara Naruto di kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum licik. Kedua bola matanya memandang Naruto lekat. "Aku—ingin—kau, Uzumaki Naruto…", ia mencubit dagu Naruto, memaksa wajah manis itu menengadah sehingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, "atau haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan nama—Namikaze Naruto?", pria dengan tindik di ujung lidahnya itu tersenyum iblis – merasa penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah Naruto kini berubah panic.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini. Bisa-bisanya tertinggal", Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga menuju basement sembari memakai coat hitam tebal miliknya. Sesampainya di depan pintu menuju basement, ia membenarkan beberapa kancing bajunya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kekasihnya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di balik pintu basement yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke yang mulai penasaran, menarik knop pintu itu perlahan, berharap percakapan diantara dua orang itu dapat didengarnya dengan jelas.

"…. Atau atau haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan nama—Namikaze Naruto?"

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak – terkejut – dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda dengan suara asing itu.

'_B-bukankah Namikaze itu adalah nama pemilik Grand Space? Jangan-jangan Naruto adalah—….'_

Sasuke yang semakin penasaranpun mengintip Naruto dan pemuda itu dari sela-sela pintu basement yang ia buka sedikit. Melihat posisi Naruto yang dihimpit oleh pria yang tak dikenal itu membuat matanya panas. Namun hatinya lebih panas kali ini. Bisa-bisanya Naruto membohonginya selama ini. Bisa-bisanya ia menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke sama sekali.

Jemari Sasuke meremas coat tebalnya – di bagian dada – erat.

"K-kau—…", sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Naruto menuju dagu lancipnya. Laki-laki ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia pasti memiliki jangkauan yang sangat luas. Kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa tau mengenai Naruto? Padahal seluruh masyarakat sipil mengetahui pasangan Namikaze memiliki putri dan berjenis kelamin perempuan yang bernama 'Mikako'. Bahkan tidak semua keluarga Namikaze mengetahui kebenaran tentang identitas asli Naruto.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya darimana aku mengetahuinya, ne, Naru-chan?", jari jemari kurus nan panjang milik pria itu menyusuri sisi wajah Naruto, menengadahkan wajah Naruto sampai lehernya terekspos dengan jelas. Pria itu mulai mencium dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari leher tan itu, memandang penuh nafsu kearah bibir cherry Naruto yang kini memucat – panic. "Tapi itu rahasia."

Pria dengan setelan jas abu-abu itu menegakkan badannya, berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju tiang basement terdekat dengan pintu basement dan bersandar disana. Ia merogoh kantung di jasnya dan mengambil sekotak Dunhill berwana putih, meletakkan sebatang di antara kedua belah bibirnya lalu meghidupkannya dengan pematik bergambar awan merah disekelilingnya.

"Menurutmu, apa jadinya jika si Uchiha itu tahu bahwa selama ini kau membohonginya, hm?", pria itu menghembuskan asapnya ke sembarang arah. Kedua mata coklatnya menatap nyalang kearah pintu basement yang tidak tertutup rapat – yang dibalas dengan tatapn terkejut oleh Sasuke.

'_Sial, dia tau keberadaanku. ini pasti sudah direncanakan oleh si jabrik itu!'_ , Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku tidak membohonginya!", Naruto kehilangan ketenangannya. Tentu ia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya menganggap ia membohonginya. Bukan maksud Naruto ingin menyembunyikan identitas aslinya, namun waktunya belum tepat untuk mengungakapkan semuanya. Ia kita ini akan lama, maka itu ia menyimpannya sampai moment yang tepat itu datang suatu hari nanti.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya mengenai identitas aslimu, Namikaze? Bukankah kau dan dia telah menjalin hubungan khusus?", pria asing itu menangkap gelagat panic Naruto, ia suka itu. ia pun melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang melancarkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"atau mungkin. Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang bisa kau percaya?", pria itu tersenyum merendahkan ke arah Sasuke.

Hah. Laki-laki ini tidak dapat diremahkan. Sasuke merasa benar-benar dipermainkan oleh perasaan hatinya saat ini. Omongan lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya galau. Yang mana yang harus ia percaya? Pria bishounen dengan tindik di telinga kirinya itu, atau orang yang ia cintai? Tentu saja ia akan mempercayai Naruto jika saja Naruto tidak membohonginya selama ini.

Astaga!

Sasuke manjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merasa hampir gila karena bocah tengil yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya itu!.

.

.

.

.+ Kitchen in Love +.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam. Tangannya terkepal erat sampaibuku-buku jarinya memuti.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya Sasuke. Bukannya ia ingin membohongi orang yang dicintainya. Tak ada sedkitpun niatnya untuk mempermainkan Sasuke. Namun kalimat yang dilontarkan pria asing iu membuat keraguan merasuki pikiran Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto tidak bermaksud mempermainkan Sasuke, apa Sasuke bisa percaya? Apa Sasuke bisa menerima dengan lapang dada semua kenyataan yang ia simpan selama ini?

Tidak, tidak. Naru rasa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang toleransi terhadap kebohongan. Ia pasti berfikir Naruto tidak mempercayainya. Lalu Naruto harus apa?

"K-Kau tidak akan mengatakannya.". Suara Naruto bergetar. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata coklat milik pemuda bersurai jingga itu, seakan meminta penjelasan bahwa pria itu tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "who knows…"

Seakan bisa membaca isi kepala Naruto, pria itu menjatuhkan putung rokoknya, menginjaknya, dan berjalan mendekati tempat Naruto berada saat ini. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Dia tidak akan tau jika kau mengikuti saranku.", pria itu tersenyum – sok manis.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai "saran" yang dimaksud oleh pria – yang bisa dikategorikan 'cantik' – dihadapannya itu.

"Tinggalkan Sasuke, jadilah kekasihku."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Seketika jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seperti ingin melompat keluar dan bermain lompat tali dengan jantung Squidward.

"Keuntungan menjadi kekasihku adalah, kau bisa mendapatkan posisi Executive Chef di GreenHills International Hotel, akan ku berikan padamu jika kau menginginkannya. Dan yang paling penting. Rahasiamu akan aman ditanganku. Bahkan semut pun tidak akan mengetahuinya", pria itu menggerakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya – seperti sedang mengunci zipper.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", Naruto mulai mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya. Ia menatap pria – yang Naruto prediksi mungkin sekitar – 173 cm itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ah, Pardon me, Your Majesty", kini pria itu memposisikan badannya membungkuk di hadapan Naruto. Tangan kirinya ia sampirkan di belakang punggungnya. Tangan satunya meraih jari jemari Naruto, dan menciumnya layaknya putri kerajaan. "Direktur Utama GreenHills International Hotel, Yahiko."

"Huh?", Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, ia tertawa mengejek. "Kau tampan. Kau Direktur utama hotel nomor 1 di Jepang. Aku yakin semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut padamu di luar sana. Kenapa kau harus menyibukkan dirimu dengan LAKI-LAKI sepertiku? Astaga. Kau sudah gila. Kau hampir sempurna dan kau menyia-nyiakannya.", Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia bermaksud menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yahiko, namun Yahiko menahannya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Dengan semua kekayaan itu, aku tidak perduli dengan wanita-wanita itu.", Yahiko menatap lurus mata jernih sebiru langit dengan pandangan yang tajam – menusuk. "bahkan jika mendapatkanku aku harus meruntuhkan Grand Space ataupun GreenHills, aku akan melakukannya, Naruto.", Yahiko memiringkan wajahnya, semakin mendekat hingga hampir menyentuh bibir Naruto. Masih tetap menatap Naruto tajam – mengintimidasi.

"Aku pastikan Aku. Akan. Melakukannya.

Walaupun salah satu diantara aku, atau Sasuke

harus mati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TSUZUKU_

.

a/n:

fiuh~ ini chapter yang melelahkan -_-

gak ada komentar deh. Semoga para readers gak kecewa dengan chapter yang ini.

.

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya Miya ucapkan kepada Eiji Kano, si cantik yang selalu membuat miya "chi chi pow pow" sendirian saat melihat wajah cantiknya yang menawan rupawan, membuat setiap system syaraf miya TERPACU wow wow untuk membuat chapter 9 ini. I Love you, Eiji-chan. Kutunggu jandamu *selogan truk mode on XD kalo dia straight, mungkin miya mau jadi pacarnya (oops, dia yang gak mau, miy!) ok, forget it! -_-

Dan juga makasiih banget sama lagu-lagu jazz lembut yang memanja telinga miya saat pembuatan chapter 9 ini. Lagu-lagu yang miya harap bisa mampir juga saat pernikahan miya kelak :p sungguh event 'Fly Me To The Moon' ini adalah acara pernikahan impian miya -_-

.

Seperti biasa, yang log in miya balas lewat PM aja biar lebih romantic. Hihihi.. untuk yang gak login, miya bales keseluruhan aja yaaa… pemalas -_-

**.**

**.**

NAru emang sengaja miya buat manis banget. Soalnya miya seneng sama naru yang manis dan nurut :p (kitten-kitty70 ,, aya-chan ,, yunaucii ,, Zen Ikkika ,, SukeNaru , R.A.F ,, 7D ,, Subaru Abe ,, Vipris ,, ,, azurradeva ,, ,, kim midori kimi ,, Toples kaca ,, Axa Alisson Ganger ,, KirikaNoKarin ,, tsunayoshi yuzuru ,, .5 ,, Viviandra Phantom ,, Izca RizcassieYJ )

Buat lemonnya, ada yang bilang hot, ada yang bilang kurang. Yah kalo miya sendiri sih kurang puas sama hasilnya. Tapi intinya udah dapet. Miya memang mau buat si sasu yang bener2 lembut di awal mereka melakukannya. LEMON JUICE MANISSS~ . Disini miya gak tekankan soal hot atau tidak, tapi miya lebih merasuk ke perasaaanya yang miya anggap juga masih kurang dapet.. intinya miya belom puuuassss . makasii makasiii yaaaaa reviewnyaaaa….. dan miya gak ada rencana buat NARU-SASU yaa… miya agak kurang nyaman sama Naruseme :p XD (alvida the dark night ,, .330 ,, hatakehanahungry ,, Azure'czar ,, guest ,, Foschidelic Reika ,, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo ,, NiMin Shippers ,, Aoi Cieru ,, Yuki amino ,, ukkychan ,, ,, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii ,, miszshanty05 ,, Quarta Hitsu ,, olive1315 ,, ,, hanazawa kay ,, Amach cuka 'tomat-jeruk'

Untuk TO BE CONTINUED, itu bahasa jepangnya TSUZUKU. Hahahaha…. Ini secara authorisasi (?) belum tamat sodara, sodaraaaa XD gak selamanya OMAKE itu selalu di ENDING kan ;3 (TheBrownEyes'129 ,, diyas ,, ChaaChulie247 ,, shikakukouki777 )

Makasii juga buat reader baru .330 selamat datang di fic abal ini yaaa :D

Yang penasaran, yang penasaraaan *jual obat* XD ini dia, udah miya buka siapa rival si sasuteme! Silahkaaahh ! (malachan12 ,, kirei-neko )

**.**

**.**

Thank you so much for all readers, baik yang review maupun para silent reader yang dengan setia mengikuti perkembangan Kitchen In Love ini.

At least, if there's a greatest word more than 'thank you', I will give it to you all guys.. :D

I love you!

Medan, 6 Oktober 2013

Miyazaki Erizawa BoF.


End file.
